


Life With Twist And Turns

by Brinielsen



Category: Westlife
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 62,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinielsen/pseuds/Brinielsen
Summary: Sometimes life has its own plan for us all.And maybe everything that happens is part of a bigger plan.Sometimes a dream does come true.And maybe life’s twists and turns truly happens for a reason.
Relationships: Nicky Byrne/Original Female Character(s), Nicky Byrne/Shane Filan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My 4th Nicky based fanfic. I got a little help from my Friend Lene, when i was stuck, hope you'll enjoy it.

_Prologue_ _:_

Finally, I was back in Ireland, this country felt more like home to me than Denmark had ever done.

Actually, come to think of it, that was how I had felt since my first visit years ago. That was also the reason why I had made the decision to move over here.

Well, if I should be completely honest, there was another reason. A man but not just any man.

He had caught my eye and captured my heart many years ago and being in Ireland made me feel closer to him. I was drawn to him, he spoke to my heart.

It was almost like I had known him in some other lifetime. Almost like he was meant for me.

His name was Nicky Byrne.

Chapter 1.

I looked out in the garden from the living room and my eyes stopped when I saw my boyfriend. He was sitting in the sun looking at his phone; I smiled to myself and thought that I was extremely lucky to be with him.

Then my phone buzzed, it was my Instagram that said that there was a new post from nickybyrneinsta. My heart pounded every time I got that notification, I opened the post and looked at it, he was sitting in the sun with his blue glasses on, and his hair was down, it was a bit wild. He had captured the photo with the text “Happy Sunny Sunday”

I smiled and thought _“so that was what you were doing”_

I went out in the garden and walked over to him, he looked up and smiled

“Hey Darling”

“Hey Honey’ I smiled and let my fingers run through his hair, it was beginning to get a bit long. It was not easy to go to the barber in these times, as we were in lockdown because of the corona virus. But I didn't care about how he had his hair, or how many stubbles he had, he looked good anyway

I caressed his hair he looked up at me again and licked his lips. I couldn't resist to give him a kiss and then he pulled me down on his lap.

I looked lovingly at him before his mouth found mine again. He kissed me deeply and passionately. The effect from his kiss ran through my body and made it buzz in my cunt. I sighted with satisfaction, god I loved it when he kissed me like that, and I still had a hard time believing that he was my boyfriend, even though we had been a couple the last 3 months.

I leaned into his chest, and he leaned his head against mine, I sighted when he caressed my back. God I really hoped that we soon would take the next step in our relationship. I had been ready for that since he kissed me the first time, but we had agreed to take it slowly, just to figure out where we had each other and how this would develop.

We had both been left by our partners recently. My boyfriend had broken up with me because he had found a new lady.

He however had lost his wife to a critical illness 6 months earlier, so he was now left alone with 3 children.

So for now we had only shared kisses and caresses, even though I had almost moved in with him, I had only been home in my apartment to get some clean clothes, since the first time he had invited me to stay for the night.

Now when I thought back at how I had reacted when I had met him the first time, I smiled and thought that I had been a bit silly to act like that, but it was Nicky so……


	2. Chapter 2

_Britta’s Flashback_

I had been completely swept away, shaking with nerves, from the first time we met each other. On that cold and windy January day, I had been so lucky to be in the audience of DWTSIRL and was just happy to be breathing the same air as him.

So, I could barely believe that he was right there and smiling at me when I had asked him for a picture.

It had taken me all of my strength to ask him very shyly, if I could get a picture with him as he was my childhood crush, he had smiled fondly at me and said yes of course. Then he put his arm around me and he held me tight, while he had happily posted for the picture.

I was in 7th heaven when I felt that he had held me so tight, that after he left, I could still feel his arm around me.

I smiled and thanked him before he went off to get more picture taken. I sighted and looked after him and went on to get some more pictures with the contenders.

Before I was about to leave the studio one of the crew came over to me and asked me for my name

“It’s Britta but I also go under the name Bri” I said and smiled to the young guy.

He looked at me “Ok can I just get you to wait here just 5 more minutes”

I nodded “Yes of course”

He thanked me and left, I was a bit confused about what that was about and sat down on the stool again and waited.

When I had sat there for 3 minutes Nicky came over to me

“Hey Britta, or do you prefer Bri?” he asked

I smiled at him “Bri is perfectly fine”

He nodded and looked at me.

“Then its fine with me” he sat down next to me and gave me his hand

“I’m Nicky BTW” I smiled at him

“I kinda know that” I said shyly “I’m a fan” I looked down

He nodded again before he asked, “So how long have you been a fan?”

My eyes met his again “21 years and counting” I said and smiled at him, I looked away before I blushed.

I could feel his eyes on me before he said

“There’s no need to blush about that”

Then I looked up again and he continued

“I have met many fans over the years, so it’s not new to me to meet one, that has been a lifelong fan” I smiled at him and couldn’t believe I was sitting there talking to him normally, that was something I never thought would have happened to me.

We sat there for bit and talked before he stood up

“Well I better go home and sleep, my kids will be up at 7 am in the morning” I nodded and looked at my watch.

“Yeah I better go home too it was nice chatting to you” he reached out his hand to me to help me up, I took it gratefully, then as our eyes locked a shiver went through me, he held my hand tight and looked intensely at me;

“Ehhh normally I don’t do this” he said “but would you consider going out on a date with me? I would really love to get to know you some more”

I gasped a little before I said “yes I would love that Nicky, I would really love to get to know you some more too"

“Then it’s a date” He smiled widely and said, “may I ask for your phone number then I can call you in the morning and we can arrange it?”

“Of course, Nicky” I gave him my phone number and he saved it in his phone.

“May I ask for yours too? I normally don’t answer my phone when it’s a number I don’t know that is calling me”

He nodded and gave me his number. Then he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he said goodbye to me, I left the studio almost floating. I had butterflies in my stomach and couldn’t believe how lucky I had been, I would actually soon have a date with Nicky.

I smiled widely and just knew that I would sleep very well tonight when I reached my bed, and as I had predicted I slept so wonderful. From time to time he showed up in my dreams, and it always ended up with us kissing deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

_Britta’s Flashback_

My phone woke me up the next day; I got a shock when it started to ring. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 10 am; I tumbled out of bed to find my phone. When I saw that it was Nicky who was calling me, I hurried to answer:

“Hello Nicky”

“Hello Bri, did I wake you?”

“Yeah sorry, I’m usually up at this time but not today apparently” I said

“Well since you’re up now, I just wanted to know what you would say to dinner and drinks this Friday?” he chuckled a bit, and I couldn’t help but smile down the phone

“It sounds great, when and where?”

“Ehhh can I get your address, then I will come and pick you up? I know a small pub where we can be alone” he said

“Yes, and that sounds nice” I said and gave him my address

“Great then I’ll see you on Friday at 7 pm”

“Yes, I’m really looking forward to that Nicky I can’t wait to see you again”

He smiled down the phone before he said

“Bri, just call me Nix” he said “Yes I’ll do that” I answered him.

Then he continued “I’m looking forward to seeing you again, maybe we can talk later? I’ll have to take a shower now, have just been out running 5k”

I smiled at the thought of him all sweaty, walking around in his house now; properly with no shirt on, I quickly stopped myself before I began to droll.

“Have a nice shower then Nix and yes, I’m off work today, so you can just call when you have the time, I know that you’re at bit busier than me”

“Naah not today, today is my day off, and I have planned a relaxing day, just me, myself and I” he said and laughed

I laughed too

“Bye Nix will talk to you later, you better hit that shower now, I know I’m gonna find my shower now”

“Yeah properly a good idea Bri, we’ll talk later, bye”

“Bye” then he hung up.

I shook my head and smiled, turned on my shower and slipped under thinking about him.

 _I now had a DATE with NICKY,_ and I couldn’t believe my luck I was definitely looking forward to Friday now.

I finished my shower and got out to find some clean clothes, I locked myself out of the door I seriously needed some new clothes now.

I smiled while walking down the street and then I bumped into someone.

I looked up and was about to apologize, but when I saw who it was, I just shut my mouth and said

“Hello Josh”

He looked at me as if he had seen a ghost

“Hello Britta, you look happy”

I smiled and said sarcastic “Yeah but it’s not because I have just bumped into you, I would rather have been without that experience”

He looked at me “what do you mean by that, don’t you miss me?”

I shook my head “Josh don’t think that highly about yourself, no I don’t miss you I moved on, we were just not meant to be, so where is your girlfriend you know the women you left me for?”

He looked at me before he said “It didn’t work out, I still love you Britta”

I looked at him and said “A bit too late to find out about that, don’t you think? Besides you and me are history and WE will never happen again. So, if you would excuse me, I have to go now I have some shopping to do, I have a date this Friday”

He took my arm as I turned around to leave, he forced me up against the wall, held my arm tight and I couldn’t move, he was hurting me.

“Let go of me Josh, you’re hurting me” I said to him, he looked like he didn’t care. He looked hungrily at me

“No I’m not letting you go, I want to feel your warm inner so bad again around my cock, and I intend to do that fast” I froze as I saw the look in his eyes it was pure evil, I was about to scream, when he placed his hand over my mouth.

“Don’t even try to scream” he said cold, I could smell alcohol in his breath, and then he dragged me with him to an ally, I couldn’t fight back he was too strong. When we got there, he held me up against the wall and began to tear at my pants. I fought back the best I could, no way that I wanted him to ever touch me there again.

He got my pants down and then he started to fumble with his own. To my luck he loosened his grip a bit and I managed to kick him in the nuts, before I started to scream for help. When he heard that, he quickly got up again and placed his hand over my mouth, but before he could do any more, someone tackled him and got him down on the ground.

“DON’T ever touch her like that again” he said harsh to Josh before the police came and grabbed him.

I was shaking now and couldn’t control my tears, I fumbled with my pants to get them up again, and then my saviour stood next to me and held me tight.

“Bri are you okay?” he asked low, I shook my head and he held me tighter. “It’s okay I’m here shhh”

I could smell his cologne and it smelled familiar, then he said

“Bri plz look at me, and tell me that he has not hurt you” I looked up and saw that my saviour was Nicky

“Nicky, oh god” I said relieved and then my tears welled up in my eyes again, he looked at me worried, I shook my head and said with a shaky voice.

“No, he didn’t manage to hurt me like that! He was drunk and then you came and tackled him before anything else could happened, he only hurt my wrist, ankle and my trust in him”

He helped me to button up my pants and got my coat back in place before the officers came over to us.

“Miss, do you want to press charges against him?”

“Yes, I would, he nearly raped me and if it wasn’t for Nicky, then he had properly done it, he hurt my wrist and my ankle when he dragged me with him here too”

The officer nodded “shall we help you home?” Nicky answered for me and said.

“No, I’ll follow her home, if she wants me to do it” the officer looked at me.

“Yes, Nicky I would like that” I said to him

“Then there is nothing more we can do here” they said and got all my info before they said goodbye to me, they got Josh into the car with them and drove to the police station.

I started to cry again and Nicky just held me tight, he followed me to his car, got me into the passenger seat and made sure I had the seatbelt on, before he began to drive home to my apartment.

When he parked the car, I looked at him and said “Thank you” he took my hand and looked lovingly at me “come I’ll follow you up”

I got out of the car and he took my hand again, I felt so safe with his hand in mine and locked us in, when we were inside, I closed the door and locked it. I took his hand again and said “come then I shall give you the grand tour” I smiled and he followed me, it was not a big apartment but it was my own, we ended up in the living room and I turned on the music.

However, I got a bit embarrassed when it started to play, but Nicky just smiled and said

“Well I can hear that you have our latest album” I nodded

“Yes I needed to have it, I have all the others of Westlife’s albums” I said and blushed again he gave me a hug “I love it when you blush like that, it’s so charming” he smiled to me and then I blushed even more.

He held me a bit before he asked me “Who was that guy that tried to rape you?”

I sighed “My x-boyfriend he left me for another lady 3 months ago, apparently that didn’t work out cuz he said he still loved me. I told him, that he and I were over and that I would go now, cuz I had some shopping to do, to Friday when I had a date. Then he pushed me up against the wall and said that he wanted to feel my warm inner around his cock now!”

My voice started to shake, but I continued “I was about to scream but he closed my mouth with his hand and dragged me to the ally and then all of that happened” I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding on to.

Nicky looked at me “I just wanna kill that guy now” he said with cleansed teeth.

I took his hand in mine “The police have him now and I don’t think that he will ever do that again, but if he will, I'm not keen on living here anymore he knows my address”

Nicky looked at me “I have an extra room where you can live till you find a new apartment if you’d like that?

“Nicky that’s sweet of you but right now I’m staying here, at least as long as the police have him” he nodded 

“But Nicky what were you doing there?”

“I was on my way over to see you, I just couldn’t wait till Friday, when I saw you, I followed right behind. I saw everything and something told me, that I should follow you and him further. I called the police and while I was talking to them, I heard you scream and I just knew that something was wrong, so I hung up and ran into the ally, the police must have got my GPS location cuz they were right there, after I had tackled him”

He let out a deep breath and I looked at him, I could see that he cared for me even though we had just met each other yesterday. I caught his gaze and sighted when I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. He held my gaze and then he leaned in and kissed me, when his lips hit mine I shivered a bit and answered his kiss, he moaned low and so did I, I began to tear at his shirt, but then he broke off the kiss and held my gaze again before he said low;

“No Bri not now, first I need to tell you something, so you know what I’m battling with” I nodded

“You have properly read it in the newspapers but……I lost my wife 3 months ago to a critical illness, and I’m now alone with our 3 kids.

If we shall continue to see each other, if you would like that, just to see what this can develop into. Then you need to know, that I will take it slow for both of us. So right now, no matter how much you want me and how much I want you. I think we shall wait with the sex.

I like you Britta, but I don’t know you yet, and I would really love to get to know you and then take it from there, if you will let me?”

I looked at him and gave him a quick kiss “It’s fine Nicky I would really love to get to know you better also” he looked lovingly at me, before he placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me deeply, I sighed with delight, oh wow he was a good kisser.

“Nix would you please stay here for the rest of the day and maybe the night? I’m not keen on being alone right now” I said.

He looked at me “I’ll just call my mum and see if she can pick up the kids then” he walked out into the kitchen to call her and then he came back to me again “she said yes so I’m here for the rest of the day and the night.”

I smiled at him “then it’s dinner for two tonight” I said.

We ordered some take out and talked almost the whole night but I had one question on my mind, so I caught his gaze “Nix are we a couple or just friends?” he looked lovingly at me “I wouldn’t mind calling you my girlfriend, but maybe that’s a little fast” he said “we can wait a bit, at least to see how it all goes Friday, when we are out on a prober date”. He smiled at me; I said I was okay with that.

He borrowed my spare room when it was time to sleep, we kissed goodnight and went into our separate bedrooms, I felt safe knowing that he laid in the room next door and was quickly asleep. I was almost dream less until I had a nightmare about Josh, it was like I couldn’t wake up from that dream, then I felt someone shake me and say my name.

“Britta, Bri you need to wake up you’re having a bad dream” he said with his husky voice I woke up, I had been sweating a lot, he sat down on the bed next to me and held me before he said;

“Move over I’m sleeping in here tonight instead” I moved and laid down again, he kept his boxers and his shirt on and laid down next to me, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and held me tight the whole night, I did not had any more bad dreams and woke up the next morning to a kiss on the cheek from Nicky.

_End of Flashback_


	4. Chapter 4

Nicky held me tight “Honey” he said, I looked at him

“What were you thinking about? You looked like you were far away?”

I smiled “The first time we met and the day after, that time when you saved me and our first kiss”

“Mmm almost all good memoires, but not the part before I saved you” he said

“No I don’t like that either, but I loved that you could stay the rest of the day and the night, I also loved that you held me tight after my nightmare and I loved waking up with you the next day”

He kissed me lightly “I loved that part too” he smiled and said “you know I woke up before you the next day and just laid there and looked at you. I thought that I had never seen anyone more beautiful than you.” his next kiss got deeper.

“Aww Nicky you’re such a charmer” I said and pushed him lightly, while I chuckled. He smiled cheekily at me “and you like it when I use the Byrne charm on you.” I couldn’t argue with that and just shook my head, he held my gaze and then he started to whisper hoarsely to me.

“I bet that you’re wondering about, when we will take the next step, when I will kiss you deeply, take off your clothes, caress you and let my hands wander up and down your body. Find your nipples, make them hard and suck on them, take my time torturing you, till you can’t stand it anymore, and you will beg me to take you. I will push you down on the bed, find your clit, caress you till you’re moaning my name, cover your body with mine, spread your legs and let my big cock fill you up, take you and own you. I’ll make you come so hard that you never will forget it, you will scream my name out loud and beg me for more, till we’ll come together in an orgasm, that you never have experienced before”

His breathing was heavily, and my mouth was dry, I licked my lips trying to calm myself down, but I had no luck, I was horny and soaked. I knew that there was only one thing that could satisfice me now and that was Nicky. I was in shock over Nicky’s bluntness; we had not spoken about this since we kissed the first time. Back then he had told me that he would take it slow for both of us. But that about take it slow had almost not happened cuz on our first official date we had almost ended up fucking in his bar.

I took a deep breath and said low.

“What if I told you, that I wasn’t turned on right now?”

I heard a rumble in his chest as he laughed, he looked me straight in the eyes.

“I wouldn’t believe you”

“Why not?” I asked

He bit his lower lip and when I felt his hands on me, I took a deep breath, he trailed his fingers slowly down my thigh and my breathing became superficially. His hands found their way up under my skirt, I looked him in the eyes they were full of lust, his hands reached my panties, but he didn’t reach into them as I thought he would, instead he brushed his hands over the thin fabric and let his fingers run up and down my opening, my panties were soaking wet and his touch only made it worse. I was breathing heavily now and then he said:

“Because you’re soaking wet and you definitely want me”

Then his hands disappeared from under my skirt and he gave me a deep kiss.

I reached for his trainers when he kissed me, my hand found his bulge he was definitely turned on too. I started to rub him gently outside his pants before my hand found its way inside his trainers. Now I rubbed him outside his boxers, he gasped, and his kiss got deeper, I opened my mouth lightly and his tongue found mine. He was so big and hard, and I had a hard time controlling myself, I just knew that I wanted him badly and that it couldn’t happen fast enough, I needed him now.

My lips left his, I whispered hoarsely “Nicky I want you; I need you, plz make love to me”

He captured my lips again and kissed me lightly, in between his kisses he whispered

“Britta I want you too, but I can’t take you right here” I could feel a smile on his lips against mine, I looked him in the eyes, as our eyes locked he pushed me lightly so I stood up; he followed and took my hand “come darling this way.”

I followed him, as we walked through the house, his kids were in their rooms, he entered the bedroom and closed and locked the door. We were definitely alone now; the bedroom was soundproof.

I moaned loudly when his hands found their way to my body, he caressed me lightly before he walked behind me and gently took off my shirt, he kissed my neck and I shivered, my nipples went hard, he unbuckled my bra and let it fall to the ground.

His hands found my breast, while he kissed my neck and gave me goose bumps, he cupped my breasts and let his fingers run over them. He took my nipples between his fingers and squeezed them hard; I squealed and was only more turned on by that move, he heard me and said harsh

“Turn around now” I did as told, then he slowly got out of his shirt, I gasped when I saw his trained torso, he dragged me closer to him and kissed me fierce, then his lips left mine as he pushed me lightly away “so beautiful.” he whispered

He lowered his head and found my nipples; he took them in his mouth one by one sucking and biting them. I moaned so loud now, and my breathing became very superficial. He looked up and smiled, found my neck again and tore my skirt and panties off me, he took a step back and admired what he saw, and he gasped at the sight. I was standing naked in front of him, my nipples hard glistening with his salvia, my legs spread, a trail of wetness on my tights, breathing heavily, he came over to me again.

“Remove my pants now!” I did as told and tore at his trainers, I got those and his boxers off him quickly, his now hard, big, and erect cock stood up, I gasped at the sight. I trembled a bit by the thought of his big manhood deep inside of me. But I wouldn’t back out now, I needed him as fast as possible inside me, he was the only one who could fulfil my needs. He kissed me again and his fingers found their way down my hips and around my thigh, he stoked my clit lightly, I moaned loud and trembled under his touch.

His voice was low and hoarse “You’re so wet Bri” he said, then his fingers entered me, he fucked me skilfully and I had a hard time standing still, he pressed his thumb against my clit every time his fingers dug deep inside me. I breathed heavily now and was so close to an orgasm, he continued, and my walls tightened around his fingers when I came hard

“Fuck, oh fuck Nicky” he let my orgasm roll over me before he pushed me hard onto the bed.

He just stood and looked at me, he now had complete control over me, and I loved it.

“Spread your legs and let me see how wet you are for me” I did, and he gasped loud, I was dripping, he came over to me and placed his head between my legs.

He started to lick me I was twisting when his tongue played with my clit and gripping the sheets as he held my hips down “ohhhh fuck, shit honey it’s so good” it wasn’t long before I came hard again. He only grew bigger with every moan that escaped me and knew that he wasn’t able to hold on much longer, before he needed to be inside me, he also knew that it would be quick this first time, but he had planned another round after this.

He licked me again before his mouth left my cunt, he looked at me “What do you want!” he asked harsh

I gasped “You, no one but you, plz Nicky I’m begging you to take me; I need to feel you inside me now”

He smiled and came up to me, he covered my body with his and spread my legs, I could feel his erection and I spread my legs further, his eyes locked with mine. He wanted to see my reaction when he entered me, he knew I was tight so he took his time and entered me slowly, I gasped when I felt him penetrated me, my eyes shut and I moaned his name.

“Oh Nicky, oh fuck Nicky” when he was fully inside me, he kissed me and started to thrust back and forth he moaned loud.

“Fuck….Britta……you…..feel…..so…..good…….so…..tight……shit…..honey…..I….don’t ……know…..how……long…….I…..can…….last”

I could feel him grew with every stroke, he trembled as he was trying to hold back, I found his eyes and squished his cock before I gave him a deep kiss, he speeded up and not long after he came loud. He roared his orgasm out, I could feel his warm sperm fill me up, and then he laid himself down on me again and kissed me deeply.

“Oh wow……darling, that was amazing” I gave him a kiss as an answer before I cheekily said

“Yes, it was honey, but I’m not sure I got quite enough out of that, you didn’t take me hard as promised” he pulled out and lay on the side next to me.

“Mmmm I know, but I’m pretty sure that it won’t take long before I’m ready again” he said kissing me deeply, fierce and passionately, he placed my hand on his already semi hard member again. I gasped “Ohhhh” and then I began to stroke him, he laid himself on the back, held my chin and looked at me “Suck him” I whimpered by his words, it hit me right in the cunt and I was turned on again.

I leaned down and found his cock, took it in my hand and stroked him before I kissed his tip, I let my mouth surround his cock and took him as deep as I could, before I started to lick his shaft up and down, he moaned now and I could feel him grow harder.

I stopped and then I straddled him, slowly I lowered myself down on his cock, we both gasped and moaned loud, this time he got deeper within me and I was completely filled up.

I started to ride him, and it wasn’t long before he moaned my name loud, he stopped me and got us turned around he took me hard a few thrusts before he said “stand on your knees and elbows” I did.

He positioned himself behind me and penetrated hard

“FUCK…….NICKY” I screamed his name, he began to thrust quicker and quicker and I moaned so loud, he took me so hard and I wasn’t sure how long I could take that. He pulled out again and got me turned around, so I was laying on my back, he penetrated hard again and I could feel him grow bigger, he fucked me hard and deep, when he was close to his climax he slowed down “Look at me” he said, our eyes locked again and his last three thrusts were hard before we both came with a roar, we looked each other in the eyes, when we came and that was so intense. I laid down with him on top of me, and we both breathed superficially before he pulled out.

We laid there a while then we looked at the clock and got busy getting our clothes back on, as it was almost time for dinner, we didn’t want to cook so we agreed on take out.

His kids could definitely sense a change in our relationship we both glowed and our caresses were a bit longer than usual.

When his kids were in bed we returned to the sheets and took another round.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nicky’s Flashback._

The next day when I woke up, I laid and looked at her _oh god she was so beautiful._ I started to think about what had happened since we had met yesterday, and then I smiled at myself.

The day had been so busy, everyone had been running around like crazy before tonight’s show on DWTSIRL. But now everyone was relaxed and calmer before the show was about to start, I was ready and looked out at the audience from my little hiding spot. That was when I saw her, she looked overwhelmed and shy, our eyes locked for a second and she had sent me at shy smile. I had smiled back before the crew called me, it was time for me to enter, when I came down the stairs and had greeted Jennifer, I could feel that someone was following my movements. I had looked around when it was time for the first couple to dance, and then I saw her again, her eyes were following me.

For the rest of the show, she had kept her eyes on me. I was a bit intrigued by it, even though I was used to it by now, that people were looking at me, but there was something different about the way she looked at me, and I couldn't figure out what it was that made it so different. I shook the thought off me and moved on with the show.

After the show, she had come over to me and had asked me for a picture, she was shaking with nerves, and I thought that it was so sweet; I got a bit flattered when she had said, that I was her childhood crush, and now I could understand better why she had looked at me that way.

I had held her tight as the picture was taken, in the beginning it was just to calm her down, but I kinda liked the feeling of her body against mine, so I might have held her a little while longer and a bit more tight than usual.

She had thanked me and smiled at me afterwards when she did that my heart almost stopped. There was something about that smile, something familiar. Something that told me that I HAD to talk to her. I had no idea why or what it meant but i just knew deep down that if I didn’t, I would always regret it. Her cheeks had gone red and she had blushed when I had held her gaze longer than usual, I was so captivated by her green eyes and smile and was about to say some more to her, but then someone called after me, so I didn’t get the chance to learn her name, and I found myself really hoping that she would be around afterwards.

I quickly found one of the crew members after I was finished with the first round of photos. I had asked him to hold her back and ask for her name, cuz I would really love to sit down and chat with her after the show. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that he had just reached her before she left and that he got her to wait on the stool, he had rushed back to me.

“Nicky she will be here 5 more minutes, her name is Britta and she also goes by the name Bri”

“Thanks, I appreciate it” I said to him

I was tripping to get over to her, so I quickly got the last photos taken and was off, my heart pounded when I had reached her, and then I smiled and sat down next to her. I presented myself properly, she had looked at me and said, “I know who you are” and once again she blushed, she admitted that she was a lifelong fan, and I really loved that. We had chatted a lot but then it was time for me to go, I just knew that I couldn’t let her go without asking her out, so I did. I was happy when she had said yes, I didn’t mean to give her a kiss on the cheek, but I did, and I was floating out of the studio afterwards.

I had phoned her the next day, and actually woken her up, I smiled at that thought.

We had talked a bit back and forth and I was so happy when we found the time and place for our date, I would keep it as a surprise that I had planned to take her home to my house and to my bar, cuz I knew that we could be completely alone there with no media, and that was what I wanted the most.

I could hear it in her voice that she was smiling, when she told me that she was about to hit the shower. And then I imagined her naked. I got her address where I could find her before our date this friday.

I hit the shower myself and when I stood there, I just knew that I couldn’t wait until friday to see her, so I decided to visit her later.

_I got sad when I thought about what had happen later that day:_

Well I wasn’t sad about the kiss that had been amazing, and even though I had told her what I was battling with, she had still wanted to go out with me that friday. She wasn’t even mad about me wanted to take it slow, I really liked her for that.

I was heading to her address, so I could ask her out for a quick cup of coffee, a mini date you could say. I saw her walking smiling down the road from her apartment, and I decided to follow her. I knew I would catch up to her a bit further down the road, so I just waited for that opportunity, but then she bumped into someone, her smile faded and she looked unhappy, I didn’t know who that guy was, so I just stood still and watched them. When she was about to leave him, I saw that he grabbed her arm and I got furious, then I saw the look in her eyes, she was clearly in shock, and I thought that he shouldn’t hold her like that, then he dragged her away.

I followed and took out my phone calling the police, my eyes never left them, I really had a bad feeling about that guy. At first the police tried to say that it wasn’t a big deal, but then I told them, that it was clearly against her will, and that he was literally dragging her after him. The police asked me to keep following them, I told them, that he now had dragged her into an ally and I was waiting for them to come, but then I heard her scream, I screamed down the phone that I needed to save her now and hung up, they didn’t get the address. I ran into the ally and tackled her assailant before he could do anything more, when he laid still on the ground, I had said “DON’T ever touch her like that again” I quickly got up and went over to her, and then the police came shortly after and grabbed him.

She was shaking and sniffling, and I don’t even think that she knew who it was that had saved her. I comforted her, the best I could.

I had held her tight, but she hadn't looked up, until I had said “Bri plz look at me, and tell me that he has not hurt you” that’s when she had looked up and seen me.

“Nicky, oh god” she had said relieved and then her eyes had filled with tears, I helped her get her jacket and jeans in order before the police wanted to talk with her, I said that I would follow her home and I was relieved when she had agreed on that.

I really had a hard time on the way home to her apartment she sat in the seat next to me crying and I just couldn’t hold her, _because I was fucking driving the car_ , I had a hand on her thigh so she at least could feel I was right there.

When we got to her apartment, she had not let go of my hand and I was glad about that.

We talked about what had happened, and I found out who the guy was, I was so angry that he thought that he could just do that, and I was so glad that the police had him now.

I had offered her my spare room, if he got out of jail too quickly, she had turned it down for now and I was okay with that, as we hardly knew each other. Then our eyes had locked and I had leaned in to kiss her, her lips were so soft and I moaned, when she moaned, I let myself go and had depend our kiss, but I broke it off when she started to tear at my shirt. Then I had told her about how I had lost my wife, and why I would love to take it slow, and she had agreed.

I was over the moon, cuz I was so lucky to have met a girl that could understand that. She was close to perfect, and I really liked her for being able to admit that she wasn’t keen on being alone the rest of the day and night.

I borrowed her spare room and when we kissed goodnight, I didn’t wanted to let her go. But I did. I was however a bit surprised that she had taken the attack and nearly rape so calm, well at least until she had woken me up with a scream, I had hurried into her bedroom I shook her and called her name, till she was awake.

“Move over I’m sleeping in here tonight” I had said, then I had laid down beside her and had held her close so she could at least get some sleep, I knew it had helped her, cuz she breathed steady and calm the rest of the night.

When I looked at her again it hit me, _I never wanted to let her go_. I hoped the date this friday would be a success then I would ask her to stay for the night, and hopefully she didn’t wanted to leave the next day or the many days that would follow. I smiled and woke her up with a kiss on the cheek.

_End of Nicky’s Flashback._

_Britta’s Flashback_

I smiled when Nicky woke me up the next day with a kiss and I was happy that he had stayed the night, we got up and had breakfast and talked some more, we never had a silent moment and if we had, it was not embarrassing at all, it was just comforting that we could have those. He said goodbye later that day as he needed to head home to his house, his children would soon come home from school; he gave me a kiss goodbye and said

“I can hardly wait for our date friday”

I smiled at him “I’m looking forward to it too Nicky, and to see what you have planned for our date”

“It’s a surprise but I can tell you, that it will be nothing like a normal date” he said and gave me a kiss before he left.

I just stood there with my thoughts swarming around in my head about what he had meant about that, and then I closed the door and looked forward to this friday.

The police called me later and said that they would hold Josh in prison for the next week at least, as he was wanted for a rape and a burglary, so he was held in detention for now.

I was so relieved with that message, so I had texted Nicky right away about the news, he called back and said that he was happy about that, now at least I could feel safe, but he had to admit that he was super glad about it, then I would be more calm when it was time for our date, we hung up.

The next couple of days we talked every day on the phone or messenger he could always make me smile and god I loved that in a man, he was so handsome, loving, caring and fun. He had the whole packet and not only between his legs, well his outfit could lie, but when I had looked south, I saw an impressing bulge and I really hoped that I would be lucky enough to see that part soon.

I licked my lips with the thought of it, and then I hit the shower, in 2 hours Nicky would come and pick me up for our first date, and I was really looking forward to that.

_End of Britta’s Flashback._


	6. Chapter 6

He kissed me lightly after our last round on the sheets that evening, I smiled at him and kissed him deeply, when my lips left his, he just looked at me and smiled.

I looked at him and asked “What?” his smile got wider, and he grabbed me and held me tight.

I was so happy that we finally had taken the next step, and OH GOSH that had been so worth the wait, his clothes had not lied, he was quite impressive in that area, and when he had entered me, Oh Fuck, I could still feel the present of his cock inside me. I shivered at the thought of it, he must had felt it, cuz he whispered to me

“Bri, honey is there something wrong?” I turned around and looked into his blue eyes

“No Nix my love there is nothing wrong, I’m just a bit overwhelmed by it all, and I never thought that waiting for us to take the next step, could have been so arousing, overwhelming, fantastic and wonderful”

“Mmmm, if I knew that it would have been this good, well maybe I wouldn’t have waited” there was laughter in his eyes when he said that, and I hit him lightly on the arm

“Ouch” he said and then he pushed me, so I laid on my back, his eyes were burning and then his lips hungrily found mine

“Oh fuck” I moaned, he was holding me down and I liked it. He looked me deeply in the eyes, and I had complete trust in him that he didn’t wanted to hurt me in any way. He kissed me again and then he started to sing to me.

“So how does it feel?

When I hold you in my arms?

And you’re lying next to me.

Never wanting you to leave

Until I’ll tell you how it feels

To be cradled like my dreams

And to know that you love me

No more wasting time in asking other people

How does it feel?”

I just looked at him and smiled, my eyes shinned with love towards him, he kissed me deeply and eagerly, he found my neck and made me shiver with delight, it didn’t take him long to turn me on again, I found his gaze and send him a pleading look, he knew what I wanted, by just looking in my eyes. He slowly spread my legs and penetrated.

I moaned and gasped “Fuck Nix, we need to take it slow this time I’m a bit sore by now” he smiled and kissed me, we made love gently and passionately and we came together.

He gave me a kiss again and looked me in the eyes.

“Britta, I don’t know, if you know how I feel about you, but I’m truly and deeply in love with you, and I just want to lay here with you the rest of my life. And by the look in your eyes, I know that you feel the same” 

“Oh Nicky I do, I’m so much in love with you, that sometimes I can’t even explain it to myself, and to be honest I fell for you when you smiled at me and held me tight the first evening we met.”

I gave him a kiss and he answered the kiss before saying.

“Britta, I fell for you, when you so shyly asked me for a picture, cuz I was your childhood crush.”

“Mmmm sometimes dreams do come true and I’m glad that this dream came true, Nicky I really do love you, thank you for everything so far, I really hope we will be together for a long time”

He smiled and kissed me before he pulled out.

“Britta my love, I really hope that you will be here for the rest of our lives” we kissed goodnight, and before I fell asleep that night, my thoughts wandered back to our first date.

_Britta’s Flashback_

That friday when he came around to pick me up, I was pacing around my apartment trying to get ready as I just wanted to look my best for him, after all it was not every day you got the chance to go out on a date with a superstar, I was so nervous and didn’t know what I should wear, at last I decide to go with the safe choice, my perfect pair of black jeans and my pink top, and a black blazer jacket, I knew I looked good in that, I put on a light makeup, and found a nice pair of heels not too high cuz I didn’t like that.

When the doorbell rang, I started shaking, but I did manage to open the door, and there he stood in jeans, a nice shirt, and a blazer jacket.

“Wow” we said in unison and then we smiled at each other and he held my gaze

“Oh, wow Britta you look so good tonight” I smiled, blushed, and looked away.

He took my hands “I like it when you blush like that” I looked up “but I mean it, you do look good tonight”

“Thanks Nicky, you look good too and you do smell good, I’m really looking forward to this date, and I can’t wait to see what you have planned”

He kissed me and said.

“Well then let’s get going and find my car” he held the door when we got out, and then I closed and locked the door, before we left he took my hand and held it tight, he was such a gentleman, he held the door for me and I got into the car, when we drove off I was excited about where we were going. I was a bit surprised when we drove into a residential neighbourhood, we came up to a house, the gate opened up, and then we held in a garage. I looked puzzled at him

“Nix, where are we? And what are we doing here?”

“Just trust me on this one” he said.

He came round and held the door for me again, I stepped out, he looked at me and then he looked up at the house

“Welcome to my home if you would plz follow me this way then I have a surprise for you” he smiled at me as he said that and held his hand out to me, I took his hand without any hesitation and followed him inside

When we got inside, he said.

“We are here, cuz I know that we can be alone, without any media following me around. I didn’t want that on our first date, I just wanted it to be perfect” he smiled again

“I’m hoping that you’re not mad at me for doing this?”

I shook my head “No Nix I’m not, I think it’s wonderful” I smiled, and he took my hand again

“Close your eyes and follow along, the surprise is this way” I closed my eyes and let him take the lead, we walked for what felt like ages, but it was only 3 minutes “stand still” he said to me and then he walked around me, so now he was standing behind me, he put his hands on my shoulders and then he whispered to me

“You may open your eyes now” I shivered by his voice and his accent made it tingle in my body and my cunt. Then I opened my eyes.

“OMG……Nicky! You have a full bar in your house?” I was a bit in shock, then he started to laugh “yeah I kinda have that, you like it?” I turned around and looked him in his eyes.

“I do Nicky, it’s amazing and you’re right we can definitely be alone here” I smiled at him, he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss then he looked at me again

“So, what do you prefer Red, White or Rosé wine?”

“Mmm I like Rosé wine” he smiled again and then he entered the bar and found a bottle of Rosé, my eyes followed him, _Gosh Nicky every time you smile my knees turn into jelly I’m surprised that I’m still standing up, why on earth do you have to be so hot?”_

He popped opened the bottle and throw the lid away before he said “well now we have to drink it all” I shook my head “then I hope that I wont get drunk, it’s been a while since I have had a drink"

He looked at me “I’ll stop you before you get too drunk, cuz I want you to remember this date for many years" he poured the wine and pointed to a chair “plz sit down” I sat down, he put on some music, a mix of 80’s.

I caught his gaze “I can hear that we have the same taste in going out music, I like the 80’s too” he came round and sat next to me

“Cheers Bri, may we have a wonderful night”

“Cheers Nix I’m sure that it will be wonderful”

We were chatting about everything, the dinner was take-out but I didn’t care and I really had a good time, I didn’t wanted it to end, we emptied the bottle and then he found the rum and cola.

I could feel my head beginning to get dizzy, when I drank the the first one, he had made, so I asked him for some water, he looked at me.

“You’re not ill, are you?” I shook my head

“No Nix I just don’t think I need more alcohol now; I feel a bit drunk” he found the water for me, and I took a big sip. I thanked him, and then I stood up at bit too quickly and almost fell over, he was quick and managed to catch me before I fell.

“Wow easy Bri, maybe you should stop with the alcohol” he helped me up on the chair again.

He held my gaze and I held his, then out of nowhere he kissed me deeply, I answered his kiss, his kiss got fierce and deeper.

I was no longer drunk and kissed him passionately back, my hand found his hair and I pulled his head closer to mine, I didn’t wanted to let go of his lips they were so soft, our kisses were fitting perfectly together, he started to moan low. I couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped me, when his tongue found its way into my mouth and I held him tight.

He stood between my legs and I could feel a bulge in his pants, I tried to rub my cunt against his cock, and I did with so much success that he grew hard, fuck I wanted him so bad, his hands found their way up under my top and he cupped my breasts, he took my nipples between his fingers, I moaned loud now and so did he.

My hands found their way up under his shirt, I loved at trained chest and he sure had that. He began to trust back and forth, we still had all of our clothes on and it turned me even more on “Fuck Nicky” I whispered.

As I began to tear at his belt and jeans, it was like he woke up, he interrupted our kisses and looked at me, our eyes were dark with desire for each other, he kissed me lightly this time before he said “oh gosh I want you so bad, but I need to take it slow, I just need to get to know you better, I’m so sorry Britta, I hope you can forgive me” he looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sighted “gosh I want you so bad too, but yes I have accepted that we need to take it slow. But Nix then you must promise me not to turn me on like this again, before you’re ready to take the next step” he nodded “I’m so sorry honey, I promise that I’ll try not to do that again” he said

“Honey?” I said and looked at him puzzled

“Mmm if you don’t mind it, then I would like to call you my girlfriend now, and I would love to refer to you as honey” I smiled widely at him

“Mmmm I can live with that, and then I would love to call you my boyfriend and refer to you as honey as well” then it was his turn to smile widely at me

“Honey would you stay here for the night?” I nodded “yes honey I would love that” we kissed fiercely again, then he took my hand and lead me towards the bedroom “you can sleep in here with me if you want to” I just looked at him with questions in my eyes.

He saw it and said “I promise you, that I won’t try anything before I’m ready, just plz sleep next to me, I would love to wake up, with you in my arms tomorrow”

“I would love that too, I’ll stay here with you tonight honey” then he found a robe and an extra toothbrush and gave it to me, he showed me the bathroom and I went out there to get ready for bed.

When I came back into the bedroom again he stood in his jeans stripped to the waist, with his back to me, he heard me come in again and turned around, I took a deep breath and my eyes wandered up his torso, I licked my lips, god that man was perfect in any kind of way, when my eyes met his he smiled at me, he walked slowly by me and into the bathroom, I followed him with my eyes, before I crawled under the duvet and waited for him, he came back into the bedroom only in his boxers and then he crawled under the duvet to me, he took me in his arms and held me tight, we kissed passionately before we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to light kisses, he smiled at me when I turned around and we laid there for a while just looking at each other, then I sighted

“Am I crazy, that I just want to stay here with you? And not cuz I’m afraid of Josh, just cuz I don’t want to leave” I asked him

“No, you’re not, stay here my darling, I would love to wake up with you every morning, and knowing that you will stay here cuz you want to, is the best part. But I’m so glad that I know that you will be safe here, if your X decides to be an ass”

I looked at him “Oh Nix, I would love that too, to see your smile every morning, and yeah also know that I’ll be safe here, but I need to go home today and pick up some things, just some essentials, clean clothes and so on”

He smiled “let’s get some breakfast first, then I’ll drive you home so you can get what you need” I nodded and then we got up and had some breakfast.

We drove home to my apartment so I could pack a bag, when that was done; he took my bag and carried it out to his car. He had a grin on his face, when he put my bag into the trunk of his car, and I was wondering what he was thinking about, he held the door for me when I got into his car again and then we drove home to his house. When he placed my bag on the floor in his bedroom, he had the biggest grin on his face, before he walked over to me and gave me a big kiss.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of the day with you, and to be able to wake up with you in the morning again, it’s gonna be so awesome” he said

“I’m looking forward to that too Nix, but what about your kids, will they not think that it’s strange that I’m here?”

He held my hand and held my gaze.

“Well yeah, but you are my girlfriend now, and if it helps them to understand that you are staying here for a while, because you need a safe place to be, then that’s what I’ll say to them, if it’s okay with you?”

“Its fine honey, I hope they can understand it, or else they need a further explanation, and that would be that my x-boyfriend is insane and that’s why I’m here”

He nodded

“Yes, and they will understand that too, honey you can stay here for as long as you like, I don’t mind it”

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss; his kids would come home later, and they properly wanted an explanation and we would give it to them then.

_End of Britta’s flashback_


	7. Chapter 7

_Nicky’s Flashback_

I had been waiting all week for friday and thought that it was the longest week ever, finally friday came, and I knocked on her door. When she opened it, I held my breath _wow_ she was beautiful.

We both said wow in unison and then I smiled at her “Oh wow Britta you look so good tonight” she blushed and looked away.

She was so cute when she was blushing, so I had said to her “I love it when you blush like that but I mean it, you look good tonight”

She smiled and said she was looking forward to our date then I had kissed her and said.

“Well then let’s get going and find my car”

I had held the door for her, after all I was a true gentleman, and it was always a good idea to make a good impression. I took her hand again and I could feel that she was a bit nervous, but I knew that it would get better when we started to drive. I could tell that she was surprised when we drove into my neighbourhood, and her surprise got even bigger when I helped her out and said “Welcome to my home”

She had looked at me like I was crazy so I quickly explained to her, that I knew we could be alone here and that was why.

She had nodded and followed along when I led the way and all the time, I thought _I’m extremely lucky that she hasn’t run away yet_.

We got into my house and I told her to close her eyes, then I would lead the way to the surprise. She did and followed me, when we came into my bar, I had told her to stand still, before I walked around to her, as I placed my hands on her shoulders a shock went through me, then I had leaned in to smell her perfume, then I had whispered to her “you may open your eyes now” she shivered by my words and I could hear a small squeal escape her, before she shouted “OMG NICKY you have a bar in your house?” I couldn’t’ help but laugh a bit before I said yes.

She had turned around and had looked me straight in the eyes; I was captivated by her gaze and had given her a quick kiss before I opened a bottle of Rosé wine. I wasn’t planning on getting her drunk, just enough alcohol to make her relax and have a good chat and we really had that.

I was so glad that we were here in my bar and not out at a pub, I couldn’t take my eyes off her, she was so beautiful and down to earth, and that was something I liked in a woman. However, I got a little concerned when she had asked me for a bottle of water, she assured me that she was not ill and that it was just the alcohol that had gone to her head.

I had quickly caught her when she stood up and almost fell over, I could feel the affect too from the alcohol, I was a bit dizzy myself and my mind didn’t think straight, when I had helped her up on the chair again our eyes had met and I had kissed her deeply.

She had answered the kiss and then we kissed passionately, as my tongue found the way into her mouth, she pulled me closer to her, so I now was standing between her spread legs, she rubbed her cunt against me and it was more than I could take.

I could feel my cock grow and tighten against my jeans, I thrusted my hips against her, before I found her breasts and caressed them, she had moaned loudly. Fuck I wanted her. She caressed my torso and a moan escaped me. My head went clear again when she started to pull at my belt and jeans.

I had sent her a pleading look and said that I was sorry for doing this to her when I wasn’t ready to take that step right now. She had understood, but I could tell that she was disappointed in me, and I was disappointed in myself that I had made it go that far without interrupting it.

So I had asked her to stay for the night, just to make up for it, and besides I really wanted to wake up with her in the morning, she had said yes to it, but she didn’t like the idea of us sharing my bed, before I had promised, not to turn her on like that again.

Fuck I had cursed inwardly for doing that to her, to break her trust like that. I knew that it wasn’t a good idea for us to share my bed, cuz I properly would wake up with a hard on tomorrow morning. But right now, I didn’t care and just needed to show her that she could trust me on this one.

I had called her honey, and I could feel that she was glad, cuz when I had said that I would love to refer to her as my girlfriend she had lit up, and then she had said that she would love to refer to me as her boyfriend also. I was so happy about that. I had found a robe for her and an extra toothbrush and showed her where the bathroom was.

When she came out of the bathroom again, I could feel her eyes on me, I was standing with my back towards her. I was stripped to the waist and I knew that it would have an effect on her, I turned around and smiled at her, she licked her lips and I though _I’m glad that I have an effect on her, but nothing can happened tonight, I’m not ready yet, I need to wait, and most of all I need to gain her trust again._

I slowly walked past her; I knew she was following me with her eyes until the bathroom door closed behind me. I took a deep breath when it closed, then I started to jerk it off just to relieve the pressure, all the while I only thought of her. I entered the bedroom again and crawled under the duvet to her, I held her tight and kissed her passionately before we fell asleep.

I was proud of myself when I woke up the next morning, cuz I haven’t done anything more. Well I did wake up with a hard on but managed to sneak out in the bathroom and jerk it off again before I sneaked back in under the duvet to her, and then I kissed her lightly on the cheek to wake her up.

She had smiled widely to me, oh gosh I was so happy when she had asked me if she was crazy for just wanting to stay here with me, I was quick and said to her “no you’re not” we had driven home to her apartment later, where she had packed a bag.

I was so happy and couldn’t stop smiling, all the while I just thought _YES, YES, YES I will be able to wake up with her every morning; I can kiss her and hold her tight every time I want to. Cause she will be under my roof now. The best part is that when I’m ready to take the next step she is right beside me. And I know that my kids will understand it also._

I was not happy when the Corona crises hit us, but I was happy that she had almost moved in with us, cuz then we could still be together every day.

We had been together now for 3 months and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to take the next step now. The last 2 weeks I had sneaked out into the bathroom to jerk it off, as I woke up every morning now with a hard on, and I knew it was because we were sleeping together in the same bed, and the fact that nothing more happened than a kiss goodnight my body now ached for more, I was more than ready now and I knew that she was ready too, I could feel it in her goodnight kisses that she wanted more, she had been really patient with me.

One day when I sat in the garden and I knew she was inside the house; I had updated my Instagram.

I knew she had notifications on from me, and I hoped to lure her out to me with that picture and it worked, 1 minute after I had posted it she had let a hand wander through my hair I looked up and licked my lips and then she kissed me, I dragged her down on my lap and we sat there for a while, I could sense that she was thinking about something and I had asked her what it was. She had told me that she had thought about our first meeting and the day after, I was so glad that I had been there back then. We talked about it and then closed that subject.

I kissed her deeply and fierce, I wanted her now but first I needed to turn her on, and I knew how I could do that. I started to talk dirty to her and by the look in her eyes she surely was affected by it; she got a little cheeky and had said to me that she wasn’t turned on.

I had laughed, before I started to caress her and when my fingers found her centre outside her panties, she was soaking wet, fuck I wanted her so bad right now.

So, I had pushed her up and then I took her hand and had led her into the bedroom, I closed and locked the door. It was our first time and I needed it to be prefect and not disturbed by my kids.

I let my hands wander up her body, before I took off her shirt and kissed her neck, I took off her bra and found her hard nipples, she squealed when I squished them between my fingers and my cock was reacting to the sweet sound that escaped her.

I said harsh to her “turn around now” she did. I slowly got out of my shirt she gasped loudly, I had torn her skirt and panties off, so she was completely naked, I had found her nipples and started to suck on them. I had dreamt about doing that, since the first time I had touched them, she moaned loudly, and I stopped and took a step back.

She was so beautiful standing there, hard wet nipples, her legs spread lightly, her thighs glistening from her inner wetness, I dragged her closer to me and before my fingers entered her warm wet inner, I had said to her “you’re so wet Bri” and then I had fucked her with my fingers, I made sure she came hard, she needed to be turned so much on that I wouldn’t hurt her. She was so tight, and I knew that it would be a pleasure to fill her up. I had asked her to take my clothes off me before I had pushed her down on the bed after she had come hard.

“Spread your legs and let me see how wet you are” I had said harsh to her, she did again what she was told, I loved the power I had over her, and I could see that she liked it too, she was dripping now, and I needed to taste her, so I did.

I made her come hard, every time she moaned my name my cock was reacting, I never knew I could be so hard, and I knew that it was only a matter of time, before I needed to be inside her.

When she had begged me to take her, I crawled up to her, as I slowly penetrated her, I held her gaze, she moaned my name, and it was sweet music for my ears. Her gaze had flickered, and she had shut her eyes when I filled her up, I slowly started to thrust back and forth while I was moaning.

“Fuck….Britta……you…..feel…..so…..good…….so…..tight……shit…..honey…..I….don’t……know…..how……long…….I…..can…….last”

I tried to hold back I wanted it to last as long as possible, but when she kissed me and squeezed my cock I couldn’t hold back any longer I came with a roar, and emptied myself inside her, my hot sperm filled her up, we hadn't talked about protection, but at that moment I didn't care, it had been amazing and I was glad we had waited so long to take that step.

She was happy, but not enough, because I hadn't taken her as hard as I had promised.

But she didn't have to wait that long for that, I was already semi tuned on and almost ready again. I took her hand and placed it on my cock, before I had asked her to suck me, she gasped by my words, and then she started to play with my cock before she took it in her mouth. She was playing with my cock and I was growing harder when she licked my shaft up and down. OH gosh when she had licked the head, I had moaned so loudly, and I didn’t wanted her to stop.

She did, but then she straddled me and slowly lowered herself onto my cock, this time I filled her even more up, and when she started to ride me hard, I moaned her name out loud before taking control again. I asked her to turn around so she stood on her knees and elbows, I hammered into her warm tight inner, she screamed my name, I took her so hard, so she had no doubt that she belonged to me now.

I turned her around again and I held her gaze as we came at the same time, it was so intense.

We laid there for a bit and caught our breaths again, before we had to leave the bed, as it was time for dinner.

My children could sense that something had happened in our relationship because our caresses were longer and our kisses deeper than before.

I couldn't wait for them to go to bed, because I had planned another round on the sheets, and I didn’t have to wait long for that, they went to bed early that night.

I held her close to me after our last round. I was smiling widely at her and held her gaze, I could see that she had complete trust in me, and then I started to sing the chorus from “How Does It Feel” to her, those lines described perfectly what I felt for her at that moment and before I could hold back I was turned on once again, this time we made love slowly and gently she was a bit sore, and I didn’t wanted to hurt her in any kind of way. 

When we laid there after our lovemaking, I told her what I felt for her, I told her that I was completely in love with her, and I was happy when she told me the same thing, I said that I had fallen for her when she had asked me for the picture, and she said she had fallen for me when I had smiled at her and held her tight.

I kissed her goodnight and fell quickly asleep, I knew she would be there in the morning when we woke up, and I knew that we would share this bed, for many years to come if I had it my way.

_End of Nicky’s flashback._


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up before Nicky the next day and when I thought about our day, evening and night I shivered, and my cunt reacted by the thought of him filling me up, taking me hard and gently, I slowly let my fingers run down my body and found my cunt and my clit, I was surprised at how wet I already was.

I started caressing myself, I caressed my clit and twitched lightly on the bed, I held my moans back so I didn't wake up Nicky, I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip as my groans got louder, I could feel there was a big orgasm coming and I almost reached my climax, but then I was interrupted by Nicky's hoarse voice.

"Shall I help you with that?" before I could answer, his fingers had replaced mine and I surrendered to his caresses, he whispered hoarsely at me "yes darling come, come for me, don't hold back now, say my name, I’ll make love to you afterwards"

I moaned loudly now. His pressure on my clit got harder and he still whispered "Mmmm yeah just like that give in, come for me, come hard for me" I gasped and twitched on the bed and with a final touch from him on my clit I came hard. His fingers slipped into my wet inner and he fingered me while my orgasm ebbed out.

He found my lips and kissed me deeply before removing his fingers again, he slowly let them run up my body while whispering "never do that again honey" then he grabbed my chin and our eyes met "mmm, I'd better punish you a bit so you don't do it again" I gasped.

He took my hands, held them firmly above my head, then laid himself on top of me and spread my legs widely before he penetrated hard.

"FUCK NIX" I screamed, his thrusts became harder and harder, I was still sore from yesterday, so I cried out with both pain and pleasure, but I didn't wanted him to stop, I needed him so badly, I needed to feel his cock fill me up, needed him to take me hard and forceful, I needed him to show me that he was in charge, I loved the way he could control me with his words and touch, a tear ran down my cheek as his thrust got faster “ohhh shit Nix, fuck ohhhh god”, I was close to coming again, but then he slowed down "look at me" he said harsh, and I did "the next time you want to satisfy yourself, I want to know so I can watch you, my darling"

I nodded weakly, my eyes were wet he must had seen it cuz he slowly pulled out and then slowly entered me again. He wanted to let me feel the pleasure of him filling me up, but at the same time he didn’t wanted to hurt me, I could feel that. When he was fully inside me and filled me up, I groaned loudly. I looked into his eyes and whispered to him 

"Nix I don’t care if it hurts, take me hard I beg you, please do it"

He gasped at my words and whispered to me "are you sure honey?"

I nodded and then his thrusts got deeper and harder again. We moaned loudly and came simultaneously; we laid still and got our breathing under control before he pulled out.

We kissed deeply and fierce and then I whispered “Thank you”

He looked puzzled at me “thanks for what?”

“For begin you, for making me feel this way, for loving me, for taking me hard and caring, for the amazing sex, for the dirty talk, for everything. It’s been the most amazing 3 months of my life”. He smiled at me and I looked him deeply in his eyes “Nicky I love you”

He looked at me for what felt like a year before his lips hit mine and he held me tight

“No Britta thank you for everything, thank you for handling me, for your patience with me, for not giving up on me, for the amazing sex, for liking my dirty talks. But most of all thank you for loving me the way you do.” He kissed me intense and deeply before continuing

“Britta you’re a part of my world now. I love you so much Britta, will you marry me?”

I looked at him and couldn’t believe what he had just asked me, I nodded and whispered yes.

We held each other’s gaze our eyes shined with love for each other and when we kissed again everything fell into place inside me, I knew that this was where I belonged, here under his roof, in his arms, in his bed, with him and nobody else, he was my world and everything that mattered to me. And now we were engaged, my world and my life finally fell into place and I couldn't believe that I had been so lucky since we first had met 3 months ago. I sighted as his lips left mine and then I smiled at him

“Nicky my love, I’m so incredibly happy now, you and your kids are my world now.

He kissed me again “I’m so incredibly happy now too Britta. Now we just need to tell my kids” I nodded.

Before we left the bed, he took my hand and he intertwined his fingers with mine

“I know that you already live here, but I want to ask you properly……. will you move in with me?”

“Oh, Nicky I wouldn’t have it any other way” he kissed me and then we got up.

We made breakfast and then we decided to tell his kids about it all. To them it didn’t come as a surprise, they had seen how much we loved each other and were happy for us.

When his kids were off to visit his mum, he took my hand

“Come darling we only have one or two things we need to do today, and the first thing, is a bit far from here, put on your shoes and jacket and let’s go”

I did and then we drove off. He parked the car and got out then he opened the door for me, “this way and plz close your eyes” I did, when we stood still he said “you may open them now” then I saw that we were standing in front of a jewellery shop.

I send him one look, but he just smiled at me “we need to find a proper engagement ring for you” then he held the door and we went inside

The jeweller looked up when we came in and he recognized Nicky, so he said

"Mr. Byrne, how can I help you sir?"

He looked at me, and then back at the jeweller

"I need to find an engagement ring for my lovely fiancé over here" when he said that he smiled at me and I blushed

"Well then let's see what we have, Miss just come over here then we can find one" I went over to Nicky and he took my hand

The jeweller looked at us "Shall it be gold or silver and with or without diamonds?"

"Simple gold and maybe with a diamond" I said quietly, Nicky squeezed my hand and then he said to him "Gold, simple, delicate and feminine with three diamonds, one for each month we have been together" He looked lovingly at me and the jeweller nodded and found those who matched our wishes.

We found the nicest ring and Nicky asked to get it engraved with his name and today's date in it and had it wrapped in a box. We also found a nice one for Nicky in gold, more masculine and in it we got my name and today's date engraved also.

Before we left the store, Nicky said to him. “I expect you to keep quiet about this.” He nodded and said, “I never speak of my clients’ purchases”

Nicky nodded contently and we walked out of the store.

When we got home to his house again, he found a spare key and gave it to me “here darling now you have a key to our house” I took the key from him and dragged him closer to me before giving him a kiss, he kissed me back, and his hands started to wander up and down my body. I enjoyed his feathery touches, and I groaned low.

He made me shiver with delight when he whispered hoarsely at me “Oh and the second thing we need to do today involves, me, you and a bed, then he picked me up in his arms and carried me into the bedroom, he threw me down on the bed and covered my body with his, he kissed my neck

“Bri I will take you and make love to you, but first I’ll turn you on so much that you don’t know what to do with yourself”

I gasped by his words, then he kissed and nipped on my neck while undressing me, he slowly unbuttoned my blouse, I had no bra on so he quickly found my nipples and started to suck on them, he took his time slowly harden them one by one, biting and nipping on one of them, while his fingers were busy squeezing the other one “Oh Nicky” my cunt began to react to his caresses, he kissed me deeply and trailed his fingers down my stomach, his tongue found its way into my mouth, while he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans.

His lips left mine “Lift your hips” I did, he took my jeans off, he stood up and looked hungrily at me “Stand up now!” his voice was harsh, I did, he put his fingers in my panties and dragged me closer to him, he found my neck again and slowly let his hands run down my arms and took my blouse off, he tossed it away and his hands found my panties again, he dragged them down so they landed at my feet.

“Step out of them! And spread your legs now” I trembled by his words.

He fell down on his knees and burried his head between my thights, when his tongue hit my clit the first time I gasped and moaned loud, he held my legs so I couldn’t get away from his mouth and tongue

“Fuck Nix, OH……OHH…...OHHHH” his fingers found their way inside me, he fingered me skilfully while licking me, it was too much to take “Ohhhhh……Nix…….ohhhhh honey……fuck” with one last touch from his fingers and tongue I came hard, my legs disappeared beneath me, and I was now sitting on my knees, he kissed me lovingly and held me close as my orgasm ebbed out.

When my breathing was steady again, he helped me up. “I want you to undress me now!”

_Oh, I didn’t needed to be told that twice_

I started with his shirt so he now stood bare-chested, I let my fingers run slowly up and down his chest, my hands found the zipper on his jeans and I zipped it down, as I was about to unbutton his jeans, his fingers found their way into me again, he fingered me again and it quickly became a challenge to get his jeans unbuttoned.

He fingered and caressed me and deliberately stroked his fingers over my clit, I shivered with pleasure again and my fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans.

"Mmmm Honey, do you have a little trouble getting my clothes off me?" he whispered cheekily and increased his caresses

"Mmmmm no, not at all" I sighted deeply as he caressed me even more and my legs trembled under me, I took a deep breath and finally unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. His black boxers came to sight and his already stiff cock filled them out. My cunt immediately responded to the sight, I moaned low and licked my lips he saw it and pulled me in to him.

He kissed me and as my hands found the elastic of his boxer shorts, I pulled at them lightly, he made his kisses even deeper, I pulled them down over his stiff cock and as they landed at his feet he let go of my lips and stepped out of them.

We stood for a brief moment and looked at each other, he let his hand run down my arm and he interlaced fingers with me.

Then he pulled me toward him again, my breasts hit his trained torso. He kissed me passionately, I felt his stiff cock and swung a leg around him so he could get better access.

I wanted him to take me, but that was not his plan yet. Instead he pushed me up against the wall, grabbed my ass and lifted me up I swung both legs around him, he moaned loudly when he felt how wet I was, and he couldn't control himself anymore.

“Fuck taking it slow” he said and penetrated me hard I gasped, he sat the pace with hard thrusts back and forth I whimpered with pleasure as he filled me up once again and moaned disappointed as he pulled out. He dragged me over to the bed, lifted me up and placed me on the sheets and then he crawled up to me. He held himself up, his eyes locked with mine

“What do you want me to do to you?” he asked harsh, before continuing “you want me to take you slow and gently, cuz I can do that, I will let my big cock enter you inch by inch and pull back out again to tease you, I can take you so slowly that you will beg me for more.

I shook my head “Nicky, please don’t”

“So, you want me to take you hard and forceful till you are screaming my name?”

“Yes please” my cunt was on fire now, I needed him badly

“Spread your legs for me and play with yourself”

My hand shook as I slowly brought it down between my legs, I found my clit and slowly touched it

"Yes, just like that honey, touch yourself, do it faster, let me see you come" he whispered hoarsely at me.

His fingers found one of my nipples and he squeezed it hard, I squealed, my hand moved faster now, and my breathing became superficial, I satisfied myself while his fingers were busy caressing my breasts.

He moaned louder as I twisted on the sheet

"Look at me when you come" he commanded I opened my eyes and he held my gaze. My breathing was fast now, and it wasn't long before I came hard

"Just like that, yes, my darling that was good, but now it's my turn to make you come hard”

I whimpered at his words, "Nicky please, take me now and take me hard"

“Oh, I will Bri, I will”

Then he covered my body with his, I spread my legs, I felt his cock against my cunt, I whimpered low. I spread my legs even more and then he penetrated me hard

“Fuck Nicky” I gasped. He thrusted hard back and forth, and I moaned loudly

"Oh, fuck Nicky .... it .... feels .... so .... good ...... keep going ....... shit oh honey ...... ohhh .... ohh”

If possible, he thrusted even deeper now "oh fuck, oh fuck honey, keep going it feels so good”

My inner walls tightened around his cock and now he moaned loudly, he set the pace and it made us both moan loudly and when he came deep inside me, he roared.

We laid still afterwards and caught our breaths. He pulled out and then he laid on his side, I turned and laid on my side too, facing him and looking into his eyes.

“Honey, my love, I love you. I just want you to know that, no matter what happens between you and me,” he placed a hand gently on my stomach, I looked at him

“Honey what are you trying to say?”

He scratched his hair and looked away “I don’t know how to say it properly, I’m afraid that I will sound like an ass”

I took his hand then he looked at me again “Honey I know we haven’t talked about protection, and the fact that we didn’t use a condom or you didn’t pull out before you came, makes it more risky that I could become pregnant in a short matter of time, but I’m ready for that if you are?”

He gave me a kiss “Honey I don’t think about it as a risk, I think about it as a blessing if you become pregnant"

“Okay Nix I’m confused now, so you were afraid you would sound like an ass for not using protection but at the same time it’s a blessing if I’m pregnant?”

“Yeah I know it’s confusing, I was so afraid that you would be mad at me for not taking the lead and using a condom”

“Oh, Nix my love no I could never be mad at you for that, then I should have stopped you, I love you so much. And if we have made a baby, then I hope that he or she will have your eyes and smile” he kissed me deeply and caring

“Oh darling I love you so much” he pulled me closer to him and we just laid there for a while before it was time to get up again, his kids would soon come home from their grandmother's house.

When I had gotten my clothes back on, and I came out from the bathroom, I found him in the bedroom down on one knee; he sat with the box from the jeweller. I couldn’t hold back the gasp that escaped me.

He looked lovingly at me “Britta I would hate myself for not doing this properly so I’m doing it now, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me and my kids?”

“Oh Nicky of course I will. I love you with all my heart”

He took the ring from the box, intertwined fingers with me and kissed my tears away, before he placed the ring on my finger, then he took my hand in his and gave it a kiss. He looked lovingly at me "now we’re properly engaged my darling"

We went out of the bedroom and waited for his kids to come home.


	9. Chapter 9

The next three month flew by, we were still in lockdown and we were now in the middle of July. He came out to me one day, when I was sitting in the garden with Gia and helped her with her home schooling.

Gia looked up “Daddy you’re home from your run” he smiled at her and then she gave him a hug and a kiss.

He walked over and gave me a kiss “I’m hitting the shower now honey, and after that, we need to have a little talk” he smiled at me

“Yes, sure honey” I smiled and returned to helping Gia, she had just finished when he came back out in the garden again in his shorts and t-shirt. I licked my lips when I saw him, those shorts and that t-shirt hugged his body in all the right places, I could see his chest and his bulge, and I got wet just by the sight.

He walked over to me very confidently, there was something raw masculine about his walk, that made me drool, he pulled me up and out of the chair. He kissed me sincerely and deeply, I could feel that he wanted me, and I wanted him, if we could, then we would spend most of the time in bed, we both had a great appetite for each other.

It was as if the 3 months we had waited for sex, had made us have some serious catching up to do. His lips left mine and I stood breathless “mmm Nix we need to do something about this later” I put my hand on his bulge and rubbed him gently outside his pants.

He moaned low “Fuck honey ohhh shit, mmmm don’t touch me like that when we can’t do anything now” I rubbed him a bit more, he removed my hand forceful and looked hungrily at me.

I smiled cheekily at him “mmmm are you sure?” It took all of his strength not to take me right there on that lounge, I could see it in his eyes.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down “Yes honey I’m sure, now sit, I want to ask you something” I sat down and he sat beside me, then he took my hand and looked me in the eyes

“I've thought about this today when I was out running, but I don't know if you've thought about it too? So now I'm just asking, honey shouldn't you have had your period by now? Or am I wrong?"

I looked at him a bit in shock. Then I started counting in my head

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" I mumbled. Then I looked at him "no honey you're not wrong, I think I should have had it one or two months ago, but I’m not sure, my period has never been stable, but it has never been this late”

We sat quietly and looked at each other for a long time. He took my hands in his "we have to find out whether you are pregnant or not, very soon then"

He put one hand on my stomach and looked at me affectionately, "I actually hope you are, and that it's a little boy”

My eyes got wet and I blinked my tears away, I sobbed quietly and then he wiped my tears away.

"Shhh honey what's wrong?"

"Oh, Nicky there's nothing wrong, I'm just overwhelmed, that you mean what you said, that you saw it as a blessing if I'm pregnant"

"Honey I'm 41 years old, of course I mean what I say, I'm not running from you or throwing you out of the house, it takes two of us to make a baby and we sure as hell will be two, or maybe five who will take care of it, let's find a pharmacy and buy that test so we can know for sure"

With those words he got up, he held my hand tight and made me stand, I hesitated for a second then he looked at me again.

“Is there something wrong?”

"No but honey it’s probably best if I buy the test myself, there is no one here in the area that knows what I look like, or that we live together" he thought about what I had said, then he answered;

“Yeah honey you’re right, you can just take the bike to the pharmacy, it is only 1.5 km from here" I nodded, gave him a kiss, and found my bike.

Nicky looked at me as I took off to the pharmacy, then he sat down on the lounge chair and he lets his thoughts wander back to what had happened in the last three months.


	10. Chapter 10

_Nicky’s flashback_

The day after our first time together, I woke up because I heard Britta moan low and she was twisting beside me in the bed. I laid still and watched her, fuck it turned me on to see her play with herself. When I could hear her getting closer to a big orgasm, I interrupted her. That was a pleasure; I would love to have for myself, to make her come hard and on my terms.

I had whispered hoarsely to her, "Shall I help you with that?" she did not manage to answer before I had replaced my fingers with hers.

I quickly found her swollen clit and started caressing it, when she surrendered to my caresses, I knew I had won, so I increased my caresses, they quickly became faster and harder. I kept whispering to her "yes darling come, come for me don’t hold back now, say my name. I will make love to you afterwards"

She moaned loudly now, my cock reacted on her moans, and my pressure on her clit got harder "Mmmm yeah just like that, give in, come for me, come hard for me" she was now twisting on the bed, when she came my fingers slipped into her, and I had fingered her until her orgasm ebbed out.

I had found her lips and kissed her deeply, my fingers had slowly run up her body. Then I had whispered a bit harsh to her "never do that again honey" I had grabbed her chin a bit forceful so our eyes had met, I said to her "mmm, I'd better punish you a bit so you don't do it again" She had gasped by my words and before she could react further, I took her hands and held them firmly above her head so she couldn’t move. I really loved the power it gave me over her, I was still surprised, that she had gotten that side out in me.

My cock was so hard I needed to be inside her now, so I covered her body with mine and had penetrated her so hard that she screamed my name. With every scream that escaped her, my thrusts got harder.

I knew that she properly still would be sore from yesterday, but right then and there that didn't matter, I filled her up. I needed to show her that I was in charge, that I had the power over her pleasure.

She moaned loudly now “ohhh shit Nix, fuck ohhhh god” she was so close to coming again, I could hear it, so I slowed down "look at me" I had said harsh, when she did what I told her to do, I had said "the next time you want to satisfy yourself, I want to know so I can watch you, my darling"

She had nodded weakly, and then I saw that her eyes were wet, I was a bit taken back by that. I wanted to let her feel the pleasure of me filling her up, but I didn’t wanted to hurt her. I slowly pulled out and then slowly entered her again.

But when I was fully inside her and I filled her up, she groaned loudly. She had held my gaze and whispered to me.

"Nix I don’t care if it hurts, take me hard I beg you, please do it"

I had gasped by her words and whispered to her "are you sure honey?"

She nodded, that was the only permission I needed, so my thrusts got deeper and harder again. We moaned loudly and came simultaneously; then we laid still and got our breathing under control before I pulled out.

We kissed deeply and fierce and then she had whispered “Thank you”

I was confused and looked puzzled at her “thanks for what?”

“For being you, for making me feel this way, for loving me, for taking me hard and caring, for the amazing sex, for the dirty talk, for everything. It’s been the most amazing 3 months of my life”. I had smiled at her and then she had looked me deeply in my eyes “Nicky I love you” she had then said.

I had just looked at her, I was so taken back by her confession, that I for a second didn’t knew what to do.

Then my lips had hit hers and I held her tight, I thanked her for how she was handling me, for her patience with me, for never giving up on me, for the amazing sex, for liking my dirty talks, but most of all I thanked her for loving me the way she did.

I told her that she was a big part of my world now. Then I had held her gaze before I had said "I love you so much Britta, will you marry me?” I loved her so much and I meant every word. She had looked at me and then she whispered yes.

The rest of the morning was a bit of a blur, I was over the moon and I surely didn’t think clearly, I could remember that my mom had picked up the kids to spend the day with them and I knew that we were now engaged. I sure as hell couldn’t remember what we had had for breakfast or what we had done after my kids were gone from the house, maybe we had just been us and enjoyed the silence. I knew I had said that we needed to do at least one or two things today but right now I couldn’t remember what it was.

Then it had hit me, we needed to find a prober engagement ring for her, and after that, I desperately needed her again, my lust towards her was so intense and overwhelming, that sometimes it scared me. Again, I could feel my cock tighten against my jeans, but this time I had managed to shake it off me. Or else we wouldn’t get out of the house or the bed the rest of the day.

I had found mine and hers shoes and jacket. So now we were ready, we drove to the nearest jeweller and there we found rings for both of us in gold. She was so shy again when she had said what she wanted. For me money wasn’t an issue, but I knew that it was for her, so I decided on the ring, and when she saw it, I could see that she was happy about my choice.

When we got home, I gave her the spare key to the house, and had asked her properly to move in with us, and of course she had said yes, she lived here anyways. She gave me a kiss, and then I had whispered hoarsely at her

“Oh, and the second thing we need to do today involves me, you and a bed"

She had shivered by my words. I carried her into the bedroom, placed her on the bed and crawled up to her. I nipped on her neck until she shivered, I told her that I would turn her on so much that she didn't know what to do with herself. And then I would make love to her.

I had kissed her neck and unbuttoned her blouse at the same time, she had shivered.

To my surprise she didn't have a bra on, her nipples longed for my caresses and I started to suck on them one by one, biting and nipping on one, while my hand squeezed the other one.

“Oh Nicky” It was always sweet music to my ears when she moaned my name, I kissed her deeply, my tongue found its way into her warm mouth, my fingers trailed down her stomach, I unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

I broke the kiss and told her to lift her hips, so I could get her jeans off. She did and I stood up and got them completely off her.

Then my commanding side took over “Stand up now!” I had said harsh, she did, my cock immediately reacted when she followed my order. My fingers found her panties; I dragged her closer to me again. Kissed her neck and took her blouse off her and tossed it away, we didn't needed that now.

Then I had dragged her panties down, so they landed at her feet “Step out of them! And spread your legs now” I said harsh again, she had trembled by my words but did what she was told.

Her tights and her cunt were glistening with her wetness; my cock tightened against my jeans by the sight. I needed to taste her again, so I fell down on my knees, and I held her tight so she couldn't move, she moaned loudly now.

“Fuck Nix, OH……OHH…...OHHHH”, with every moan from her, my cock grew harder, I needed to feel exactly how wet she was, so I let my fingers slip inside her, she was so wet and still so tight. I fingered her skilfully "Ohhhhh……Nix…….ohhhhh honey……fuck” then with one last touch from my fingers and tongue she came hard, her legs disappeared under her, and I had kissed her lovingly until her orgasm had ebbed out.

When her breathing was steady again, I helped her up, and said to her

“I want you to undress me now!” she had looked hungrily at me and then she took of my shirt, her fingers had run down my chest, I loved when she did that, she found the zipper on my jeans. I had let her zip it down, but I thought she needed to work a bit before getting my jeans unbuttoned so I fingered her again and deliberately stroked my fingers over her clit. I had smiled when her fingers fumbled with the button while I caressed her.

"Mmmm Honey, do you have a little trouble getting my clothes off me?" I had whispered cheekily at her and then I had increased my caresses.

"Mmmmm no, not at all" she sighted deeply as her legs trembled under her.

She took a deep breath and got my jeans unbuttoned, she pulled them down, when she saw my bulge, she moaned low and licked her lips.

I had pulled her towards me and kissed her forceful and deeply when she took of my boxers, as they landed at my feet, I stepped out of them.

We stood for a brief moment and looked at each other, my hand ran down her arm and I interlaced fingers with her before I pulled her towards me again, when her breasts hit my torso I kissed her passionately, she felt my hard cock and then she swung a leg around me, so I could get better access to take her, but that was not my plan yet. I needed to turn her more on, so I pushed her up against the wall and lifted her up just to tease her, but that plan quickly went down the drain, she was soaking wet, and that was more than I could take;

“Fuck taking it slow” I had mumbled, then I penetrated her hard, she gasped, I sat the pace with hard thrusts back and forth she screamed with pleasure now, I continued till I was almost on the edge of coming, and she had groaned disappointedly when I pulled out. I was not done with her yet.

I dragged her over to the bed again and placed her on the sheets before I crawled up to her. When my eyes locked with hers, I had asked her harsh

“What do you want me to do to you!? You want me to take you slow and gently, cuz I can do that!, I can and will let my big cock enter you inch by inch, and pull back out again just to tease you, I can take you so slowly that you will beg me for more."

She had shaken her head and then send me a pleading look “Nicky, please don’t”

I asked again harsher.

“So, you want me to take you hard and forceful till you are screaming my name!?”

Before she had answered “Yes please” I had seen it in her eyes, she was so turned on now, that I could do almost anything to her.

I could take her right now, or I could be more commanding, I knew she would like it both ways, so I choose to be more commanding, it always turned me even more on.

“Spread your legs for me and play with yourself!”

Her hand was shaking when she brought it down between her legs, I followed the movement with my eyes, when she slowly touched her clit a moan escaped me. I whispered hoarsely to her.

"Yes, just like that honey, touch yourself, do it faster let me see you come"

My fingers found one of her nipples, I squeezed it hard, she squealed, her hand moved faster, her breathing superficial, she was satisfying herself while I watched her, it was so hot to look at, so I had moaned loudly.

She twisted on the sheet, she was so close to coming now "Look at me when you come" I had commanded, she opened her eyes and I held her gaze. As I squeezed her nipples, she came hard.

It had turned me on so much so see her satisfy herself that my voice was weak now

"Yes, just like that, mmm my darling that was good, but now it's my turn to make you come hard"

She had whimpered by my words and said "Nicky please, take me now, and take me hard"

“Oh, I will Bri, I will” I had assured her.

Then I had covered her body with mine, she had spread her legs widely and whimpered low when she had felt my cock against her cunt. I had penetrated her hard again, she moaned my name, as my thrusts got harder back and forth, she responded to it

"Oh, fuck Nicky .... it .... feels .... so .... good ...... keep going ....... shit oh honey ...... ohhh .... ohh”

My thrusts got deeper, and she moaned "oh fuck, oh fuck honey, keep going it feels so good”

I moaned loudly when I felt her inner walls tighten around my cock, I sat the pace and we both moaned loudly. I roared my orgasm out when I came deep inside her.

We laid still afterwards and caught our breaths. I pulled out and then I laid on my side, she turned and laid on her side too, facing me. I looked into her beautiful green eyes, and then I had placed my hand gently on her stomach and said to her

“Honey, my love, I love you. I just want you to know that……. No matter what happens between you and me,”

She looked questioningly at me and then she had said

“Honey what are you trying to say?”

I had looked away and scratched my hair, I told her that I wasn’t quite sure, what I meant as I was afraid that I would sound like an ass.

She had taken my hand as I had looked at her again. She said what I couldn't say, she knew we hadn’t talked about protection, and since we hadn't used a condom and that I hadn't pulled out, there was a risk that she could be pregnant by now, she said she was ready for that if I was.

I had kissed her deeply and said to her “Honey I don’t think about it as a risk, I think about it as a blessing if you are pregnant"

Now she was confused, and she couldn't understand me, so I explained to her that I was afraid that she was mad at me for not having taken the lead and put on a condom.

She was really a true gem. She had just kissed me lovingly and said “Oh Nix my love, no I could never be mad at you for that, then I should have stopped you, I love you. And if we have made a baby, then I hope that he or she will have your eyes and smile”

I kissed her deeply and caring, her words had hit my heart, and I knew that she was the one for me.

“Oh darling I love you so much” I had pulled her closer to me and we just laid there for a while holding each other before it was time to get up, my kids would soon come home from my mom's house.

As she went into the bathroom, to get clean clothes on, I found the ring we had purchased earlier that day.

I got down on one knee in the bedroom and waited for her. When she came out and saw me sitting there a gasp escaped her.

I had looked lovingly at her and then I said

“Britta I would hate myself for not doing this properly so I’m doing it now, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me and my kids?”

She had not hesitated at all and had said

“Oh Nicky of course I will. I love you with all my heart” as I took the ring out from the box I stood up. I kissed her happy tears away, took her hand in mine and placed the ring on her finger.

I intertwined fingers with her and then I looked lovingly at her

"Now we’re properly engaged my darling" We went out of the bedroom and waited for my kids to come home.

_End of flashback._

Nicky looked down on his hand with his engagement ring on. He smiled and then thought _I can’t wait till we are married, just to have the opportunity to call her my wife is the best thing._ He also couldn’t wait for me to come home again.

He was still sitting on the lounge and was now beginning to get restless. It was never a good situation for him to be in, his thoughts could easily wander, and they did; _does it really take so long to get down to the pharmacy? I hope she is okay, and I really hope that she is soon home again, with the test, so we can know for sure if she is pregnant or not,_ He smiled to himself. _I really like the thought of her being pregnant with our child_ _and if it’s a son I already know what his name shall be, but only if she would like the name too._

His thoughts stopped when I stood in front of him.

“Hey darling” he said

“Hey honey, I got the test, so if you will help me, then I’m going in to take it now” he nodded

I was so nervous when I was trying to open it up, my hands were shaking madly, he saw it and took it from me and opened it instead, then he gave it to me again. I smiled at him and went into the bathroom.

I set the alarm and went back out to him again, it was the longest 5 minutes of my life, we didn’t talk, it was not necessary, he just held me close, then my alarm buzzed. I send him one look, he understood and picked up the test, when he saw the plus sign he smiled widely.

He walked out to me with a big grin on his face, before I could react he had lifted me up and gave me a deep kiss, when he sat me down again, he placed a hand on my stomach and held me close, then he gently whispered to me;

“Honey you’re pregnant” I looked at him, his eyes shined with love towards me “we’re going to become parents. My love, I can’t wait to see you grow and glow”

He took my hand, I was still a bit shocked “I’m pregnant with our child, oh my god, I can’t believe it.” Then I looked at him and gasped a bit

“Oh, Nicky it’s amazing WE’RE going to become parents” He smiled at me “Yes my love we are"

I looked at him “I need to call the doctor, we need to find out how far along I am” he nodded “Yes, that’s a good idea, but first…..” he found my lips and kissed me deeply, fierce and caring.

“Mmmm Nix” I mumbled against his lips, his hands quickly found their way up under my skirt, he caressed me till I moaned his name, “Ohhhh Nicky honey” he gently laid me down on the bed, took my skirt and panties slowly off me. Then he let me remove his shorts and boxers, he spread my legs and then he penetrated me slowly and gentle

“Ohh honey, Oh Nicky, yes mmm just like that” I was moaning low and enjoyed that he once again filled me up.

“Ohhh honey” he moaned “fuck you still feel so wonderful, so thigh, fuck honey yes ohh gosh” we gently made love this time and when we came it was with a loud moan. I kissed him loving before he pulled out, we got our clothes back on and then I called the doctor.


	11. Chapter 11

My doctor wanted to see me ASAP, she wanted to confirm my pregnancy and see if she could scan me to see how far along, I was. We had done some calculations ourselves and thought that I was about 8-10 weeks along, I almost knew that I might have had my ovulation in one of the days when we have had sex for the first time. But since my period had been a little unstable all the time we had been together, we didn’t know for sure.

I got an appointment at the doctor a week later; Nicky was with me. She had been rude to him and asked him what his relationship was with me, he had answered her nicely, saying that he was my fiancé and also the father of our child. She had looked a bit surprised and almost fell out of the chair when he had told her.

I could understand her, we were not public with our relationship, it was not necessary. We enjoyed ourselves, and since we were still in lockdown no one had seen us in public and we hadn’t posted anything online, we didn’t needed the media to know yet.

She did some calculations but couldn’t figure out how far along I was, so she hoped that she could see something when she scanned me. She found the ultrasound machine and Nicky took my hand when she turned off the lights.

She placed the scanner on my stomach, and started to look at the screen, Nicky held my hand tight, and I only looked at him, he gave me a light kiss on the cheek, and smiled at me, then the doctor said.

“There, we have something” we both looked at her, she pointed to the screen, and said

“There we have a little beating heart” she smiled at us. Then she started to measure on the little shrimp.

She looked again and then she said surprised.

“We have a second beating heart” Nicky gasped and so did I.

That wasn’t something we had been expecting, that it could actually be twins. He held my hand a little tighter and looked at me, our eyes said it all. That sure changed a lot, that there were not one but two babies, and we knew we needed to have a talk later, cuz with twins who knew how long we could keep this a secret, to his kids, and if I was able to get to my due date or if they would be premature..

She finished the measurements and said that I was about 10 weeks pregnant. Despite the shock Nicky gave me a kiss, and the doctor looked away. It was a very intimate moment for us.

She congratulated us before we said goodbye to her and left, when we were back in the parking basement Nicky looked lovingly at me and pulled me in to him, he kissed me deeply, lovingly and passionately, as his lips left mine he placed a hand on my stomach

“My love it’s going to be so wonderful to share this journey with you”

I kissed him lovingly too

“Oh, honey it’s going to be wonderful to share this journey with you too"

He smiled at me and held the car door open for me, I sat down in the passenger seat and then we drove home to our house.

When we were home again and sat in the garden, he took my hand and said

“We need to talk this through, I never expected that there could be two babies, I’m afraid and over the moon about it at the same time. I just don’t know how long we can keep it a secret to my kids, so maybe we need to tell them about it as soon as possible.?”

I nodded and gave him a kiss, he looked so vulnerable so I just put my arms around him and gave him a hug, I knew why he was afraid. Rocco and Jay had been born 6 weeks premature and had spent the first month in the hospital; he didn’t wanted to experience that again. I could understand him, cuz then he had to be living two lives, one at home with Gia, Rocco, and Jay and one at the hospital with me and the twins. That thought was so sad that I started to sob.

Nicky heard it “Hey honey don’t cry” He said and looked at me, I dried my tears away and took a deep breath to calm myself. “What are you crying about?” he asked

I shook my head “honestly I don’t know why, but I think that it was the thought of you needing to live two lives, if they are born too early, one here” I said and looked around the garden “and one at the hospital I can’t put you through that again” my eyes became wet again and he held me while he said;

“Hey honey, shh you don’t need to worry about that yet, who says that they are going to be born early, we will never know, let’s just enjoy the pregnancy and the fact that there are two babies and not just one, it’s a miracle.”

He gave me a kiss on the top of my head, and I looked up at him.

“Sorry about that, a minor panic attack I guess” he smiled, and his lips found mine, he kissed me lovingly.

When our lips parted, I said “I think it’s a good idea that your kids are going to hear about it soon, I think already tomorrow maybe, what do you think about that?”

He smiled at me “I think it’s perfect”

I smiled and kissed him lovingly, he held me tight and deepened the kiss, and that’s how his kids and his mum found us in the garden, when they came back from their walk.

We were lost in our own little world and hadn’t heard them, until his mum cleared her throat loudly.

I looked up and blushed, I had only met his mum three times and never had she walked in on us kissing like that, and neither had his kids.

Nicky blushed too when he saw Rocco and Jay rolling their eyes and I thought that it was cute.

Nicky placed his hand on my stomach unconsciously and caressed it, his mum saw it.

“Hey Mam” Nicky said

“Hello Mrs. Byrne” I said

“Hello Nico and hello Britta, Bri my dear plz call me Yvonne, we are family since you and Nico are engaged” She said.

I nodded “I will do that Yvonne” she smiled at me.

Then I stood up

“I’ll just go in and find some coffee and tea” I said.

Yvonne was quick and said “I’ll help you with that”

When we got into the kitchen and she helped me, she caught my eye

“Britta is there something you want to tell me?” I looked at her questioningly. Then she asked me

“Are you pregnant”

I dropped the mug I was holding, luckily it was plastic, so it didn’t break, I got all flustered and didn’t know what to answer, she came over to me and gave me a hug

“My dear how far along are you?”

“10 Weeks, but the kids don’t know anything yet, we wanna tell them tomorrow, we have just found out ourselves today, how far along I’m”

She nodded, then I blurred out “Yvonne I'm so scared of it all”

“But dear why?”

“You better sit down for he next news” I said, when she did, I continued.

“It’s twins.” she gasped.

“We just found out about today also and I’m afraid that they will be born too early and then Nicky needs to live two lives” she stood up and gave me a hug.

“I’ll help both of you the best I can with the kids if it will come to that” she said, I nodded and said thank you.

Nicky came into the kitchen, he couldn’t understand what took us so long, then he saw me in tears and his mum hugging me, he came over to me and stroked my back.

“Honey what’s wrong”

“Nothing my love” I smiled at him.

His mum gave him a hug and said.

“Congratulations my boy, plz take care of Britta, she needs all the help she can get now when you’re becoming parents, and I can hardly wait to meet the two little Byrnes”

He just looked at his mum “Mam how?”

“Nico I saw how you caressed her stomach, you haven’t done that with so much affection before, so I asked Britta and when she dropped the mug she was holding I put two and two together”

He gave his mum a hug “of course I’ll take care of her”

He turned around towards me again and gave me a deep kiss before he said

“Shall we go out in the garden again and enjoy the coffee and tea?” his mum and me both nodded and then we went out to his kids again.

His mum stayed and had dinner with us before she headed home. We got the kids tucked into bed and then we relaxed on the couch. I curled up beside him and placed my head on his chest, I loved the rhythm of his beating heart, he gently stroked my back and it wasn’t long before my eyes slowly closed and I was fast asleep.

Nicky looked down at me when he heard my breathing got heavy and saw that I was asleep. _She’s sleeping, god she’s beautiful, I better get her to bed, we have some huge news to share tomorrow with the kids._

He slowly stood up and then he lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom, he placed me on the sheets and got my dress off me before he put the duvet over me.

I grunted lightly in my sleep and he gave me a kiss on the forehead before he went out to the bathroom, when he came back, he slipped under the duvet to me. I muttered "Nix" in my sleep and reached out after him.

He smiled and put his arms around me, I scooted closer to him and then my head found its way to his chest again.

I sighted deeply when I heard his heartbeat again, he kissed the top of my head and laid down on the pillow and relaxed.

Before he fell asleep, he thought back on today.


	12. Chapter 12

_Nicky’s flashback._

We went to visit the doctor so we could figure out how far along Britta was, we thought that she would be 8-10 weeks, but we didn’t know for sure.

The doctor had been very rude when she had asked me what my relationship was with Britta.

I had become so mad at her, talking to me that way! But before I had started yelling at her, I had counted to ten, so at least I could answer her nicely, that I was in fact her fiancé and also the father of our baby.

She had almost fell out of the chair, nobody besides my kids and my mom knew that I had found a girlfriend and nobody (besides them) certainly didn’t know that we were engaged.

I couldn’t help but laugh a bit in my head when she had reacted like that. Well then, maybe next time she wouldn’t be that rude to at patient.

She couldn’t calculate how far along Britta was, so she decided to scan her, I took her hand when the doctor had turned out the lights and gave her a light kiss on the cheek when she started to scan her.

She quickly found a beating heart and then measured on that little shrimp, I was so happy, I couldn’t wait to be a father again, then she moved the scanner a bit and said “there we have a second beating heart” we just looked at each other our eyes said it all, I had never expected that it could be twins, that I could be so lucky again, at the same time I was so scared that the same thing would happen again, that they could be born premature like Rocco and Jay. I didn’t tell her that I was scared, maybe she could see it, I didn’t know how to put my mind at ease.

The doctor said that she was 10 weeks pregnant, she turned the lights on again and congratulated us before we left.

When we reached the parking basement, I kissed her deeply and passionately and placed my hand on her stomach.

I had said to her “my love it’s going to be so wonderful to share this journey with you” she had kissed me, and I could tell that she was happy to hear that.

We drove home again and sat out in the garden. I took her hand and looked at her I knew that we needed to talk about this; I told her that I was over the moon about it, but also that I was afraid. I had said to her that I thought that we should tell my kids about it soon, she had only nodded and gave me a kiss.

I had drifted away in my own thoughts, and she had giving me a hug, she was silent for a while then she had stared to sob. “Hey honey don’t cry” I had said to her, I don’t know what had made her cry, so I had asked her, she was afraid that they would be born too early and that I would have to live two lives for a short time.

I had thought about that too but told her not to worry about that just yet, that we should just enjoy this. I told her that it was a true miracle that there were two babies.

I had given her a kiss on the top of her head and she had looked up.

“Sorry about that, a minor panic attack I guess” she said. I had smiled and kissed her lovingly.

She thought that my kids should know about it already tomorrow and I had said to her

“I think it’s perfect”

She smiled and kissed me lovingly, I held her tight and deepened the kiss, and that’s how my kids and my mum had found us, when they got back from their walk. In a close and strictly adult rated embrace.

We were lost in our own little world and hadn’t heard them, until my mum had cleared her throat loudly.

We both blushed, I did because Rocco and Jay had rolled their eyes, she because my mum had never seen us kiss like that.

I had unconsciously placed my hand on her stomach and caressed it before we greeted her.

“Hey Mam” I said and had a hard time looking my mum in the eyes. I was still a bit trembling from our embrace.

“Hello Mrs. Byrne” She said

“Hello Nico and hello Britta, Bri my dear plz call me Yvonne, we are family since you and Nico are engaged” She had said to her.

“I will do that Yvonne” Britta had said, and my mum had smiled.

Then she had stood up and said.

“I’ll just go in and find some coffee and tea”

My mum was quick and had said “I’ll help you with that”

I found it a bit strange, that she had been so quick to offer her help, she normally didn’t do that. I shook the thought off me and hugged Gia, she was sitting on my lap. 

“Dad” Rocco and Jay had said in unison, I looked towards them.

Then Jay had started “We like that you and Bri have found each other, but plz don’t kiss her like THAT when we are watching, it's uper embarrassing and a bit gross for us” Rocco just nodded.

I giggled a bit at what had happened afterwards.

Gia had stuck her tongue out to them and said out loud "I thought it was so sweet and romantic”

She sure was daddy’s little girl and I couldn’t do anything wrong in her eyes, so I had given her a massive hug and said “Thank you Gia”

She had smiled at me and then asked

“Dad does it take that long to get some Coffee, tea, and cookies?”

“No it shouldn’t, wait here I’ll go have a look” I stood up and then I walked into the kitchen, I got worried when I saw Britta in tears and my mum hugging her, so I had immediately walked over to her and stroked her back

“Honey what’s wrong” I had asked

“Nothing my love” she smiled at me. Now I was confused then my mum had given me a hug and said

“Congratulations my boy, plz take care of Britta, she needs all the help she can get now when you’re becoming parents, I can hardly wait to meet the two little Byrnes”

I just looked at her total confused and then I asked, “Mam how?”

“Nico I saw how you caressed her stomach, you haven’t done that with so much affection before, so I asked Britta and when she dropped the mug she was holding I put two and two together”

I had giving my mum a hug and said “of course I’ll take care of her”

I turned around towards Britta again and gave her a deep kiss before I asked

“Shall we go out in the garden again and enjoy the coffee, tea and cookies?” both my mum and Britta had nodded and then we went out in the garden again.

My mum had stayed and had dinner with us before she was heading home. When we have gotten the kids tucked into bed, we had relaxed on the couch. She had curled up beside me and laid her head on my chest, I had gently stroked her back and it wasn’t long before she was fast asleep.

 _She’s sleeping, god she’s beautiful, I better get her to bed, we have some huge news to share tomorrow with the kids._

I had lifted her up in my arms and carried her to the bedroom, placed her on the sheets and got her dress off before I put the duvet over her.

She had grunted lightly in her sleep and I gave her a kiss on the forehead before I went out to the bathroom, when I came back in again, I slipped under the duvet to her. She muttered "Nix" in her sleep and reached out after me.

I had put my arms around her, she had sighted deeply when her head had landed on my chest again.

_End of flashback_

And now we were lying here.

I gave her a kiss again before I tried to drift off to sleep, we had a big day tomorrow. I hoped my kids would take the news well.

I would also ask her if we could tell it ALL to Shane, Mark, and Kian, they had absolutely no idea what was going on in my life right now.

We had talked on FaceTime a few times since the lockdown of Ireland, but I had not told them that I had met someone, that I was completely in love, engaged and that we were expecting twins in December or January. They would probably get a shock when they heard about it all.

But it was mostly Shane I needed to tell it to. He was my best friend and the one I could always reach out to if something was bothering me.

I already knew now that I would probably need a shoulder to cry on. Because I was very afraid it would end just like it had done with Rocco and Jay, that they would be spending their first month in the hospital. I just couldn’t take that right now.

I fell asleep with the thoughts swarming around in my head, I hoped it would all be better in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next day to light cuddles from Nicky, and he had kissed me lightly before he had asked me.

“Darling, would it be okay with you, if I told Shane, Mark and Kian about you, they have absolute no idea about what’s going on in my life at the moment with you and us”

I had looked at him and said “Oh babe of course I havn't thought about that, that you needed to tell your best mates about it all, why don’t you call them when we have had breakfast, I would love to chat to them too”

He smiled at me “and the kids will get to know about it when we are having breakfast?” I nodded

When we ate breakfast, Nicky said that he would like to tell them something, they all looked intensely at him and then he said

“We would like to let you know that Britta is pregnant with twins” they didn’t say anything they just sat and looked open mouthed at us.

We both got nervous and then Rocco broke the silence.

“Are we going to be big brothers again, and Gia a big sister?” we nodded slowly

“Wow that’s strange and wonderful at the same time” Jay said.

Gia hopped down from the chair and gave her dad and then me a hug “When?” she asked

“In December or January” I said. She nodded and placed a hand on my stomach “are there really two babies in there” I nodded

“Wow” she said again and then she returned to eat her breakfast.

His kids were in a bit of shock, and we had called his mum to ask her if she could look after them and help them with any questions that might pop up, she gladly did that.

When she arrived, Nicky decided to first call Shane on FaceTime. He had asked me for some alone time, where he would tell him about it, then I could talk to him afterwards. I had accepted that and said I would be in the garden when he needed me. 

“Hey Nix, what’s up” he said when he answered the call

“Well I have some big news to tell you all but I wanted to talk to you first; because I probably need a friend when it all gets a little too much and I end up panicking"

Shane was quiet at the other end before he said.

"Nix what are you trying to tell me?"

"Shay I've met someone, a really sweet girl, we met when she was in the audience for DWTSIRL. We've been a couple for almost 6 months now"

"Nix that's great" Shane said

"Yeah it is”

“Well what’s her name then”

“It’s Britta, I call her Bri, Shay are you sitting down?"

"I am now, why?"

“Well the next thing I’m going to tell you, will probably come as a shock, we've been engaged for 3 months and I'm gonna be a dad again”……….Shane looked at him, he frowned, then Nicky continued... “To twins they are due in December or January."

There was complete silence at the other side on the screen before Shane cleared his throat

"Wow that’s quite some news to receive, congratulations Nix, but why do you need my help?"

"If it ends up just like Rocco and Jay them being born early, then I need someone I can talk to about it all."

Shane sighted "of course I'll help you, if you need a shoulder to cry on, that's what friends are for"

"Thanks Shay it means a lot to me, thank you for listening"

"No problems, may I talk with her and meet her?"

"Yes, I’ll go into the garden and find her, so you can talk a bit before I want Marky and Ki to join in on FaceTime, so they can get the news too."

"That's super Nix, I'll just hang here on the line" he said, smiling to his friend.

Nicky smiled back, “I love you” he said.

Shane smiled at him again “I love you too” he looked at Nicky before he asked full of concern……

“Nicco does she know about us?”

Nicky shook his head

“No Shay she doesn’t know that Shnicky is real, I will have to tell her someday, I just hope that she won’t be scared and run away from me, I really love her Shay, she is everything I need in a women. I haven’t loved anyone like this since Gina”

Shane nodded, and Nicky continued

“I don’t want to lose her, and now when we’re going to be parents I don’t want our kids to grow up in separate houses, my kids really love her too, and Gia is finally settling down again after the loss of her mum” 

Nicky blinked away his tears.

Shane nodded “you really need to tell her someday, she deserves to know that “we look after each other” when we are on tour, and that we also see each other privately” he said

Nicky nodded “I know Shay, I know”

“Just let me know when you have talked to her about us” he said and then he blew him a kiss, Nicky blew one back at him.

“I’ll tell you” Nicky said and smiled

“May I talk to her now?” Nicky nodded and stood up.

Nicky came out in the garden and found me; he sat down beside me, gave me a kiss, and said.

“Shane is on the line he would like to meet and talk to you” I nodded then he held the phone up

“Hey Girl” he said “So I hear that you are engaged to my best friend, and that you and him will get at great gift in December or January” I nodded

“Yeah I’m pregnant with twins, quite a shock we got yesterday when we visited the doctor”

“I can only imagine that, so what do you say to it all? It has gone a bit fast.

“Well yes that depends on how you see it, I love Nicky very much and couldn’t imagined my life without him, it would never be the same, and besides if it wasn’t for him I would properly be a mess by now”

He looked concerned at me, I looked over at Nicky and mimed “is it okay that i tell him about my x? Nicky nodded and I explained it briefly to Shane

“The day after we met each other he saved me from being raped by my x-boyfriend, I don’t know where I would be if it wasn’t for him, being at the right place at the right time back then”

“Oh” he said “I’m sorry to hear that, but I know that you’re in better hands now” he smiled at me

“I know that too, he is just perfect, the best match for me” I said smiling and looked over at Nicky who sat with a huge grin on his face

“Don't praise him too much, he can’t handle it” Shane said laughing

Nicky interrupted us “Shay hang on the line then I will get the others to join in, they need to know the news also” 

He nodded and then Nicky got the others on the line, at first he sat so they couldn’t see me, Mark and Kian were in shock when Nicky told them that he was engaged and expected twins with me, but they took it nicely and congratulated him.

“Would you like to meet her?” he said. “She’s sitting next to me as we speak” both Mark and Kian said ok.

Then Kian said “And afterwards, us 4 need to have a chat” they nodded and then Nicky held up the phone so they could greet me, we chatted for a bit and then I excused myself, I had something to do.

I went inside the house again. Shane, Kian, and Mark said that they thought that I was a sweet girl and that they could see that Nicky and I were clearly in love with each other.


	14. Chapter 14

We were now in August; the lockdown had been lifted a bit so we could now visit more people.

Nicky went to Sligo to see Shane from time to time, and sometimes I actually persuade him to do it, he was always so happy when he got home from a visit to Sligo.

I knew that they were best friends, so it didn’t bother me at all.

My stomach grew and so did mine and Nicky’s love for each other. We were so happy and mid-August we went to the doctor again for at new scan and we found out that it was a boy and a girl that we were expecting.

When we got home, we told his kids about it, they cheered, Gia was so happy, looking forward to a baby-sister and the boys looked forward to a baby-brother.

When we reached evening and the kids was tucked into bed Nicky kissed me affectionally and asked me about names for them.

“I like Lilly for the girl” I said to him. He smiled back at me

“I like that too, and do you know, that was my grandma’s name?”

“I think I have read it in one of your thank you's in the albums” I smiled back at him

“Yeah in the first album thank you's that we did” he smiled.

Then he said carefully “I have thought about Nicholas for the boy”

“You wanna name your son after yourself and your dad?” I asked him a bit surprised, he nodded.

I held his gaze and then I kissed him deeply “You like it?” he asked surprised

“I think it’s perfect” I said. We kissed passionately and then we got interrupted by his phone, it was Shane he wanted to know if he could come and visit this weekend.

I smiled at Nicky and nodded.

He smiled back at me and said down the phone.

“Bri is saying yes, so you can just come when you have the time……. of course, you can sleep here, you can borrow the spare room as always”, he smiled widely

When he hung up, I looked at Nicky and said.

“He is truly your best friend” he nodded and said

“Yes, he is” he gave me a kiss and placed a hand on my stomach

“You’re so beautiful my darling, all growing and glowing” I smiled and blushed again

“I still love it when you blush like that” he gave me a kiss on the cheek and looked hungrily at me.

He started to caress my breasts, my breathing instantly got heavier and when he kissed me deeply and his hands travelled down my body to my cunt, I moaned low

“Mmmm honey don’t you think we shall continue with this in the bedroom?” I asked in-between kisses.

“Come” he said hoarsely, and took my hand, when we were inside he closed the door, his lips found my neck and he nipped on my skin till I was moaning his name, he looked me deeply in the eyes and when he saw my lust for him he grew harder by the second. I held his gaze and sneaked a hand into his shorts, he shut his eyes and moaned loudly when I grabbed a hold of his hard member; “Fuck Honey” I began to stroke him, his breathing quickly became superficial, then he removed my hand

“Too soon” he panted and pushed me gently towards the bed, he slowly took my dress of me and when he saw my hard nipples, he couldn’t hold himself back.

“Oh Honey” he said. Then as his mouth surrounded my nipple I gave in to his caresses as I had done so many times before.

He sucked and blew on my lightly sore nipples. It sent shock waves thought-out my body and I got wet fast.

I took his hand and lead it to my cunt, I whimpered when he got the hint and caressed me

“Take me Nix” he just kissed me deeper and fingered me skilfully

“Nix…. fuck……honey…. don’t do this”

He smiled at me “Don’t do what?” he asked innocently

I grabbed his hand and tried to remove it from my cunt. He held it there and put more pressure on my already swollen clit “That” I took a deep breath.

He increased his speed “Oh this” he said cheekily

“Mmmm” was my only answer, as his pressure got harder and faster, so did my breathing. He kissed my neck again and whispered to me “Come for me honey, don’t hold back now, I know you want to” and with one last stroke on my clit I came hard, he caught me before I fell to the floor.

He kissed me till my breathing was close to normal then he said, “it’s been a while since you have sucked me”

“mmmm”

“Do it, now” he said harsh and I did, god it felt so good for him, me sucking him again he held back as he didn’t wanted it to end now.

“Stop honey” he said, and I did. I stood up he looked so hungrily at me “Do you want me?” he asked harsh, I nodded “Say it!”

“I want you Nicky, I want you to take me hard and caring” he looked satisfied, and then he lifted me up on the bed

“Turn your back to me” he said gently I did, he crawled up in the bed to me and placed himself behind me, he penetrated me slowly, he took his time, it was almost a month ago since we last had sex

“Oh Bri, honey, you still feel so good”

I cried out with pleasure “Oh Nix, Oh honey, it feels so good” when he was fully inside me we laid still just for a second before he started to thrust back and forth, he took me slowly and caring, I moaned every time he was fully inside me, I needed him to take me hard so badly now.

“Nicky take me harder, just as you always do” he moaned in response and then he set the pace, his thrust got harder and harder and so did mine and his moans, he came hard and I followed shortly after.

He held me tight “Mm darling that was wonderful, let’s agree that it won’t be that long before the next time”

“Oh Nix, no never I’ve missed it too, it’s so amazing with you” I kissed him and said

“But nothing will happen this weekend when Shane stops by”

He looked puzzled at me and asked, “Why are you saying that?”

“I know our bedroom is soundproof, but I don’t like the idea of Shane knowing that we’re fucking in the bedroom next to the spare room where he sleeps” he looked at me and then he started to laugh

“Oh, honey I really do love you, I love it that you’re so shy sometimes, and then other times you just don’t give a fuck about it all”

“Well that’s just me I guess” I said and smiled at him, he gave me a kiss

“Now go to sleep my darling, you need the rest, it’s best for you and our babies’ sake.” 


	15. Chapter 15

That night before I fell asleep, I thought about Shay. His hazel eyes, his smile, his touch, his arms around me, the way he kissed me, the way we made love, I loved him so much and still Britta hadn’t got a clue about it, I had kept it hidden from her, she only knew that we were the best of friends, and that he would come around this weekend, I let my thoughts wander back to the last 1.5 months.

_Nicky’s flashback._

Since the lift of the lockdown, I had visited Shane in Sligo almost 4 times, and sometimes even Britta persuaded me to go.

“You’re always so happy when you come home from Shane” she had said to me multiple times.

I felt guilty every time, I still hadn’t told her that Shnicky was real, that I loved Shane very much, it had been easier with Gina, she had found out about it when her and Gill had walked in on us, in the early Westlife days, even though it had hurt them both a lot they had accepted the fact that me and Shane were “looking after each other” when we were on tour.

But deep down I had always known that Gill and Gina knew that it wasn’t just when we were on tour, so they had accepted it all, and then when Shane would visit me or the other way around, they had always excused themselves, and went to visit their parents or stayed with some friends.

And it had all worked out in the end.

One thing the girls had never known, and never would know was exactly how much we loved each other.

So even now still when I visited Shane, Gillian always took the time to visit her parents so we could be alone, and as soon as she was out the door, we fell into each other’s arms and kissed fiercely.

In our first weekend alone after almost 7 months apart, we had only left the bed to eat. The rest of the time we had explored each other’s bodies all over again, it had been so hard for us to be apart for so long.

When I had returned home to Britta again after that weekend, I had felt so guilty, there she stood pregnant and happy to see me again, MY fiancée and the mother of our twins to come.

I had said to myself on the way home, that this time I really needed to come clean to her. But when I saw her, I just couldn’t. I was way too afraid that she would react the same way as Gina had done at first. Heartbroken and threatening to break up with me, and I sure didn’t know how I would feel this time around, if she would react the same way and maybe walk out on me.

No, I couldn’t bare that thought. I knew that she would walk away with my heart and our twins, despite it all I loved her very much and I knew she loved me.

That night we had made love passionately and I had decided to not tell her just yet. It was not the right moment I had once again told myself, so I let it be and would tell her another time.

Shane asked me every time we talked if she knew about us yet, and every time I had said “No Shay, I’m afraid that she will run away” Shane had nodded and said to me.

“Ok Nicco but plz tell her soon, we both know that she deserves to know about us.”

I had nodded every time but hadn’t told her yet, and now Shay was coming here for the weekend, it would be so hard not to be with him the way we always were together when we were at his house, but that was just how it was supposed to be this weekend.

_End of flashback_

I was so nervous when I waited for Shane to arrive, I had told him that Britta still didn’t know about us, but that she would be out of the house with the kids the day he arrived and wouldn't come home until later that evening, and my kids would spent the night with my mum so we would have almost a whole day together, before Britta returned.

God I really looked forward to that and as soon as it rang on the door my heart skipped a beat finally Shay was here, I opened the door and was met by Shane’s wonderful smile, I quickly stepped aside to let him in, as soon as he was inside I closed the door and pressed Shane up against it, Shane dropped his bag to the floor and my lips quickly and hungrily found Shane’s, as soon as our lips met an explosion happened as it had done so many times before, our hands were all over each other’s bodies touching and teasing, as our kiss deepened our clothes quickly went off.

I backed toward the couch and Shane followed, our lips only parted when we needed to breathe, when I collided with the couch, I fell down with Shane on top of me.

“I need you Shay” I whispered to him, my jeans felt way too tight now and I rubbed my cock against Shane’s

“Easy Nicco” he said and found the button on my jeans, he slowly unbuttoned them, I lifted my hips so Shane could get them off me, when they were off I felt way better, now the only thing that tighten were my boxers, I reached for Shane’s jeans and got them unbuttoned too, Shane stood up, took the condoms out of his pocket and stepped out of his jeans.

I looked hungrily at him, and then I sat up and pulled his boxers down, I took Shane’s cock in my mouth and started to suck him harder and harder, Shane moaned loudly now, he was so close to an orgasm, he involuntarily pulled away from my mouth.

“No Nicco, too soon” he panted, I moaned loudly “Shay”

I felt Shane’s hands wander down my body, he stopped when he reached his goal, my hard cock, he lightly squeezed it outside of my boxers, I cried out “Fuck”

Ever so slowly Shane took my boxers off me, he licked his lips, at the sight of my hard cock and then he fell to his knees and took it in his mouth, he played with my cock, slowly licking up and down the shaft, then he took me deep, he sucked me harder and harder, making me almost come, before he slowed down again.

“Shayyyyy” I panted now “Fuck…….don’t tease me like this……..I’m begging you……Shayyyyy” he sucked me hard again and this time he didn’t stop, I got closer and closer to an orgasm

“Fuck…..Fuck….Shay…..Babe…..I’m gonna……coooome” I moaned loudly and shot my load deep into Shane’s mouth, he swallowed it all and then he kissed me, I could taste myself in Shane’s kisses

“My turn babe, turn around so I can see that pretty hole of yours” he said to me

I did what I was told and stood on my knees and elbows, then I heard the condom pack being opened and then I felt Shane’s cock against my hole, I instantly grew harder again. Shane took his time now, slowly he entered me, I cried out with pleasure this time when Shane filled me up, he slowly withdrew just to hammer hard back into me again, he did that a couple of times then he reached for my cock

“Nicco, already hard again” he said and stroked me, then his trusts got harder and harder “Fuck Nicco, you…. feel…… so…. good” he moaned louder now, this time he wasn’t holding back

“Fuck Shay…. go on…. make… me…. come… again.” I moaned, Shane reached for my cock and stroked me, Shane came hard, and I followed shortly after

“FUUUCK” we said in unison, Shane pulled out, took the condom off, and sat next to me on the couch. We kissed deeply before we found our boxers and jeans and got them back on, we hang our shirts on the nearest chair and went out in the garden with a cold beer.

We sat quietly for a while and then we started to catch up on what had happened the last two weeks.

I stood up and looked at my watch.

“I better start cooking now, Bri will be home soon”

“I’ll help you cook” he said to me

I smiled at him “just wait till you see her and have a proper chat with her, she is just so wonderful”

Then we went out in the kitchen, when we had found some of the basic ingredients Shane asked me

“You really love her, don’t you?”

I smiled widely by the thought of her “Yeah she is my everything, next to my kids”

Shane turned on the oven and said

“I can’t wait to meet her properly, see who she is, since she can steal your heart away just like that” he sounded a bit hurt, so I looked at him.

“Shay…… don’t do this to me you have Gill, and now I have finally meet one hell of a sweet girl too, I never thought that it would happen again”

Shane gave me a hug “I’m sorry Nicco, sometimes I just wish it could be only you and me”

I nodded; I knew what he meant

“But it can’t be just you and me, we still have our families we need to take care of, and Bri has saved me, but most of all she has saved Gia, she finally has a mum again, and it really means a lot to her”

We looked into each other’s eyes and I could see that he understood, I caressed his cheek and looked lovingly at him

“Thank you for understanding, it means a lot to me” Shane nodded and then I pulled at the lining of his jeans, I dragged him closer to me and kissed him deeply.


	16. Chapter 16

I came out in the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks, I shook my head, no this couldn’t be right I must be dreaming, I pinched myself on the arm, no I was definitely awake, their lips parted and then I heard Nicky say;

“I love you Shay”

“I love you too Nicco”

I dropped the bag I was holding, they both starred at me at the same time. Their eyes full of worrying, I shook my head and I turned around to walk away, then I heard Nicky call after me.

“Bri wait” I heard the pure pain in his voice and stopped “Honey just look at me” he said on the edge of crying.

I turned around, my eyes were filled with tears

“Nix what’s going on here” I asked, my voice was trembling.

“Why did I see you and Shane kiss? Are you cheating on me?”

He reached out after my hand, I took a step back and shook my head “No”

“Honey plz hear me out” he said

“Don’t you dare call me honey now” I said, my voice filled with anger, I felt so betrayed

“Bri, plz hear me out” he said with a trembling voice

“Speak!” I said harsh and angry

“Have you heard about Shnicky?” I nodded

He looked at me, took a deep breath and then he said.

“Shnicky is real; Shay and I have been an item, a couple the last 20 years”

I was in shock; I shook my head and looked at him with disbelief

“No, it can’t be real” they both nodded, I looked at Shane

“Does Gillian know about this?” I asked, I was so angry now, he answered me calmly

“Yes, she does, Her and Gina walked in on us 20 years ago, just like you did now”

“And they were okay with this?” they starred at each other

“No, not in the beginning, but it all turned out fine in the end” they said

I looked at Nicky “I think I’m gonna be sick” he reached out after me, but I backed away.

“Don’t! I need to get out of here” I said, and then I looked at him

“I’ll be at your mam’s DON’T even dare to try to talk to me, I need to think about what this means to me, and our future, I don’t know if I can or will share you” I said, then I took my purse and left.

Nicky started to walk after me

“Bri wait” he said, his voice was full of pain.

I didn’t look back I couldn’t, as I walked out the door, I slammed it behind me. He dropped to his knees and started to cry.

Shane took him in his arms and comforted him, while he sobbed.

“It’s over Shay, I’ve lost her now. She will never forgive me.”

“Schhh Nicco, don’t say that, she didn’t break up with you”

“I know she didn’t break up, but you heard her, she doesn’t even know if she wants or can share, and Shay we both know that we can’t end this”

“I know Nicco, I know” he said and held him tight.

 _Nicco, I’m here for you, she shall never hurt you like that again, I won’t allow it!_ Shane thought and was so angry at me _She shouldn’t have done that; it was not necessary.!_

He looked down at Nicky who was still crying in his arms

“Come Nicco, let’s go into the living room and sit”

Nicky nodded and followed; Shane held him tight till Nicky’s phone rang.

I didn't go to his mother right away I couldn't, I didn't know if she knew her son was with Shane too. Plus, I had to control my own emotions before I went there. I was still in shock; I couldn't believe it was true that they actually had something together.

As a fan, I had wondered about it and I thought they were cute together, as his girlfriend and fiancée, I didn't like it. Sharing him with Shane, no I just couldn't do that, not now, that was something I was almost sure of.

I looked down at my hand and saw my engagement ring and my tears began to fall again, I had been so happy this morning and now I didn’t know how i felt. I knew that I loved him very much, I just didn't know where this would take us now. I caressed my stomach, and now we were going to be parents too. I was so torn and hoped to be able to understand it all better tomorrow.

I dried my tears away and then I went to his mum's house.

She looked puzzled at me as I stood on her doorstep, I just shook my head and asked her “Are the kids asleep?” she nodded

“Can I sleep in your spare room tonight?”

“Yes, you can, but can you plz tell me if my son has hurt you? I have never seen you as upset as you are now”

“Yes, he has hurt me, but it’s not me that should tell you how, I’ll leave it all up to him, if he wants to talk about it”

“Ok sweetie I’ll be here if you need to talk” I nodded, before she left me, I said.

“Yvonne if he calls and wants to talk to me, then don’t let him, I need time to think, and plz don’t tell the kids that I’m here, they don’t deserve this, it’s not their fault”

She nodded again, asked if I had eaten and then said good night to me before she called her son. He had some explaining to do now.


	17. Chapter 17

Nicky phone rang, when he saw that it was his mum, he broke down again. He looked with pleading eyes at Shane and handed him his phone, Shane took it.

“Hello Yvonne” Shane said

“Hello Shane, can I talk to my son?”

He looked over at Nicky, he was still sobbing.

“I don’t think that he is capable of talking right now, he’s pretty down after Britta left for your place”

“I have a heart broken pregnant lady sleeping in my spare room now, who said to me that if my son called and wanted to talk to her I shouldn’t allow him, so I really hope he has a good explanation on why?” she hissed, Shane got a bit scared he had never heard Yvonne like that.

“I’ll see what I can do, just a sec”

Shane walked over to Nicky and whispered to him; “It’s your mum, she wants to know why Britta is heartbroken”

Nicky looked at Shane

“I can’t tell her that we kissed, and she walked in on us, I just can’t Shay”

“Nicco babe, maybe its best she knows, she doesn’t need to know the whole truth, and she doesn’t need to know how long we have been an item”

He nodded, he knew Shane was right, but he feared his mum’s reaction. He took the phone from Shane and said.

“Hey Mam” his voice was trembling

“Hey Nicky, so can you tell me why I have a heartbroken pregnant lady sleeping in my spare room?”

“Well yeah, I hope, Mam are you sitting down?”

“I am now” she said

“Shay and I……we……were in the kitchen and she walked in on us…. when…. we……kissed…….”

There was complete silence on the other end

“Mam plz say something” his voice started to crack up again, Shane took him in his arms.

“Nico what are you saying?....... are you and Shane together?”

“Yeah we have been an item for a while……. I would have told her I swear……I never planned on her walking in on us like that, she didn’t deserve it, and now I have lost her and our twins” he cried down the phone.

His mum’s heart broke for her son, he was a good guy, but she had never expected him to be bisexual. But now she could understand Britta, it must have been hard for her to see that.

“Nico, I think you and Britta need to have a long and honest talk about all of this”

“If she wants to talk to me……. I broke her trust mam……. I messed it up…. she doesn’t want me anymore……….” he cried

“Give her some time to think about this, and then see where it leads too, after all you’re still engaged and still expecting twins” she said

“I know mam, but I’m afraid that I will lose her now when it’s out”

“Nico you will not lose her, May I talk with Shane again?” she asked

“Yes, bye mam” he said and handed the phone to Shane “She wants to talk to you”

“Yes?” he said

“I assume that Gillian knows about all of this, so I expect you to talk to her, so she can talk to Britta about it all. This needs to be fixed one way or another, you know where I live, give Britta at least 12 hours to think this through and then I hope that Gillian comes by my house so they can have a chat”

“Yes Yvonne” he said, he had never heard her like that, and he was actually a bit scared of her.

“Goodnight Shane sleep well, take care of my son, then I’ll take care of his fiancée, they need each other, they just need to realise that it will work out in the end” with those words she hung up.

Shane starred at the phone _Damn, that lady knows what she wants, I just hope it all works out_

Nicky looked at him

“What did she say?”

“She wants us to give her at least 12 hours to think and then she thinks that Gillian needs to have a chat with her” he sighted

“If that’s what it takes then I’m willing to try” Nicky said “I can’t lose her Shay not now, not ever”

“I know and I’ll never let you lose her, I can see how much she means to you, but now I think it’s time for us to sleep and then I’ll talk with Gill tomorrow about it all, I know that she can help one way or another”

Nicky nodded and then they went to bed, both exhausted, but before Nicky could fall asleep he thought back to Britta and the look of pure shock and betrayal in her eyes, the minute after she had dropped her purse, when he had heard that sound, he knew that she had seen it all, he knew that their secret was out and he instantly hated himself for not telling her sooner.

He only hated himself more, when she had asked him to not call her honey, and he had just wanted to shoot himself when she had said that she felt sick and left for his mum’s place.

He tried to shake the look of her tear strained face out of his memory but he just couldn’t do it, he knew that it would haunt him until he saw her smile again, just like she had done this morning after their wonderful night together, they had been so happy and then he fucked it up just like that, only cuz he had been so afraid that he might end up losing her, if he had told her about him and Shane.

So, he had kept his mouth shut and look where that had led to, now he HAD lost her. _She will never forgive you Nix, never and you know that._

When he finally felt asleep he dreamt about Britta, it was a true nightmare, she had left him for good and he would never see their twins, he woke up covered in sweat and he cried down the pillow.

_NO, he couldn’t lose her like that, he would fight for her, he would win her heart and trust again, he had done that once before and he sure could do it again!_

He finally felt asleep again determinated to get Britta back under their roof and in their bed where she belonged.


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke up the next day I felt empty, I missed Nicky, I missed his good morning kisses, the way he caressed my stomach, to be starring into his blue depts. God this was so hard, I still felt betrayed, we had been together since January and now we were almost at the end of August he could have told me about him and Shay but he had not done it, instead he had kept his mouth shut, I felt angry again and smashed down the pillow.

“Fuck you Nix, why didn’t you just tell me about it?” I said loud

His mum must have heard me, she knocked on the door shortly after

“Come in” I said

“The kids are outside, can we have a talk?” she asked me.

I nodded

“Britta, I know this is hard for you, it’s hard for me too, I just found out yesterday like you did” She sighted

I looked at her “So you didn’t know it either?”

“No and I never had a clue about it”

I sighted “If only he had told me about it, so I hadn’t walked in on them, then it might have been easier to handle, I feel so betrayed…..but I’m missing him……Yvonne I don’t know what to do……shall I just accept it and then move on like nothing happened?

“I think that you and Nicky need to have a long talk about this and from there you can decide what you want to do, you need to listen to your heart”

She stood up. “I think that Gillian comes by later today to have a chat with you about it, if you’re okay with that?”

“Yes, its fine I need to hear it from her, what she did, how she reacted”

She walked towards the door “Yvonne have you heard from him?” I asked my voice was full of pain, I missed him

“No Britta I haven’t, not since I called him yesterday after you fell asleep”

“Okay” my voice trembled, and I held back my tears.

She gave me a hug “You need to think this through now”

I sniffled “yes I need to do that”

She called Nicky when she sat out in the garden.

“Hey Mam” he said, “How is she?”

“She’s hanging in there, she misses you” Nicky’s heart speeded up

“But she’s also mad at you, that you didn’t tell her, she said that she properly better would and could be coping with it if you had told her.”

His heart sank, he knew he had made a mistake by not telling her.

“Will Gill comes by your place today?” he asked

“Yes, and Britta will talk to her, when she comes by, Nico I’ll talk to you later take care”

“I will mam, I’ll try, but it’s so hard”

Shane talked with Gill briefly to tell her what was going on, she was on the way to Yvonne’s house now, and would love to talk to me about it all.

She said goodbye to Shane when she was parked outside Yvonne’s house and told him that she would call him when she had chatted to me.

Yvonne opened the door and followed her to the spare room where she greeted me and came in

“I think we need to have a girl talk about our men” she said.

I nodded and she sat down opposite me, she started to tell me about how she had felt when she had walked in on them 20 years ago. She had had the exact same feelings as me, betrayed, cheated on, confused, the felling of not being enough.

“But Gillian how did you do it, I mean sharing him……with Nicky?” I asked

She answered me “It was not easy, but back then we agreed that it only should happen when they were on tour, you see Gina and I thought that as long as they had each other, they wouldn’t be dragging random girls home to their hotel and cheat on us with them”

“But they still cheated”

“Yes, they did, but we could handle it better, when we knew that it was only them, and not some bimbo”

I nodded and sat for a while thinking, then I asked her

“If I told him to stop seeing Shane, he would?”

“Yes, he would………. but he would not be happy…….and neither would Shane. Listen Britta, we have tried to keep them apart before and it almost cost us both our marriage, I don’t want to see you and Nicky go through that”

“So basically, what you’re saying is, that if I still want to be with him, then I need to accept sharing him with Shane or else they would both be miserable”

She nodded “Yes and I know it’s hard”

“Gill I just need to know one more thing? Even though I think, I already know the answer to it”

“Yes?”

“So when Nicky is visiting Shane, they are lovers and they have also been lovers this weekend?”

Before she said yes, I knew the answer. They had fucked and he had cheated on me.

“Yes” She said.

“I kinda knew it; they said that they loved each other when their lips parted……. I don’t know what to do Gill”

“You love him, right?”

“Yes, I do, more than everything”

“Then give him a chance to prove that he also loves you, you’re becoming parents soon I know that it can be tough to know that you need to share him eventually with my man, but you need to know this, I love Shane, he loves me, but he also loves Nicky, and I’m sure that Nicky loves you too, but he also loves Shane”

“Thanks for the chat Gill; I still need to think about what I’m gonna do”

“I hoped I helped you somehow” she said and left.

She called Shane immediately to tell him what happened and then she drove by Nicky’s house to pick him up so they could go home again.

Nicky was a mess, she had never seen him so upset before, he was truly terrified to lose Britta and their twins. She knew she had to stay out of this and let them fix it themselves, but she couldn’t, not when he looked like that.

She took a picture of him, without him seeing it and then she send it to me, when they drove off, she simply wrote _he’s a mess without you._

I heard my phone beep and saw that I had a new message from Gill, my heart broke when I opened the picture, He was a mess, I could almost not recognise him, his eyes swollen and red, he looked so broken, I knew we needed to have a talk, so with trembling fingers I dialled his number, he quickly answered it

“Bri” his voice on the edge of crying

“Nix we need to talk; I’m coming home in about half an hour”

“Yes, we need to have a talk; I’ll be waiting for you”

“Bye Nix”

“Bye Bri”

He starred at the phone in his hand

 _She’s going to leave me now; she’s breaking up with me._ He started to cry, he couldn’t bear the thought of me leaving him, he just couldn’t.

He feared the worst when I locked myself in later. When he heard the key in the door, he dried away his tears, I found him in the living room, he couldn’t hide it from me, even though he tried, I could see that he had been crying.

Gill was right, he was a mess. I couldn’t bear to see him like that so before I even knew what was happening, I found myself in a tight embrace with him, kissing him deeply, his body responded to it, he cursed at himself, if I was going to break up with him then he shouldn’t react like that.

My lips left his and we sat in silence on the couch before I started to talk

“Nix I felt betrayed when I saw you two kissing, I felt like i didn't know you, I was hurt, I was angry, I wanted to break up with you. I just couldn’t see myself sharing you with someone else, it was just too hard”

“I know, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Shane and I, I feared that you would run away screaming……..Well you can still do that” he said and sighted before he looked away, his eyes filled with tears again.

I grabbed his chin “look at me Nix” he did “I know that you can’t end it with Shane, Gill told me, so either I accept it or I don’t and I have almost made up my mind, but first I need to ask you something and plz don’t hide anything, just come clean”

He nodded “yes”

“What are your feelings for Shane, and what are your feelings for me?”

He sighted “I love you both, the love I have for Shane, is hard to explain I didn’t even know I liked men that way before I met Shane, neither did he, it took us both by surprise, that we felt like that, in the beginning it was not sex, just comfort lying next to someone, that all changed one night when we apparently both missed the intimacy we shared with our girlfriends, we were lying like we always did in bed, close, seeing a random movie, when we said goodnight to each other our eyes locked and we shared our first kiss, it was wonderful and then before we knew it, it just happened and we had sex.” He took a deep breath “It was amazing, and we both knew after that, that everything would change, we just didn’t know that we would still be an item and still have a relationship after 20 years.” He took a deep breath again before he continued.

“The love that I have for you, is unexplainable. I fell for you when you asked for that picture and I haven't looked back since, you’re my light in the dark, you gave me faith in love again, you saved me from getting deeper into a hole than I already was. Because of you I have someone I can love again and take care of, someone I can make love to, you’re the one I wanna marry and when that day comes and I can call you my wife, it will be one of the happiest days ever, the best thing about you is that you gave Gia a mother again, and someone she can trust when I'm not enough.”

He took my hand and looked me deep in the eyes this time

"Britta I'm not whole without you, you’re my missing piece, my everything”

I could see that everything he said was true, so I got up and sat down on his lap

“Nix if I ever should give you another chance, so we can get all of this to work out, will you promise me something?”

“Anything Bri, anything”

“Will you promise me, not to let me walk in on you two like that again? Not to let me see your affection towards each other, especially when I’m still not ready for that, and no more excuses, just come clean with me from the beginning, say it, say why you’re visiting Shane or why he’s coming here, tell me that you need him, so I know, and can get out of the house with the kids.”

“I’ll do anything for you Bri. I’ll even end it with Shane if you’re not comfortable with it”

I shook my head “I’ll never ask you to end it with Shane, I’m not that cruel, and after what you have told me, I know you can’t, you two mean so much to each other”

I took his head between my hands and kissed him deeply

“Nix I forgive you, and I’ll try my best to share you with Shane, just don’t give me details about you and him, if I’m not asking for them, don’t expect it to be easy for me, and you also need to accept that I can and properly will be jealous from time to time”

I took his hand and placed it on my stomach, at the same time the twins kicked he smiled at me

“Honey the past 24 hours has been the hardest ever. I’ll never let you walk away from me ever again. I just can’t, I’m a mess without you” he sighted.

“I love you Britta, I really do” 

“I know you do, and I love you too my darling”

He held my gaze and kissed me deeply, this time he didn’t hold himself back, and I didn’t stop him, I needed him, needed him to take me, needed him to show me that we still belonged together in bed, that I still could satisfy him, and oh gosh, that round on the sheets was the best we ever had.

The next morning when I woke up, his arms were still wrapped closely around me; he had held me tight all night, I smiled cuz this morning I didn’t feel empty. I jerked a bit and he woke up

“Morning honey” he smiled and kissed me

“Morning my love” I said and kissed him back, then I leaned over him and took his phone, I handed it to him. He looked puzzled at me.

“Nix my love, I think that you need to call Shane and tell him what has happened, I’ll go out and make breakfast for us in the meantime”

He kissed me deeply “Oh Bri, honey my love, you’re perfect”

“No, I’m not. I’m just crazy in love with my man and wants him to be as happy as I am”

He smiled at me and dialled Shane’s number when I left the room.

Shane was woken up by his phone, he looked at Gillian “It’s Nicky I need to answer it”

“Of course, you do” she smiled at him and left

“Hey Nicco”

“Hey Shay”

“Is there something wrong?” Shane asked

“No” He smiled down the phone “Shay everything is perfect now, Bri has forgiven me, but she is not ready yet to see us share our affection when she is in the same room, and she also wanted me to come clean and not hide it when I needed you……..I agreed to it Shay, I can’t lose her” he said and sounded a bit sad

“Hey Nicco, don’t be sad about it. I understand, she needs time, and you need to give it to her, we’ll be fine”

“Oh Shay, I’m so glad that you understand”

“Always Nicco, always, we both know that it will get better in time.”

“Yes hopefully, I’ll talk to you later love”

“Yes, we will, text me if you need to chat Nicco, I love you”

“I love you too Shay bye”

“Bye Nicco”

They hung up. Shane walked out into the kitchen to Gillian and gave her a deep kiss.

“Thank you for helping” 

“So, they are good?”

“Yes, she has set up some rules and he has accepted it and so will I, I owe it to him and them”

She kissed him again “Shay my love, that's wonderful”

He smiled “Yes it is, thanks again”

Nicky walked out into the kitchen to me, he took me by the hips and kissed my neck, I shivered and turned around

“Mmm Nix don’t do that too often, then I’m not sure we will have breakfast today” he smirked at me and kissed me again, our lips parted

“Did you talk to Shane?”

“Yes, I did, I told him about what I have promised you and he said he was fine with it”

I smiled at him “So now you have the best of two worlds”

“Mmm I have you, our twins and my kids safe here at home, and on tour I have Shane, unless you come by”

I looked at him “don’t need to know the details yet” I said and smiled

“Sorry honey”

“Hey, its fine, I did ask darling. Now sit and have breakfast” I kissed him, and sneaked a hand in his pants before I whispered to him ”And then after I need you and I in the bed” I smiled cheekily to him, he moaned low “Fuck honey, you’ll be the end of me”

I smiled and enjoyed that I still could turn him on just like that.


	19. Chapter 19

The next month was crazy for me I still needed to get use to the fact that I had accepted to share him with Shane, but it had helped a lot that he had talked to him and said that the needed time to be with me, he felt he owed me that. Again, Shane had accepted it, he knew that it would get better in time, they had been there before.

However, I wasn’t blind, and I could see that Nicky missed him, some days were harder on him than others, especially when he had talked to him on the phone.

I hated to admit it to myself, but I had started to think about them together and imagined them kissing and touching, and it kinda tuned me on, more than I thought it would.

I came up to Nicky one day when he sat in front of the computer

“Honey?”

“Yes darling?”

“Why don’t you visit Shane this weekend?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I am, I think you need him now more than ever”

He looked puzzled at me

“Nix darling I’m not blind or numb, I can feel a change in your mood when you have talked to him on the phone"

He stood up and kissed me

“Thanks darling, I do need him, I’ll call him right away” I smiled at him, he took his phone and called him to tell him that he would come by this weekend.

When he hung up, he looked at me “Darling what made you change your mind?”

“That’s kinda embarrassing” I said and blushed

He gave me a hug “I still love it when you blush like that, but now I’m actually curious as to why”

He took my hand as I looked away from his gaze

“Bri look at me” I did

“It’s just that, I have done a lot of thinking this past month and the last week or so I have imagined you two kissing and touching and it kinda turned me on” he gasped loudly at my words

“I knew I shouldn’t have said it” I said angrily to myself.

But before I could do more, he held me tight and whispered

“Britta…….my love, my darling……you have no idea what that means to me, hearing you say hat.”

“Hopefully not a bad thing then” I sighted

He kissed me deeply “Oh darling, no not at all, it just shows me that you are starting to accept it better now”

“I guess” I said and was confused _how could that be me accepting it? I had just told my fiancé, that I got turned on by thinking about him and another man. I thought that it was wrong to think like that, but it seemed like he didn’t see the wrong in it at all._

Nicky looked at me, far away in my own thoughts

“What are you thinking about love?” He asked full of concern

“Mabey it’s just me over thinking, but how can you be so calm knowing that I’m getting turned on about the thought of you and Shane? Don’t you think that it’s wrong of me, having that kind of thoughts about you two?”

He shook his head “No I don’t” he sighted “Bri listen to me, I can’t run away from it, I just can’t. Shay and I are an item and we will forever be that, if you’re getting turned on by the thought of us, then I only think that it’s a positive thing” he kissed me deeply, and let his lips leave a trail on my jaw, before he found my neck, his lips close to my ear; 

“Maybe I’ll take advance of it in bed” I gasped and shivered by his words, he kissed my neck and then he whispered again…….”knowing that IT can turn you on, will be an absolute pleasure to use”

I shivered again before I whispered low to him

“And how do you think that you can use that?”

He nipped on my neck “mmmm, you had to ask…….imagine Shay kissing me, touching me, trailing his finger’s down my bare chest, finding my big cock and squeezing it lightly outside my jeans, before he takes my jeans off me and caresses me, till I’ll be moaning his name, then he will slowly remove my boxers and stroke my hard cock, before he will drop to his knees and take it in his mouth, suck me hard, let me scream his name, till I’ll beg him to don’t stop and then come hard in his mouth”

His voice was low and hoarse, my breathing was superficial, he kissed me passionately and fierce, I gasped for air when his lips left mine. He trailed his fingers down my stomach and found the way up under my skirt. He pulled my panties to one side and slipped tree fingers inside me; a low moan escaped me.

“Oh Nix, honey”

“Oh Bri, my love, I don’t think that you have ever been as wet as you are right now” he smiled cheekily at me and fucked me hard, his fingers pumping in and out of me, I moaned loudly now

“Jesus NIX, fuck honey I need you NOW!”

“All yours my love, all yours” he said and took his sweatpants off, he lifted me up on the dinner table, spread my legs and penetrated me hard.

“Fuuuck” we said in union, he took me so hard and I begged him for more I couldn’t get enough of him, I was so turned on now, he sure could take advance of my new fantasies and I didn’t complain about that.

I came hard and he followed shortly after, we got our breathing under control, he was still burried deep inside me, then he kissed me deeply and looked at me.

“Still need to be convinced about how I will use it?” he asked hoarsely and cheekily before he winked at me

I shook my head and said low “I don’t think I need more lessons this evening”

I kissed him “But maybe tomorrow” I said and winked at him, he moaned low, and pulled himself out before he took his sweatpants on again, he helped me down from the table and sorted my skirt out.

“Don’t temp me honey, don’t. I can turn you on more than you were right now if you’ll let me?”

I took his hand and looked lovingly at him

“It was amazing and awesome, but I don’t need all the details yet, that’s just too soon still……” I said, he nodded “It’s okay honey, it’s okay”

Then when the weekend came, he packed his bag and was getting ready to go and visit Shane, before he took off, he took my hand and looked at me

“Are you sure about this love? I don’t want to go if you’re not okay with it”

“Honey I don’t know how long it will take for me to be okay with it, maybe I never will be, I still, some days have a hard time with the thought of sharing you, but I don’t wanna see you hurting like you do when you miss him, I just can’t, it’s hard for me too, so I’d rather want you to be happy seeing him, than you being miserable and not seeing him”

“How did I deserve someone like you?” he said and kissed me “I’ll see you on Sunday honey”

“Call me when you get there and plz have your phone on you all the time, if anything will happen, with me or the kids”

“Always honey, always.” He said and kissed me before he walked out the door, I sighted and looked after him.

 _I miss you already_ I thought and then I called Mark, I needed to chat with someone, and I knew that both Mark and Kian knew about them.

Mark looked at his phone ringing he didn’t know the number but answered it anyway

“Hello its Mark”

“Hey Mark, it’s Britta, I snatched your number from Nicky’s phone, I’m so sorry to bother you right now, and it’s okay if you don’t have the time to talk to me, but I really need to talk to someone about all that’s going on, it’s a mess in my head, and then I thought that maybe you could help me somehow” I was rambling away, before Mark interrupted me

“Britta, Britta…… BRI… breathe” he said loudly

“Sorry Mark” I said

He laughed a bit before he said

“Let me just get this straight, your head is a mess cuz of Nicky and Shane, you don’t know what to do with it all, cuz you have a hard time sharing him, but deep down you know that it’s the best for your relationship?”

“Yeah that’s about right” I said

“Look sweetie, let me tell you how I see it from my point of view. Nicky loves you very much; I haven’t seen him shine like this in a very long time. When he tells us about you, he talks about you with so much affection that it’s almost nauseatingly sweet. He praises you for how you have helped his children, helped him, he can’t wait to be a father again, to get married again to you, he shines when he talks about you as his wife.

He loves you so much, but he is also afraid that you will leave him.... Yes he talks about that with us ......When he mentions it, the light in his eyes go out, he will do everything not to lose you, those 24 hours you were away from him were the worst for him. He still gets upset when he thinks about how you reacted, but he also knows that you had every right to react the way you did, cuz he should just have told you about Shnicky.”

He took a deep breath and then he continued

“When all of this is said, you need to know that he also loves Shane, and let me tell you that, that was so weird for Ki and me when we found out about them, but then we saw how good they were for each other, and it just made it so much easier to accept, we all agreed that it was strictly an intern knowhow between the four of us, but they weren’t always good at keeping a low profile. So the fans started to speculate, but it got better over the years, and when they both got married and had kids it was easier for them to keep up the straight face, that’s why, hardly no one knows that it’s real today”

I took a deep breath and dried away my tears, the way Mark had descripted Nicky’s feelings for me was all I needed to hear.

“Thanks Mark” I said and tried to not let him know that I had been crying

“Bri, I hoped I helped you, now dry your tears away, he loves you with all of his heart and soul and can’t live without you, I just hope that you feel the same way about him?”

“I do Mark, I do I can’t imagine my life without him”

“Then start living your life with him, and let him love both you and Shane, the way he does, I know that he is one hell of a faithful man, don’t ever question that”

“Thanks Mark, Thanks for talking to me”

“Anytime sweetie, anytime, just call me, when you need to chat, I’ll save your number now bye Bri”

“Bye Mark” I said and then I hung up.

I looked down at the phone and then I called Nicky.

He answered it right away

“Hey darling is there something wrong?” he asked worried.

“No, my love everything is perfectly fine now, I just needed to hear your voice”

“Okay?” he said

“Nix, I love you so much, that words can’t describe it, and I’ll never be without you again I just can’t”

“Honey what are you trying to say?” he was so confused now

“Nicky, honey, my love, I know now, that I can’t see anything wrong in sharing you with Shane, you two are meant to be an item. Just like you and I are meant to be, I can hardly wait to become your wife, I love you deeply” I smiled with every word and he could hear it.

His heart sang with every word, now he knew that he had the best of two worlds, he turned the car around, he just needed to get back home to me and kiss me deeply, caring and lovingly.

“Honey you don’t know how much it means to me to hear that” he said “I really love you with all my heart and soul”

“I know that now Nix, I know. Sorry it took me so long to realise it” I said and then it rang on the door

“Sorry honey someone is by the door I need to hang up” I said

“Its fine honey I’ll talk to you later” he hung up and pressed the doorbell again.

I opened the door and there stood Nicky, before I could ask him what he was doing there, he swept me up in his arms and kissed me deeply, that kiss held all his love for me, and I was completely taken back by the power in that kiss, then once again everything clicked inside me, and I kissed him back with the same depth and power, when our lips parted we smiled at each other.

“I’ll love you forever and always” I said to him, he smiled at me

“No honey, I’ll love you forever and always, nothing will ever tear us apart”

Then our lips found each other’s again and we shared another deep and powerful kiss. I draw myself away from his lips and then I looked at him

“Shouldn’t you be with Shane now?”

“Mmm I should, I better call him and tell him I’ll be a little late” he smirked at me and then he dialled his number

“Hey Shay, I’ll be a little late, I’ll be around your place about 20 o’clock, the traffic is bad” He said and looked hungrily at me.

I could hear Shane answer and say that it was okay, he hung up, placed his phone on the table and then he lifted me up in his arms and carried me towards the bedroom, soon we both panted and moaned loudly in-between kisses, we couldn’t get enough of each other and when he finally penetrated me we almost came right away, our bodies rocked together in a rhythm we never had experienced before and when we came simultaneously our orgasms’ rocked us deep, we had never felt that before, we had never felt as close before as we did then.

When we finally got untangled from each other we just laid and held each other’s gaze and smiled for a while.

We got out of bed and then he put his clothes back on, he kissed me deeply

“I better get going now, Shay is waiting for me”

I smiled at him and pushed him lightly towards the door “Off you go, I’ll see you on Sunday, my love”

He smiled and kissed me one last time before he took his phone and was out the door, he smiled all the way to Sligo and couldn’t believe how lucky he was, when he reached Shane's house he called me and said he had arrived. I wished him a wonderful weekend and when I hung up, I didn’t have any problems in knowing that he would be together intimately with Shane, as I have been this morning, I thanked Mark in my thoughts for opening my eyes, and couldn’t wait to get a happy and relaxed Nicky home on Sunday.


	20. Chapter 20

When Shane opened the door, he was met by a VERY happy Nicky, his smile reached his eyes, and you could almost feel his joy.

“Wow someone is in a good mood today” Shane said as Nicky stepped inside

“Yeah” he smirked at him “everything is perfect now, now I finally have the best of both worlds” he said and his smile became wider

“I do need an explanation now Nicco”

“You’ll get that Shay as soon as I have put my bag in the guestroom” he said “but first” he took a hold of Shane’s shirt and kissed him deeply and sincerely, that kiss took Shane’s breath away, they parted and Nicky smiled at him, Shane looked at him when he walked towards the guestroom and his mind went into overdrive _What the hell has happened, I have never seen him so happy, the best of both worlds? What does he mean by that????_

Nicky waltzed back out to Shane whistling, he looked lovingly at him and kissed him deeply again. Shane moaned into the kiss “Nicco” god he had missed him so much the last month, he began to tear at his shirt “Shay” Nicky moaned and tore at Shane’s shirt too, when their shirts was off their fingers re-discovered each other’s upper bodies, they both shivered by the light feathery touches from each other’s fingers.

Nicky moaned louder now “Shay, my Shay, fuck, I’ve missed you so much”

When Shane heard him moan his name his cock reacted instantly

Nicoco, my Nicco” he panted “fuck” he cried out when Nicky found his bulge and caressed it outside his jeans.

“Mmm, you missed me Shay?” he said in-between kisses “It sure feels that way” he squeezed his cock before he reached for his belt. It didn’t take him long to unbuckle his belt, he unzipped his pants and his hand found it's way inside, he lightly stroked his cock

“Fuck Nicco, stop……shit, don’t think I can handle it” Shane breathed heavily now

“Mmmm, are you sure babe? Sure, you want me to stop?

Shane looked at him, his eyes were dark with lust, he removed his hands and found Nicky’s lips, then he reached for his belt and jeans and before Nicky could react, Shane’s hands were all over his cock

“Just stop with the caresses and take me, I’m missing the feeling of you inside me” he whispered to him.

Nicky moaned loudly “lead the way” he said and then Shane dragged him towards the bedroom. He slammed the door and pushed him up against it, he got Nicky out of his pants and boxers before he took his own off.

Their lips crashed together again, and their cocks collided as their kisses got deeper, and deeper. Nicky broke the kiss and dragged Shane with him towards the bed, he pushed him down and Shane landed on his back.

He looked at him, now his eyes were dark with lust, and he just wanted to be inside him now.

“Where do you hide the lube?” he asked hoarsely, Shane whimpered by his words

“Top drawer” he moaned, Nicky found it “Turn around Shay and stand on your knees and elbows” he said. Shane did as he was told, he was all in Nicky’s mercy now, Nicky spread the lube on his cock before he hammered into Shane with such force that made him scream

“NIIICCCOOO”

“FUCK SHAY, I’ve missed you so much” Nicky panted as he slowly withdrew before hammering into him again, he thrusted back and forth slowly speeding up, he got deeper and deeper in him, and with every hard thrust Shane screamed his name

“Nicco, Nicco, Nicco……. yes harder, fuck……. Harder, Nicco”

Nicky could feel Shane tense up, and then he moaned his name loudly before he came all over the bed, Nicky let himself come too, and Shane moaned when Nicky shot his load in his ass. Nicky breathed superficially but slowly he got his breathing under control, he pulled out and Shane collapsed on the bed, gasping for air, he laid down next to him and took his hand, he looked him deeply in the eyes;

“Fuck Shay, that was intense” he said low

“Tell me about it, oh my Nicco, don’t think you ever have made me come so hard” he whispered

“I guess that’s the effect you get when you're missing someone like I have missed you” he said hoarsely and kissed him fiercely.

“Oh Gosh Nicco, trying to get me hard again?”

“Mmm that’s the plan babe, and I guess that it’s working pretty good” he smirked at him, nipped on his ear, placed a hand on his cock and whispered “cuz you’re already starting to get hard again, and I would like you to fuck me hard, harder than you have ever done before”

Shane tensed up, as Nicky caressed his cock, he removed Nicky’s hand from his cock and wrapped his hand around both of their hard members and stroked them, now it was Nicky’s turn to moan uncontrollably.

“Fuck Shay, plz take me hard, make me come again”

“Then turn and stand” He said harsh to him, Nicky did what he was told, Shane spread the lube over his cock and then he hammered into Nicky.

“SHHHHAAAYYYY” Nicky screamed, Shane’s thrusts got harder and harder, he loved to fuck Nicky like this, he loved every moment they shared in bed, in the shower, backstage, in the dressing room. He loved when they were on stage together, hugging and dancing, all the small touches that made the fans go crazy, but only turned them on, so they could fuck as soon as they were off the stage.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck” Nicky panted now, he had lost control “Oh you like that NNcco? Like me taking you this hard?”

“SHAY” he screamed, Shane only speeded up, he was now hammering in and out of him.

Nicky moaned louder and louder “I’m gonna coooommme”

“Come for me baby, come for me” Shane said, Nicky tensed up and came all over the bed too, seconds later Shane came too, Nicky shivered when he felt Shane’s load shoot in his ass. They both collapsed on the bed again, and looked each other deeply in the eyes, they laid there for a while just taking each other’s features in.

“God, I love you Shay” Nicky said

“I love you too Nicco” Shane said, and he held his hand tight before he asked

“Nicco what happened earlier since you were so happy?”

“Britta called me when I was on my way over here and said that she loved me, and couldn’t see anything wrong in sharing me with you, so I turned the car around and went home, I needed to see her, I rang the doorbell while talking to her, and when she opened the door I could feel it, I could feel that she was happy, that she had meant every word she had said on the phone, I swept her up in my arms and kissed her deeply and with that kiss I just knew that mine and hers future was sealed” he smiled “Shay I can’t wait to marry her, and to meet our twins, that’s why I now know that I have the best of both worlds I have her when we’re home, and I have you on tour or like this, it’s the best”

Shane smiled at him, and said “That’s great NNcco, I’m so happy for you” but his eyes were sad. Nicky saw it

“Shay, don’t do this to me, you know I love you deeply, and I can’t live without either of you”

“I know Nicco, I know, but it still hurts”

“Shay it hurts me too when you're with Gill, but that’s just the way it is, and we still have our families to take care off, we can’t just be the two of us and you know that as much as I do”

“I know, sometimes it just sucks”

“Yeah it does, but that’s our life, we’re just lucky that both our misses accept that we have a relationship also, they could be against it, but they aren’t”

Shane lit up “yeah we’re lucky……. Nicco I’m sorry, I really am happy for you, you deserve it, after all you've been through, I can’t wait to meet the twins”

“They sure will love their Uncle Shay just like Rocco, Jay and Gia does” he said and kissed him again.


	21. Chapter 21

That Sunday when Nicky drove home again, he was happy and relaxed, it had been a wonderful weekend with Shane, he loved him so much and couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

At home he had a wonderful, caring, loving wife to be, and when they would start touring again he would have Shane, for now it was only some weekends but it was better than nothing, and he was glad about that.

He smiled and couldn’t wait to see the love of his life again, but at the same time he was scared _I hope she hasn’t changed her mind about it all, now when she has had some time to think about it_ he thought, then he cursed at himself for doubting it, _for fuck sake Nicky, she is okay with it, she told you that herself………oh my love, my darling soon I’ll be home in your arms again._ He held his eyes on the road again and concentrated on driving the car instead of letting his thoughts get the best of him.

At home I wandered around and hoped that he soon would be home again, I hadn’t felt well since this morning, but had shook it off me, it was nothing, I was quite sure about that. I still had minimum 3 months to my due date, so I wasn’t worried, I heard him lock himself in and went out to the door, he saw me and smiled at me, I smiled back, god I loved him so much, “Welcome home love” I said and then I collapsed, Nicky was quickly beside me, holding me close

“Darling, darling, are you alright, plz answer me, oh gosh honey” I didn’t respond. He quickly found his phone and dialled 999, then he called his mum and said she needed to get over here straight away, cuz I had just collapsed and he waited for the ambulance to come and pick me up, when he had hung up on his mum, the ambulance came shortly after, they asked Nicky a million questions, that he didn’t know the answers to, all the while they tried to talk to me, and to get me to respond, it was pure chaos, and then his mum came to look after the kids.

They got me in the ambulance and Nicky drove with me, he held my hand tight, and all the way he talked low to me, he was desperately in need of some kind of response from me.

The paramedics gave me fluid in a drop; they thought that was why I had collapsed. Cuz I hadn't managed to get enough water in the heat. And sure enough, when the fluid started to work, I slowly but steady woke up, my eyes began to stir, and I turned my head against Nicky's voice

"Nix" I mumbled

"Shhhh honey I'm here"

The ambulance stopped outside the hospital and they found a room for me and Nicky, when we got in there, I was a little more clear-headed again

"Nix what happened?"

"You fainted right after you had said hello to me, they do not think you've had enough water to drink, and that is why it happend, that’s also why they have given you fluid now"

I nodded and sighted “I properly need to get better at drinking water now, so how was your weekend darling?" I asked Nicky.

He lit up, "it was great, I had really missed him, and it was so wonderful to be with him again"

I smiled at him "I'm glad that you're glad, that you went to him, it gave me time to think a little more about it all” .... He held his breath....... "And honey it's the right choice for the two of us" he lit up again and leaned in over the bed before he gave me a deep kiss.

He pulled himself away from my lips; "Oh honey, I know I've said it many times before, but god how I love you, you're perfect” I kissed him as an answer.

Then we were interrupted by the doctor, she came in to us and asked how I was doing, I said I was better now, however she wanted to keep me the next 12 hours to get my fluid back up before we could go home the next day, she also thought that I had to be scanned again to check up on our babies. We didn’t say no to that. She found the ultrasound machine and scanned me, everything was perfectly fine with the twins. We both breathed relieved and couldn’t wait to go home the next day.

When the doctor left us, he gave me a kiss “Honey I need to call my mam, she’s properly worried sick by now, she’s with the kids, and we had to leave in such a hurry, she only knew that you collapsed, and not why”

“Tell her I said hi and that we’re okay” he smiled at me and walked over to the window to call his mum. _Yeah you’re okay I’m not, I’m scared to death that it will happen again and that I’m not there to help you if it does…..fuck this is hard……._ he dialled his mum’s number and told her that everything was fine and that we would come home the next day.

He hung up and came over to me again, I scooted over so there was room for him in the bed too, I laid down on the pillow, he placed his head next to mine and whispered

“promise me that you never do that again love, I was scared to death that I would lose you and the twins”

“I hope I’m never gonna do that again, I was scared too, I saw you and then it started to ring in my ears, my vision went blurred, and then it was all dark” 

He held me tight and kissed me, then he started humming some of my favourite songs, I must have been tired cuz not long after I slept heavily. He didn’t let go of me and took a deep breath _oh honey, my love, my everything, my wife (soon). You’re the one and only._

_Nicky’s Flashback._

Fuck it had been one hell of a crazy two month’s time, with enough ups and downs to last a lifetime, first I had thought that I had lost Britta for good, then she had forgiven me, but begged me to not tell her what me and Shay were doing when we were together, then she had admitted that she got turned on by the thought of me and Shay and I had taken full advanced of that.

She had come to me one day and told me to go visit Shane, she could feel that I needed him, I was curious and had asked her why, and that was when she had admitted it, that it turned her on.

That weekend when I was about to visit Shane, I had asked her again if she was okay with it, she had said to me that she didn’t know if she would ever be okay with it, but she knew that I couldn’t live without Shane either, so that was why.

Before I drove off I gave her a kiss, I could feel that she was sad about i all, I knew that she sacrificed a lot by letting me go and live my second life, it hurt me, but I couldn’t end the relationship that Shane and I had together, I simply would miss him too much, we had tried it once and that was when we both had kids, but it didn’t work out and had nearly cost us both our marriage at the time.

We had argued a lot with Gina and Gill about fidelity and what mine and Shane's relationship meant to each other back then, and what it then meant to our own relationships with them. We had eventually accepted that we all needed each other. That Shane and I were together on tour and privately occasionally.

That I was together with Gina, and Shane was together with Gill and that we had to get the best out of it. We hated to hurt the girls, but we also hated to hurt each other by fighting a connection that was so natural between us.

I had sighted when I sat in the car on my way to Shane. I was hoping that the same thing soon would happen to Britta's and mines relationship. That she saw that I was still hers and still AS faithful as I could be even if I were with Shane.

I had been far away in my own thoughts when my phone had rang, it was Britta, I had quickly answered it, something could be wrong, but it turned out that nothing was wrong, she had just called me to say

“Nicky, honey, my love, I know now, that I can’t see anything wrong in sharing you with Shane, you two are meant to be an item. Just like you and I are meant to be, I can hardly wait to become your wife, I love you deeply”

My heart had sang with her every word I had quickly turned the car around while I talked to her, I might have broken a speed limit or two, but I just needed to get home to her again and see her, kiss her, make love to her, hear her say those words to my face.

I had rang the doorbell and she had hung up on me, when she opened the door she had gotten a shock to see me there, but then she had smiled at me, I could feel her happiness and then I had swept her up in my arms and kissed her deeply, that kiss held all my love for her, and when she had kissed me back with the same depth, I knew that our future was sealed, that we belonged together forever and always.

I had called Shane when she had mention him and told him that I would be a bit late cuz of the traffic, a simple lie, but I didn’t care I needed her now, she had shivered by the look in my eyes and I could feel my cock grow harder by the second, by the thought of what I wanted to do to her in bed.

I had lifted her up in my arms and carried her towards the bedroom, soon we had both panted and moaned loudly in-between kisses, we just couldn’t get enough of each other and when I finally penetrated her we almost came right away, our bodies had rocked together in a rhythm we never had experienced before, and when we came simultaneously our orgasms’ rocked us deep, we had never felt that before, we have never felt as close before as we did then, it was mind blowing for me. We laid still and just enjoyed this new feeling in our relationship, before we had untangled from each other and got our clothes back on, I drove off to Shane and I could feel this time when she kissed me goodbye, that she was happy and relaxed and I did wonder why, until I got a text from Mark;

“Hey Nix, hope you and Bri have worked it out, she called me earlier cuz she needed to get something sorted out.

I told her (almost) everything about you and Shay, and how you felt when she had left you, and how you still looked when you talked about it (I hope that’s okay)

I told her how you felt about her now, from my point of view, she cried a lot (happy tears, I hope), and then I told her, to let you show her the love you have for her, that I thought that she should let you love her, the way you do……..I hope that I have not had crossed any boundaries here, take care Nix, love you buddy.

Hope everything works out now.

Hugs from me” 

I had quickly texted him back

“Hey Marky

Everything is perfect now, I can’t believe that she has snatched your number from my phone, just to talk with someone, but anyways your talk with her, obviously helped her a lot, she has accepted what me and Shay have together, and what me and her have together, we’re just one freaking happy couple now, that can’t wait to meet our twins and get married as soon as possible next year” 

Hugs from me”

I put my phone in my pocket and went into Shane’s house, god that weekend had been off the hook expect for one small thing………I didn’t know what was wrong with Shay, but he had been hurt again, when I had talked warmly about Britta, but I had decided not to bring it up. Then afterwards I had told him that I also loved him, and he had lit up, when I had said that the twins sure would love their Uncle Shay like Rocco, Jay and Gia did.

I knew that he would come to my 42nd birthday and decided to talk to him there.

When I returned home to Britta today, I was a bit afraid that she had changed her mind again, but I never got the chance to ask her, when I had locked myself in she had come and greeted me, she had said

“Hello my Darling welcome home” and then she had collapsed on the floor, I had quickly rushed to her side and tried to shake her to get her to respond, but nothing. I was so scared, I didn’t know what was happening, was there something wrong with her or the babies? So, I had called an ambulance and my mam, it was pure chaos everywhere, I drove off with Britta in the ambulance and my mum stayed home with the kids.

Fortunately, nothing was wrong with the babies it was “only” lack of fluid for Britta, they gave it to her, and then she had woken up again. Oh god to see her eyes again was almost more than I could take, I had been so scared, I had thought that I had lost her, when the doctor had talked with us and said that she would keep her for the night, we had said that it was better to be safe than sorry so I had called my mum and told her what had happened, she was just as relieved as me. I was scared that it might happen again, but we were soon in October and the weather was getting cooler day by day, so everything would soon be normal again, we had just had a heatwave and she hadn’t been drinking enough water, that was why she laid in the hospital now.

I crawled up in bed to her and held her close, and soon she was sleeping peacefully, it would be so wonderful to come home tomorrow.

_End of flashback_

I looked down at her again, kissed her forehead and then she mumbled “Nix, Nicky my love” I held her closer and drifted off to sleep myself.


	22. Chapter 22

We went home the next day and I was glad, however Nicky kept an eye on me, made sure I drank enough water, I was flattered about it, but I knew I should be drinking plenty of water so I did.

With only 9 days to go we planned Nicky’s 42nd birthday, it wouldn’t be a big party just his bandmates and their families. I dreaded to meet Shane again, the last time I had met him was when I had walked in on him and Nicky kissing, I had only asked him one thing and then I had walked away.

I knew that I needed to talk to him eventually and thought that Nicky’s birthday would be better than never. I knew from Nicky that Shane had said that he and Gill would be there about 2 hours before the rest of the gang, I was nervous, and Nicky noticed it

“Honey what are you nervous about?”

“Nothing” I said

“Honey I know that you’re lying, I can see it, come her” he said and patted on his lap.

I walked over to him and sat down, he placed a hand on my stomach

“So, what are you really nervous about?”

“To talk to Shane, last time I saw him I was angry and hurt, and never got the change to talk with him properly”

He gave me a hug

“When he and Gill comes, I will let you talk to him, I think it’s a good idea”

I nodded but was still nervous. When it rang on the door Nicky opened it, he gave Gillian a hug and then he gave Shane a hug, Shane was shaking with nerves, he was nervous too.

Nicky send Gill one look, they had texted each other the last couple of days, to make sure that we would get the time to talk it all through, even though it could get awkward. She took Shane’s hand and then they all 3 walked to the living room where I was waiting.

Nicky looked at me.

“Honey I think that you and Shay need to have a chat”

I nodded and so did he, Nicky and Gill left for the kitchen and then we were left alone, we just stood there and didn’t know what to say

I broke the awkward silence “Why don’t you sit down?”

He did and then he looked at me.

“I don’t know where to start, but first I’m sorry for letting you walk in on me and Nix like that, it wasn’t fair on you”

“No, it hurt me a lot, but that’s all history now” he looked at me.

“Are you sure?” I nodded, but then I said “I admit that……. yes, I had the desire to kill you both back then for lying to me, but it changed” I said, He took a deep breath and so did I

“Shane, I have accepted, that you and Nix have a relationship, and that you have had that for a long time, way before me. As it is now I would never ask you to end it with him, I’m not cruel, and besides I can see how good you are for each other, you’re meant to be an item just like you are with Gill and what I am with Nix” 

He breathed relieved

“I never meant to hurt you like I properly did, I think that you’re a sweet girl, and Nicco is lucky to have found you”

I looked at him “Nicco?”

He looked down on the carpet and got all flustered “Yeah that’s his nickname when we’re together” he said and then he blushed.

I smiled by seeing him blush “Shane, no need to blush about that, it’s fine by me” he looked up and was met by my smile

“And it wasn’t you who were hurting me back then, it was Nix, by keeping his mouth shut”

“Still I feel responsible” he sighted…… “I should have pushed him harder to tell you about us, but I didn’t”

“If you had done that, who knows where we would be now, maybe I would never have realised what I know now, that Nicky is faithful and kind, and that he loves me as much as I love him, all those ups and downs we have been through the past 9 months, have only made us stronger”

Shane nodded, he knew I was right, we talked a lot about it all, and that awkward feeling we had both had around each other was soon gone, we never talked about what they did, when they were together, cuz I knew that from Nicky, and Shane knew that I knew it. Nicky had told him that, that it was a part of his and my rules to talk about if I asked.

Quickly 1.5 hours had passed and then Nicky and Gill came back again, we stood up and hugged each other. Nicky looked at us and asked.

“So, you’re good?” we smiled at each other and then we said “Yes we are"

“Good the others are coming soon, and then it’s party time” he smiled at us and then he walked over to me and gave me a deep kiss, he kissed my jaw and then he whispered hoarsely at me

“Baby I need you” I smiled and then I whispered to him “find me in the bedroom in 5 minutes” I pulled away from Nicky and then I said

“Excuse me I’ll be right back, I have two babies that think my bladder is a trampoline” I smiled and then I left.

Nicky followed Shane and Gill out in the Kitchen before he said

“I’ll be right back just need to change to some clean clothes, they nodded and then he walked toward the bedroom and there he found me, on the bed naked, waiting for him, his cock was hard just by the sight of me, he walked towards me, and kissed me fiercely while he unbuttoned his pants, as soon as they were down, he took me hard and forceful, I screamed his name, and he thrusted harder and harder, it was quickly over, he gave me a deep kiss and then he pulled out.

I smiled at him “Happy birthday baby, there is more later, if we don’t get too tired” I winked at him and he kissed me again, I quickly found my bra, panties and dress again and then I returned to the kitchen, he came in there 5 minutes later, in clean clothes and with freshly deodorant on, then the rest of the gang rang at the door and the party could begin.

When the party was about 4 hours old, Nicky found Shane he needed to talk to him before they both got too drunk, he needed to know why Shane was so sad when they had talked about Britta

He located him out on the terrace, he walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Shane turned around, he smiled at Nicky and took the beer he handed him.

“Hey Shay, you have a minute I think we need to have a talk?”

“Yeah, I have, what do you want to talk about?”

He took his hand “come let’s go down to the lounge” Shane followed along, when they got down to the lounge he turned around and kissed Shane. He looked lovingly at him and then he said

“Shay we really need to have a chat………”

“Yes, but about what?”

“About why you are always so sad when I mention Britta?” 

Shane looked at him and they sat down “I was sad……….” Nicky looked puzzled at him, but he continued

“The first time I met her properly, she walked in on us, and she looked like she would and could kill me, I wasn’t sure about her, how she would react further. You see, like her and her first impression of me, I didn’t get the best first impression of her either, when she talked to you like she did, she was so angry, and then when she walked out on you, she hurt you so much, I could feel your pain, it hurt me, and I hated it…...

Then she set up some ground rules, which was fine, but I still felt like she would keep us away from each other and I didn’t like that.

Then you said that you needed time to be with her, I was broken, I missed you like hell, when we talked on the phone, you didn’t sound happy either, so it made me hate her, despite the fact that I didn’t even know her.

I was super happy when you came to visit me, god I had missed you, but still I wasn’t sure on her, it was so weird that she suddenly accepted it fully, so I doubted her again, even though that you were happy, more than you have ever been before. I just couldn’t shake it off me, that I didn’t like her…….” He took a deep breath and a sip of his beer. Then he smiled at him

“Nicco, I’m not sad anymore, she is a wonderful, caring, and loving lady, who loves you as much as I do, I know that now. The way she talks about you, your kids and your twins to come, your future wedding, she loves you, all of you, she doesn’t give a flying fuck that she has to share you with me, and I’m happy that I get to share you with her, I’m glad we came 2 hours earlier so we could have that chat.”

He smiled widely at him, Nicky sat with tears in his eyes, happy tears. God, he loved Shane and he loved Britta, he was so happy now, it was wonderful that Britta and Shane, mostly Shane was happy again, he couldn’t take it when he was sad. He took his hand and looked at Shane

“Thank you, my love, my Shay, god I love you so much” he leaned in and kissed him deeply

When they broke off the kiss Shane looked at him

“We better get back to your party before we need to sing happy birthday to you”

“Yeah we do” Nicky smiled.

Shane stood up and took his hand they walked back to the house hand in hand and when they reached the house, they smiled at each other and let go of each other’s hands before they walked in.

Shane found Gillian and Nicky found me, he gave me a kiss and placed a hand on my stomach

“God, I love you so much darling, you’re everything to me thanks for being there for me, I can’t wait to marry you”

Shane looked over at us, he smiled happily when he saw Nicky’s look towards me, and when Nicky kissed me, he didn’t feel bad or jealous, he felt happiness and knew now that Nicky and him would be happy together, and that Nicky and I would be happy together and that was all that he needed, Gill saw the look in his eyes, and could finally see, that now her husband was happy again, and that was all she needed to know.

Mark looked around and saw Nicky and I kissing so happily in love, he saw Shane’s look and saw the happiness in his eyes, he was so glad that I had called him that day and that he had helped me out somehow, he smiled at Cailian and walked over to Kian. He tapped Kian on the shoulder and send him one look, they got over to Nicky and snatched him away from me before they started to sing

“Happy birthday dear Nicky, happy birthday to you” he smiled widely and I could see that he was happy, more than ever before, I knew that he had a chat with Shane and whatever they had talked about sure had lighten him up, I could ask him about it later, for now he should just enjoy his birthday.

I smiled looking at them throwing Nicky up and down in the air while singing, I felt peace and happiness and hoped that next year would bring us more joy than ever.

Way past 3 AM, we got the last guests out of the house, Shane and Gillian borrowed the spare room. When Nicky laid down beside me and held me tight that night, he had a huge smile on his face, he just knew that from now on everything would get better and better.

He kissed me good night, and I mumbled in my sleep “Nix, my Nix, I love you”


	23. Chapter 23

December came and I was bigger than ever, I really had a hard time sleeping and being comfortable when I sat down, lied down, or stood up. I was so glad that we had decided to spend Christmas at home.

However, I was more glad that no one besides our close family and friends knew about us, I don’t think I could have handled the pressure from the media.

Nicky was so happy, they had started talking about a new tour and hoped that it could go on just like planned, they didn’t wanted to spend another year at home, even though that thought appealed to him with the twins to come, but he knew he would have January, February and March at home, cuz DWTSIRL wasn’t going to happen next year.

He had been sad about that, he loved to host that show and he knew that if it weren’t for his job there, then he would never have met me. He still smiled at the thought of me, all flustered and shaking, asking for a picture with him.

For now, he just waited eagerly to meet the twins, we still didn’t quite know when they would come, but we both hoped that it would be soon. I did cuz I had a hard time now, he cuz he could see that I was having a hard time, and he hated seeing me like that.

Christmas came and quickly went by and so did New Year’s Eve. Still no sign of the babies so on our 1 year anniversary of meeting each other Nicky arranged for the kids to go to his mum’s house so we could have a date night, she came by in the morning and picked up the kids for a mini holiday, when she was out the door with the kids Nicky walked over to me and kissed me deeply, he placed a hand on my stomach

“Still no signs?”

I shook my head “No I wish they soon will come out, I can’t take it anymore, everything is so hard” my voice was low and trembling, he took me by the chin and looked me deeply in the eyes

“Honey they will come when they are ready, I’m just so happy that they won’t be born premature anymore, that was what I feared the most”

“Yes, me too, but maybe we should give it a try with the sex to see if that can help in any way” I winked at him

It didn’t take him long to get that hint, he took my hand and I followed right behind him into the bedroom, once in there he kissed me deeply and fiercely again, his lips left mine and he walked behind me, placed his hand on my hips and kissed my neck, his lips travelled slowly down my neck and ever so slowly his hands wandered up my body under my blouse, he found my sore breasts and squeezed them lightly, he cuddled them, and I started to moan his name

“Nicky, honey, fuck so good” his cock started to tighten against his jeans with every moan that escaped me, he moved closer to me, I could feel his hard cock against my bum and I turned around, my hand found his cock outside his jeans and I caressed him lightly, he started to moan loudly too and I quickly unbuttoned his jeans, he got out of them, I took his shirt off him and caressed his chest, he got out of his boxers and looked hungrily at me before he removed my skirt and my blouse. He pushed me lightly down on the bed and stood in-front of me, I licked my lips at the sight of his cock and took it in my mouth, he moaned so loudly now fuck he had missed that, I sucked him till he reluctantly pulled away

“Too soon love, I wanna come inside you” he was panting now “lay down on your side so I can take you”

“Oh….” I looked hungrily up at him “plz love take me hard” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that Bri, don’t you worry, I will do that”

I gasped and laid down, he came up in the bed to me and kissed my neck, before he slowly penetrated me, when he was fully inside me we both moaned so loudly that we were glad that his kids wasn’t home, his thrusts quickly became harder and with every moan that escaped us both he speeded up, he was hammering in and out of me I had never been taking so hard before, he had never taken me so hard before and I enjoyed every second of it, when he came, he came hard and so did I.

We laid still, him buried deep inside me and kissing my neck. Me still shivering after that round, then he pulled out, I turned around and looked into his deep blue eyes, we kissed passionately and then we left the bed. I put my bathrobe on, it was the most comfortable item of clothing I had, he didn’t mind it, he thought that I was sexy in it, and most of the time he knew I was complete naked underneath it.

We found the couch and put a film on, then it was time for dinner, we had already agreed on take out and when it came we enjoyed our little date night I even had a glass of wine, as we removed the plates from the table I felt a sharp pain in my belly “Ouch” I muttered low.

Nicky looked at me and came over to me “What’s wrong honey?” he asked, before I could answer him, I felt a warm fluid run down my legs, then I looked at him

“I think my water just broke” he looked at me and winked “guess the sex worked then” he smiled and then he said “Sit down I’ll go find the bag for the hospital, and then we’re going there” I nodded and sat down, he quickly found the bag I had packed and then he took some towels for the seat in the car I could sit on, I got out of my robe and put my skirt and blouse on again, he took my hand and followed me to the car, made sure I had the seat belt on, and then we were off.

When we arrived at the hospital we quickly got a private room, soon after I was hit by the first contractions, man that hurt but I knew that it was a good pain, I walked around the room that was the way I best could handle it.

Nicky sat down and looked at me walking around _god this is so hard I hate seeing her in pain_

“Honey wouldn’t it be best with some pain killers?”

“No, I can handle it”

“But”

“No buts, I can handle it Nicky” I hissed “but I sure could use a warm bath to help me a bit”

He nodded and started to fill the bathtub, as soon as it was filled, I got up in it, that was such a relief.

Hours later I looked at Nicky he wasn’t himself, he was shaking and looked like he could faint at any giving moment

“Honey?” no response “Nix?” still no response “Nicky?” he looked up

“Huh?”

“Love are you okay?” I asked him.

He shook his head “No I can’t bear to see you in such pain, it’s just so hard”

“Honey come over here” he stood up and came over to me, I kissed him before I said

“It’s over soon and then we’ll have two wonderful kids and many sleepless nights, but until then I need you to keep yourself together and call the nurse cuz I think that they will be born soon” I took a deep breath as a new contraction rolled over me “Nicky now” I gasped

He called the nurse and she came in and checked up on me

“I think that you’re all ready to give birth and the first twin lies perfectly for a natural birth” I smiled at Nicky and he returned my smile

“Are you two ready to meet your kids?” she asked, we both nodded

“Alright when I say push you push and Nicky, you’re helping her by encoring her” we both nodded again.

Soon we all did what we could and then I heard the first baby cry

“There we have the little boy” the nurse said, another nurse helped her to keep him warm and then soon after I heard the next baby cry

“There we have the little girl” the nurse said and soon she was also kept warm, I got some minor stiches’ and then I got the twins over to me, they laid peacefully and I couldn’t take my eyes off them and neither could Nicky, he gave me a kiss

“Oh, honey they are beautiful, what an end to our 1-year anniversary” I nodded weakly

“The perfect end” and then I closed my eyes, I was so tired that I soon drifted away to sleep.

Nicky looked at me and then he took the little boy and held him close to his heart, soon his thoughts drifted back to his birthday and the time before today.

_Nicky’s flashback._

My birthday came and I loved that I only held it for the nearest and dearest, it was so wonderful and private, I was so glad that I had talked to Gillian that week, we had talked about how Britta and Shane needed to have a talk, she could see that he wasn’t happy and thought that it could help him. I had agreed to that. I needed Shay to be happy again, I couldn’t take it when he was sad.

When they came two hours early, I had let them talk. Me and Gillian had a long talk in the kitchen when they talked in the living room. We went in there 1,5 hours later and they stood and hugged, they both said that they were good now, but I still needed to talk to Shay later.

I had walked over to her and kissed her, god I needed her now, I had whispered it to her, and she had excused herself, I had followed Shay and Gill out in the kitchen and excused myself. I walked straight into the bedroom and there she laid on the bed naked, fuck my cock got hard just by the sight of her, I had taken her hard and forceful, she had screamed my name, it was quickly over and I changed to some new clothes and went down in the kitchen again, she stood and talked with Gillian, the doorbell rang, there was Mark and Kian and their partners and then my birthday could begin properly.

I had found Shay later out on the terrace, I needed to talk to him, needed to know why he was sad when I talked about Britta, we had a long and honest talk about it all and I was so happy that we had talked, but god it had hurt me to hear his pain, hurt me to hear how he had felt when I talked about her, but I was relieved when he had told me that he wasn’t sad anymore.

We walked back to the party hand in hand, we kissed deeply before we parted and walked in again, I found Britta and Shay found Gillian.

December came and quickly passed and then we were in January, still no signs of the twins. I was so happy that they wouldn’t be born premature anymore but it hurt me to see how troubled Britta was so I hope that they would be born soon.

_End of flashback_

I looked at her again, today had been perfect I was finally a father again but dear god to see her in such pain had been so hard, I had wished over and over again that I could take the pain away, when I thought back on today I was all smiles, a perfect 1 year anniversary, I was so glad that I had arranged for my mum to take care of the bigger kids so we could celebrate our day.

The sex had been so amazing and the dinner also, then when we had removed the plates from the table she had said “Ouch” and told me that her water had broken, I had been incredible calm and found the bag for the hospital and then we drove off, it was the longest 4 hours of my life until the twins were born.

She had drifted away to sleep after she had giving birth and was still peacefully sleeping when Nicholas started to grunt in my arms and so did Lilly, Bri quickly woke up and then we found the bottles for them. We sat still and feed them before the nurse came in again.

I had gotten a few hours of sleep before the twins cried, they were hungry, we got them feed and then the nurse came to see how I and the twins were doing. We got the green light to go home in the morning and we looked forward to it.

When we came home the next day, he called his mum to tell her the news and then he called Shane

“Hey Shay” he smiled down the phone “I’m finally a father again to two healthy and wonderful babies Nicholas and Lilly” he said

“Congrats Nicco, I can’t wait to meet them as soon as possible, wonderful names by the way, you honour both your dad and grandmother”

“Yes I do and I’m so glad that Bri liked the names too, now we only have a wedding to plan in about 6 months’ time” he smiled again “She wants a summer wedding and I can’t wait to marry her in the beautiful summer time.

“Aww Nicco so romantic huh?”

“Yeah I can’t help it Shay”

“Aw Nicco my love, I’m looking forward to your wedding day and to meet the twins, call me later I won’t hold you up any longer, I think your little new family needs you now, I can hear someone crying”

“Yes, those two are sooo hungry” he laughed and then he said “I better go now Shay, Bri needs my help”

“Talk to you later love, I miss you like crazy Nicco” Shane said

“I miss you too love, soon Shay, soon we’ll see each other again” Nicky said and send him a kiss down the phone. He hung up and hurried back to me.


	24. Chapter 24

When Nicholas and Lilly, was 1 month old, and they were sleeping peacefully, my thoughts wandered to Nicky, he had not been himself the last two weeks and I kinda knew why. I was pretty sure that he missed Shane, they hadn’t seen each other since mid-November and I could sense that it hurt him, especially when we talked about it and he told me stories from their tour, he was all smiles and laughs until he mentioned Shane, then his voice got low and he almost cried, god that hurt me.

So, I made a quick decision and called his mum

“Hello Yvonne, if I’m gonna be sending Nix away the next 5 days to visit Shane, can you help me look after the kids?”

“Yes, sure sweetie, I would love that”

“Thanks Yvonne, I’m sure the kids will love it too"

“My pleasure” she smiled and then she asked me “Sweetie is it that bad with Nico?”

“Yeah he’s pretty down and it has only gotten worse the last two weeks, I’m sure that he misses him a lot, even thought he is not saying it yet, but when he tells me about touring he gets all choked up mentioning Shane, so I’m pretty sure that 5 days with him will do him good”

“I will help you with the kids, so why don’t you send him off, maybe keep it as a surprise and let Shane pick him up?”

“Yes, I could do that, I’ll call Shane now and find out when he is free, thanks for helping me out, we’ll talk later”

“Yes, say hi to all the kids from me”

“I will, bye Yvonne”

“Bye Britta, call me back when you have talked to Shane”

We hung up and then I called Shane

“Hello, it’s Shane” he said when he answered

“Hi Shay, it’s Bri”

“Hey girl, what’s up?” he said

“It’s Nix, he’s pretty down”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that Bri”

“Yeah I think he’s missing you, so I thought that 5 days in your company would do him good, but I’ll keep it as a surprise, so maybe you can come and pick him up Saturday and then you two can spend the next 5 days together?”

“You know I can’t say no to that, I miss him too”

“I know you do Shay; you haven’t seen each other for almost 3 months”

“What time shall I come and pick him up?”

“How about after breakfast around 10 am?”

“I’ll be there, thanks for calling me, I’ll keep my mouth shut when I talk to him later”

“That sounds good Shay, I’m so glad that he has you too”

“Well I’m glad that he has you and that you’re fine with it, how are the twins doing?

“Eating, sleeping, grunting and pooping” I said and laughed, he laughed too

“I’m so looking forward to seeing them when I stop by on Saturday, I’m sure they are just as pretty as their mum and dad”

“They are the spitting image of Nicky; they even have his eyes” I said

“I’m sure Lilly will look a bit more like you when she gets older”

“Thanks Shay, take care till I see you Saturday”

“Yes take care Bri, I’ll see you Saturday” we hung up, I walked down to Nicky, he was sitting in the living room, he didn’t look good, I sat down on his lap and kissed him

“They are sleeping peacefully now, hopefully the next couple of hours” I said

“That sounds good honey” he said and smiled at me, it was not his usual bright smile, and I was incredibly happy about my quick decision, he surely needed Shane now.

“I have arranged a surprise for you this weekend honey, and I hope you will like it” I said

He lit up “Really and what is i?t”

“I’m not gonna tell you, you need to wait two days to see it”

“God that’s cruel honey” he said

“No, it’s not, just wait and see”

The next two days Nicky tried everything to get me to tell him what the surprise was, but I didn’t say anything and then Saturday came. Precisely at 10 am Shane rang the door bell, I opened the door and smiled at him, he stepped in and I gave him a hug

“Come in, he’s in the living room with Nicholas and Lilly having some tummy time” I said and smiled

“He sure will get a surprise” Shane said and smiled widely at me

“Oh, I hope so, I can’t wait to see his face” 

Shane was hiding behind the door when I walked in to Nicky

“Who was it by the door?” He asked and stood up 

I gave him a kiss and smiled “Your surprise honey” I looked at the door and nodded

Shane walked into the living room

“Surprise Nicco” he said and smiled widely.

I looked over at Nicky, he almost jumped with joy

“Shay” he said and was breathless, then he walked over to him and gave him a big hug, they held each other close for a long time, I got the babies up in their crib, and when I looked over at them again they held each other’s hands and they held each other’s gaze. 

Nicky stroked Shane's cheek

"God, I've missed you" he said

Shane stroked his cheek too

"I’ve missed you too" they were in a world of their own and as they leaned towards each other and their lips met in a kiss I looked away, it was their moment and I didn't wanted to stare.

I cleared my throat, and they looked apologetically at me, I smiled at them

"It's all right, you've missed each other, but honey you better pack a bag so you can drive in a couple of hours and Shay you also have a couple of babies you need to meet" I said looking down into the crib.

"Yes, I need to see them" he said, Nicky let go of his hand

"I'm packing a bag right away," he said.

He walked over to me and gave me a hug

"Thank you darling, that was probably the best surprise I could get" I smiled at him “I love you darling, how did I deserve someone like you?”

“Love at first sight” I said and smiled at him

“Love at first picture” he said and smiled, I kissed him on the cheek, he left to pack a bag, I turned around and looked at Shane

“Thank you Shay, now come here and meet the two youngest Byrne’s” he smiled at me and walked over and looked down the crib

“Aww so wonderful, and yes they sure do look like their dad right now” he said, then they both grunted and I picked them up, I could see that Shane was tripping to hold them, so I gave him Nicholas

“Oh, Bri he’s so small, but so perfect” he was immediately in love with him and kissed him on the forehead

At the same time Nicky came in, his heart beat faster when he saw the small gesture from Shane towards his little boy and he smiled widely

“I see you’ve met my little son” he said and smiled

“Yes, he’s wonderful, but so is Lilly” he said and reached out for her, I took Nicholas from him and gave him Lilly, he was immediately in love with her also.

“They will get a lot of love from their uncle Shay” he said and smiled at both of us, then it was feeding time and we gave them their bottles and soon Shane and Nicky drove off to Sligo, before he left, he gave me a kiss

“Enjoy the next 5 days honey” I said to him, he gasped

“5 days, are you sure?”

“Yes, your mum is coming over soon and will help me out, relax and enjoy your time with Shay, you miss him and need him”

He kissed me deeply “God I love you” then him and Shane drove off, I waved them goodbye and hoped the next 5 days would go well.


	25. Chapter 25

I was all smiles when me and Shay drove off, god I had missed him, and to spend the next 5 days with him and no one else, dear god I was really looking forward to that. We drove for a while in silence, we didn’t needed to talk all the way, so I just sat in my own thoughts and thought back on the last month.

_Nicky’s Flashback_

God the last month had been hard. Two babies and not much sleep, but I loved them so deeply already, I never thought that it would be possible to love my now 5 kids so much each, but it was. My life was perfect or almost…… the last two weeks had been so hard, I missed my man, and it only got worse when me and Bri talked about how my tour life had been, when I sometimes told her about how Shay and I had been goofing around, it was hard for me to talk about, I got all choked up and held back my tears, I knew she would understand but I didn’t think it was fair to be crying in-front of her, she didn’t deserve that, she had enough to think about with the babies and she was also still a mom for Gia, Rocco and Jay.

We also had a wedding to plan and when she had just 5 minutes to spare, she started to look at those plans too, she was all over the place, so the last thing she needed was a crying fiancée who missed his lover and best friend cuz he had not seen him for almost 3 months, so I held back my tears and only cried in the shower or when she was out shopping.

Then two days ago she came to me and told me that she had a surprise for me this weekend, I tried everything to get her to spill her secret but her lips were sealed, but oh god what a surprise it had been when Shay, my Shay walked through those living room doors, I had almost jumped with joy “Shay” I had said breathless.

“Surprise Nicco" I quickly went over to him and gave him a massive hug, god just to feel his body against mine again and feel him hold me close was almost more than I could take, I was surprised that I didn’t break down and cried right then and there.

We broke off our hug, I smiled at him. Dear god, just to look into those hazel eyes again was so wonderful, I held his gaze and his hand, then I stroked his cheek

"God, I've missed you”

He stroked my cheek also “I've missed you too"

We were in a world of our own and then we leaned towards each other and our lips met in a passionate kiss. We broke it off when Bri had cleared her throat, we had looked apologetically at her but she had just said

“It’s okay, you’ve missed each other” and then she had told me to pack a bag, I quickly went up to the bedroom and found my bag and packed it, when I came back down again, Shay was holding Nicholas and when he gave him a kiss on the forehead my heart bursted with joy.

Before we drove off, I had kissed Britta goodbye and then she had told me to enjoy the next 5 days with Shay, I had gasped. 5 days was almost too good to be true, but she assured me that my mam would come and help her with the kids, so I shouldn’t worry, it would all work out, I should just enjoy my mini holiday.

I smiled at her again and then we walked out to Shane’s car and drove off.

_End of Flashback_

I looked to my side and caught Shane's gaze, we smiled at each other before he concentrated on the road again. Fuck I wanted him and I knew I couldn’t wait 2.5 hours so I put my hand on his thigh and stroked lightly up and down, he jerked in the seat and took a deep breath, my hand moved closer to his cock and I stroked lightly over it now and then just a little more to tease him.

He took some deep breaths now and had difficulty concentrating on the road now.

"Nicco" he moaned low "stop, otherwise we'll crash"

I continued to stroke my hand up and down his thighs, I loved driving him crazy with my caresses.

"Stop Nicco" he said, but still I continued.

It quickly became too much for him and he stopped at the next resting place, when the car held still, he pulled me in to him and gave me a deep kiss.

"I want you now" he groaned

It sent a shock through me and my cock instantly was rock hard, I wanted him so bad now! We looked hungrily at each other

"Get in the back of the car now" he said to me before he turned the car off and got out.

I moved around to the back of the car and he came in, he straddled me and kissed me deeply and fiercely, he circled his hips so his cock rubbed against mine, I moaned loudly now

"Fuck Shay"

I pushed him lightly away and quickly unbuttoned his pants, he got out of them before he took mine off too, he removed my boxers and I saw him licking his lips, he gave me a kiss again and his hand started to jerk my cock

“Shit Shay, fuck don’t stop” I moaned in-betweens kisses, just to feel his hand on my cock again was pure heaven, as if he had read my thoughts his lips left mine and he started to suck me hard, fuck I had missed his mouth surrounding my cock øå

“FUCK SHAY, SHIT” I moaned, he moved faster and faster and soon I was close to an orgasm, as I twisted in the seat, he stopped and held my gaze, I moaned with disaffection

“You’re not allowed to come yet” he said harsh “so my turn Nicco, suck me” he said, I found his hard cock and started to suck him hard, he moaned so loudly and then he pulled away from me, moaning hard

“I wanna come inside you” he panted low and I turned around

“Fuck me Shay, take me hard, make me come hard” I panted now, my cock was so hard and I was sure I would come with just one touch from him, he hammered so hard into me that I almost lost my balance, I moaned his name loudly, his thrusts became wilder and wilder

“Shay…. shit…...gonna……come……soon” I panted

“Come for me baby, come for me” he moaned and then his hand found my cock and with only one touch from him I came hard, when my orgasm rocked through me, he came hard too and shoot his load into my ass.

“Fuck Nicco……...that was intense” he moaned low

“OH god Shay, that was so good, god I’ve missed you” he pulled out and found the towel he had, he cleaned himself and me, we kissed deeply and then we put our clothes back on.

I sat in the passenger seat again and he sat in the driver’s seat, he looked at me and then he smiled and said “Now, can you wait till we come home to me? We have 5 days and I sure will make them count”

I nodded at him

“Mmm I’m sure I can wait the next two hours” I said and winked at him

“Fuck Nicco, I’m sure you’ll be the end of me someday” he said and winked at me.

I smiled at him

“And I’m sure the next 5 days will be wonderful Shay” 

He squeezed my thigh lightly and then he concentrated on the road again. When we held in his garage we smiled at each other again and got out, he came around to me and grabbed a hold of my shirt and pulled me in for a passionate kiss, our tongues danced together in a familiar rhythm before we broke it off and smiled, he took my hand and we walked towards his front door. He locked us in and called for Gillian, she came out and greeted us and gave me a hug, his kids came down too and said hello also.

We sat in the living room talking for a while, she asked about Bri and the twins, I lit up and smiled when I talked about them, Shay smiled at my obvious affection

“God Nicco you’re so in love still” he said and laughed a bit.

“She’s just perfect for me Shay” I said, my eyes were full of love.

“I know Nicco, I can see it” he said with affection towards me “And you’re perfect for her” 

Gillian smiled, she loved how her husband reacted now. She excused herself and then she called for the kids, they would visit her parents and close family these next 5 days.

As soon as they were out the door we stumbled into his bedroom, our lips were locked, we quickly removed each other’s clothes and my hands were all over his body before he laid down on top of me, my hips circled now, I was desperate for some kind of friction, he understood and grabbed my cock then he started to move his hand up and down faster and faster

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Shay babe oh shit go on” I moaned loudly now, he slowed down and kissed me before he straddled me, he helped my cock into his tight hole, he slowly let me fill him up and when I was fully inside him, he rolled his eyes in pure lust

“Fuck me hard Nicco, fuck me hard” he moaned, I withdraw and hammered into him, my hips worked in overdrive the louder he moaned the harder I thrusted

“Shit Nicco, so good, FUCK, more, more………. NICCO I’m…. gonna…… come” he screamed and came hard all over mine and his own stomach, it was too much for me, and I shoot my load into his ass. He collapsed on top of me and we just laid still and got our breathing back under control before we stood up and got ready to make dinner.


	26. Chapter 26

The next couple of days Shay and I only left the bed to eat. We had some serious catching up to do.

On our 3rd day we decided that it would be a good idea to get up and get dressed, then take a walk and get out to Shane’s horses, and still just be us “Shnicky”, however we didn’t walk hand in hand, cuz that would sure make it to the front page.

So, we just walked side by side goofing around. We hardly got out on our walk before we got stopped by a couple of fans who asked for a picture, they got it and then we could continue. We walked to the nearest ice cream stall and then we sat down with our ice creams, we enjoyed each other’s company and talked a lot before we headed out to the stables, when we got there we quickly looked around, no one was there beside us, so we grabbed a hold of each other’s hands and our fingers intertwined, I really loved walking with him like this.

Shane got the saddles on two of his horses so we could ride out and see a bit of Sligo

"There's so much you've not seen yet, Nicco," he said

"Well then let's get going, but you have to help me, I'm still not quite good friends with horses" I smiled at him

He laughed and took the reins as I sat in the saddle.

We rode slowly around, and he showed me the Sligo he knew I had not seen yet, at last we ended up in Hazelwood and found a small undisturbed spot. Shane started to find things from his saddlebag so we could have a little picnic.

"Uh Shane it looks good, when did you have time to do this?"

"This morning, when you slept late" he smiled at me "I snuck out of bed and got it done before I snuck back in to you again and woke you up"

He spread the blanket out and we sat down, I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him in to me for a kiss. “God, how I love you Shay, you’re the perfect man”

He smiled at me “Alright I admit it, yes I am perfect” he chuckled and kissed me again before I could come up with a snappy comeback, as always his kiss made me forget what I was gonna say.

“I love you too Nicco, you’re the perfect man for me” he smiled at me and I smiled back, my heart always pounded faster when he smiled. Then he turned his attention to the picnic again

“Shay……” He looked at me “Yes?”

“Do I still make your heart beat faster every time I smile at you?”

“Nicco, every time we’re together you make my heart beat faster” he smiled “But why are you asking babe?”

I shrugged my shoulders “I just wondered, cuz every time you smile at me, my heart goes into overdrive, and I still can’t believe that you have that effect on me 20 years later”

He gave me a hug “Nicco you still have that effect on me too”

“Sometimes I just feel that it’s so wrong to feel this way about you” I smiled sadly, he held me tighter

“Aww NNcco, even though we are both in a happy relationship and love our partners deeply, it’s not wrong to feel this way, but you know, as you have said to me so many times, we can’t just be only us, we have our families to look after, and you especially with two new babies and a wonderful wife to be, we just need to be only us on tour and like this, we’re so lucky that they have accepted this” he took a deep breath. I smiled at him, he held my chin

“And you especially, don’t let her leave you, and don’t you ever leave her, she is a true gem, and you’re extremely lucky to have met her”

“Yeah I’m lucky, thanks Shay, I needed that, guess I just miss her like crazy right now”

He smiled at me, kissed me, and held my hand tight “Now eat, I’ve been busy in the kitchen all morning and it better not go to waste” 

“Oh, Shay never” I said and dug into the plate with the sandwiches.

We ate and talked and had a super day, I could not imagine a better day with him. It was simply perfect, in any kind of way.

The next couple of days we just enjoyed each other’s company, both in bed and out of bed. When he drove me home on our last day, I was looking forward to seeing Britta and all my kids again. I missed her deeply now, I owed her big time for these days with Shane, it had been so wonderful and perfect, _expect my minor breakdown on our picnic date_ , and I had loved every minute of it.

When I saw Shane’s, car pull up outside the house I smiled, god I had missed him and so had Gia, Rocco, and Jay, I called for them

“Kids, your daddy is home now” they came running down the stairs and almost tripped over each other

“Wow easy, so you don’t fall, we don’t want any broken bones” I yelled at them, at the same time Nicky opened the door

“Yes mum” they said in union, I stopped in my tracks and so did Nicky, I caught his gaze, I needed to make sure that I hadn’t heard them wrong, but I could see in Nicky that he had heard it too, it caught him off guard and they tackled him before he could react and then they hugged and kissed him.

I smiled and then I said “Alright give your daddy some room to breathe, there are cookies and tea on the table in the living room” I smiled again, Gia stood up and went over to me, she gave me a hug and looked lovingly at me

“Bri, is it okay that I call you mum?”

I stroked her hair and gave her a hug “I wouldn’t have it any other way sweetie”

She smiled and joined her big brothers in the living room, Nicky looked at her and then he came over to me and gave me a hug

“So mum huh?”

“Apparently” I smiled at him “I really love it”

“I do too” He looked me deeply in the eyes, captured my lips and kissed me deeply, his hands caressed my back and I moaned low

“Mmm honey, I think I need you and I in the bed later” I winked at him

“Mmm darling are we allowed to that now?” he whispered low and smiled widely at me

“The doctor gave the green light this morning, so yeah” I smiled and found his lips again, then we got interrupted by Gia

“Daddy come on, mum made coffee and cookies just for you” he took my hand and smiled again “We’re coming sweetie” and then we went into the living room and had our afternoon tea.

When we had sat there for a while and talked, Rocco and Jay cleared their throats and looked at us. “Daddy?” He looked at them “Yes?”

“We have been thinking these past couple of days about something and would love to know if it’s okay with you, if we call Bri mum?”

He smiled at them “Boys I wouldn’t have it any other way” they smiled back at him and then they stood up and gave him a hug before they gave me a hug and smiled at me

“Hey Mum” they said and grinned a bit, I looked at them and smiled and gave them a massive hug.

“Hey boys”

I sat back in my stool and looked at Gia, Rocco and Jay, I looked to my side and down the crib and watched Lilly and Nicholas sleeping peacefully, then I turned my gaze towards Nicky, I smiled at him, I knew he could see the love in my eyes and he smiled back

 _This is home, this is family, this is my perfect life._ I thought and then I said

“I love you all so much, thanks for everything so far”

They all smiled at me and we sat in silence and enjoyed the rest of our afternoon tea.


	27. Chapter 27

That night when the big kids had gone to bed and the twins were peacefully asleep, Nicky came over to me and gave me a kiss, his lips left mine and he smiled at me, his smile reached his eyes and I hadn’t seen that in a long time

“Thanks darling, thanks for giving me these past 5 days with Shay, it really meant a lot to me”

I smiled at him

“I’m so glad to see you smile like this again, it really means a lot to me that you’re happy my love”

“I’m always happy when I’m with you darling” he said

“Nix honey, you don’t need to feel bad about the fact that you’re also happy when you’re together with Shane, I know what he means to you, and what you mean to him, I saw that when he came to pick you up, you love each other, it’s clear to see”

“I love you just as much darling” he said and smiled at me.

“I know darling, and I know that's why you kept it a secret about you and Shane cuz you were afraid of losing me back then……. Honey I only left you for 24 hours and it was the hardest thing I have ever done” I looked down and blinked my tears away before I looked up again

“Nicky I’ll never ever think about leaving you again, I love you way too much, so don’t feel bad about your relationship with Shane, you don’t have to”

Nicky took my hand in his and looked lovingly at me, no words were needed, we could feel the love between us, he leaned down and kissed me at the same time as I leaned towards him, our lips met in what you could only describe as an explosion, it quickly deepened and it wasn’t long before we both moaned loudly, he whispered to me “Stand up darling” I did and he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, he kissed my neck gently and slowly, I got goose bumps all over my body

“Oh Nix” I moaned low

His hands followed my curve on my back down to my ass, he smiled cheekily at me and then he grabbed a hold of my ass and dragged me closer to him “Oh” I said in surprise when I felt his cock, already hard.

“Mmm, I want you darling” he said

I smiled cheekily at him “Mmm I think I need at little more convincing”

“Oh darling” he said “come let’s find the bedroom” his voice was husky and low now; he took my hand and lead me toward the bedroom.

Once in there he swung me around, so I was facing him, I placed the baby monitor on my night stand and ran my fingers through his hair, I looked him deeply in the eyes, his blue depts could still take my breath away, god I loved him. I leaned in and kissed him slowly and gently, he followed along and snuck his fingers up under my blouse, his light caresses send shivers down my spine “your skin is so soft” he whispered and kissed me deeper and more desperate, he let go of my lips and took my blouse off me, before he tossed it away

“We don’t need that now” he said cheekily and winked at me, then his hands found the straps of my bra, he pushed them down my shoulders and nipped on my neck again, I shivered even more. He quickly got my bra unbuckled and it fell to the ground, he took a step back and licked his lips, ever so slowly his hand found one of my breasts and he caressed it, he dipped his head and surrounded my nipple with his mouth, he gently sucked on it, I started to moan again. He flicked his tongue over it and bit lightly into it, my cunt started to react.

“Oh Nix” He turned his attention to my other breast and gave it the same treatment, while he unbuckled my pants. He let go of my nipple and got my pants off me.

“So beautiful, so lovely, so much mine” he said, before removing his own shirt and pants, he dropped to his knees and removed my panties, he spread my legs and his tongue found my clit, when he started to lick me I trembled and my legs started to shake.

“Fuck Nicky, OH…..God….Honey…….Ohhhhh” he increased his speed and then his fingers dug into me, he licked me and fucked me, my knees gave in as I came hard, Nicky caught me before I fell and placed me gently on the sheets, my eyes were still shut after that orgasm, he took his boxers off and came up to me.

“Mmm you liked that love?” he whispered low to me, I could only nod

His fingers found their way to my cunt again and he dug them into me again. I twisted under his touch “Nix……plz…. don’t…. do…. this…. to….me” he stopped and kissed me deeply

“Spread your legs honey” he said a bit harsh, I whimpered and did so, he laid himself down on me, but held his upper body up with his arms.

“I’ll be careful darling, but tell me if it hurts” he said caringly to me

“I will honey” I said low and spread my legs further, he slowly penetrated, I bite my lip he was still so big, and it had been way too long since our last time

“Mmmm easy honey” I said, he held back and then he slowly continued again till he was fully inside me, we laid still and kissed before he started to thrust back and forth, fuck it felt good I had not realized just how much I had missed the feeling of him inside me, but boy I had.

My moans became louder and louder with every thrust from him and with every moan that escaped me he pumped harder and harder, soon we both reached our climax and came hard, he fell down on top of me and we laid there for a while getting our breathing under control.

He rolled down, gave me a kiss and smiled at me

“I just realized how much I have missed this darling” he said, I chuckled

“What’s so funny love?” he asked curious

“I also just realized how much I have missed it too love” I said and gave him a kiss, before I went out to the bathroom to brush my teeth, he came out to me and stood closely up against my ass, his fingers found their way to my clit again and he started to caress me, I started to tremble again and he went harder by the second, he bended me over the sink and then he penetrated hard

“FUCK NICKY” I screamed, he hammered in and out of me, still caressing my clit

“Oh, Oh, Oh” I moaned and came hard while he still hammered in and out, he continued and made me come several times before he let himself come hard too

“OHHH, BRI, DARLING, FUCK” he screamed and emptied himself inside me, he held me up or else I would have fallen down, never had he taken me like that. I turned around and gave him a kiss

“Mmm that’s something you can do again anytime darling” I said and slowly I went into the bedroom again, he came in later and crawled under the duvet to me, he kissed me goodnight but that night we didn’t get much sleep, we had some catching up to do, and it was all worth it.

The next morning when the twins woke us up, we hadn’t gotten much sleep so we both ran around the house like zombies. The door bell rang and we looked tired at each other

“Who’s coming now?” I asked

“Don’t know love, I haven’t invited anyone” he said and walked towards the door, he closed the door to the living room and opened the front door

“Hey Nicky” Jenny said and smiled. Nicky dropped his jaw

“Hey Jenny” he gave her a hug “what are you doing here?”

“Coming to check up on my long, lost brother” she said and laughed “good to see that your beard and hair is under control again, may I come in?”

“Of course, come in Jenny” he said and stepped aside.

“So…. something new happend since we last talked?” he was about to answer when I came out in the hallway

“Who was it by the door honey?” I stopped and looked at Jenny, she looked at me, I was holding Nicholas, then she looked at Nicky who looked lovingly at me and Nicholas

“Honey?” she asked

I looked at her “Hello, I don’t think I have met you before, I’m Britta or Bri” I said and gave her my hand, she took it.

“I’m Jenny, Nicky’s “sister” from his radio show” she said and looked at my hand and then she looked at Nicky “So I can see that there is something new since the last time we talked” he nodded

“Yeah come, lets go into the living room and we’ll tell you everything” he said and took Nicholas from me, I found some tea and coffee, mostly for me and Nicky and then I came back into the living room.

I looked at the baby monitor “I’ll be right back love, sounds like Lilly is awake too”

Jenny looked so confused now, I went off and came down 5 minutes later with Lilly on my arm. I sat down next to Nicky and Nicholas and then we looked at Jenny.

“Oh, come on Jenny, don’t look at me like that, I’m sorry I haven’t told you anything about this but it’s only my close family and the lads who knows it” She looked at Nicky

“I see, but why?”

“We wanted to keep it to our selves, no media stress, we both know how judgemental they can be” he said, and she nodded.

“Well I can see that you’re dying to get some answers so come on, ask us” he said and smiled at her.

“Well how long have you two been together? And how old are the babies?

“1 year and almost 2 months, Nicholas and Lilly are almost 2 months old" he said

“How long have you been engaged?”

“11 months soon”

“Wow” she said, “How and when did you meet each other?”

I looked at her “I was lucky enough to be in the audience for DWTSIRL and was just happy to be breathing the same air as Nix, my eyes never left him during the show, you see he was my childhood crush and all I ever wanted was to get a picture and a autograph, I was literally shaking when I asked him for the picture, he said yes and then he happily posed with me, he held me so tight that afterwards I could still feel his arm around me”

Nicky smiled and continued

“I liked the feeling of her body against mine, loved the way she blushed, loved how shy she was when she asked me, I just wanted to get to know her a bit more, so I got one of the crew members to hold her back so I could chat to her after the show, we chatted away for about an hour and then I asked her out on a date. Luckily, she said yes, I got her number, she got mine I called her the next day and the rest is love history”

“And love at first picture” I smiled at him, he took my hand and looked lovingly at me

“I’m still glad I made the decision to see you later that day”

“I’m glad about that too darling” I said and kissed him.

Jenny looked confused at us again and Nicky explained that he had saved me from being raped by my x.

We talked some more and then she said “May I hold them?” she looked at the twins and we both nodded. She sat back in the chair and she got them both

“Oh gosh they are so tiny and cute, and they look just like you Nicky”

I nodded “they are the spitting image of Nix, but hopefully Lilly will look a bit more like me later”

She said goodbye to us and told us that she would keep her mouth shut until we were ready to tell the world.


	28. Chapter 28

That night when we laid in bed I looked over at Bri, she was already peacefully asleep, I had just kissed her goodnight and then she fell asleep, me however I couldn’t sleep right now, I thought about Jenny and the way she had looked earlier today when she came to see me and probably got the biggest surprise I had ever given her. A fiancée, and two babies, she had been in shock, so I started to think back on the last couple of days.

_Nicky's Flashback_

After I got home from Shane. I was super happy to see Britta and all the kids again, they had been running down the stairs and Britta had told them to be careful as we didn’t want any broken bones. I smiled when I heard that and then they answered

"Yes mom"

It surprised me and her and then I was knocked to the floor by Gia, Rocco and Jay they hugged and kissed me, before Bri said they should give me some air and go into the living room because there were cookies and tea ready on the table.

Rocco and Jay went into the living room and I got back up again, Gia walked over to her and gave her a hug

"Bri is it okay that I call you mom?"

I melted at Gia's words and I only fell even more in love with Bri when she smiled and said

"I wouldn’t want it any other way sweetie" Then Gia ran into the living room, I went over to her, took her in my arms and looked lovingly at her “So mum?”

“Apparently…. I like it” she said, I liked it too and then I kissed her deeply and sincerely, she moaned softly as my hands caressed her back

“Mmm think I need you to have you and I in bed later” she said to me, I moaned low and asked if we could do that now

"Yes, the doctor gave the green light earlier today" I kissed her deeply again before we were interrupted by Gia. I loved my little girl but right there, she was not very lovely, I would just have liked to keep kissing Bri and she would also have liked to continue kissing me, I could feel that. Reluctantly we went into the living room and had our afternoon tea.

I did not think I could be more surprised that afternoon, but I was when Rocco and Jay asked me if it was okay with me that they also called Bri mum, I looked at them and said

"Boys I wouldn't want it any other way” they smiled at me and walked over and gave Britta a hug and said “Hey mum” she smiled and said “Hey boys”

Then she took a sip of her tea, she looked around and found my gaze. I could see the love in her eyes, so I smiled lovingly at her, then she said

"I love you all so much, Thank you for everything so far"

I smiled at her again and that night after we had our dinner and the big kids and the babies were asleep I went over to her and gave her a kiss, I smiled at her when my lips left hers and then I had said

“Thanks darling, for giving me these past 5 days with Shay, it really meant a lot to me” she just smiled back and said

“I’m so glad to see you smile like this again, it means a lot to me that you’re happy my love”

I looked at her and said “I’m always happy when I’m with you darling”

She had looked at me and said that I shouldn’t feel bad about my relationship with Shane cuz she knew what he meant to me, it had been so clear to see when he had come and picked me up, I didn’t know why I felt bad, but I did so I had smiled and said

“I love you just as much darling”

Again she had looked at me and said that she knew that and that she knew that was why I had hidden my relationship with Shane, she assured me again that she never would leave me cuz those 24 hours she did was the hardest ever, so I shouldn’t feel bad about it. I was glad that she said that I was her world now.

I took her hands in mine and had looked lovingly at her, no word were needed, I could feel the love between us, when I leaned in to kiss her she leaned against me too and as our lips met an explosion happened, our kiss quickly got deeper, soon we both moaned loudly and I had said to her “Stand up darling” she did and as I placed kisses on her neck she shivered and got goose bumps all over her body

“Oh Nix” she moaned while my hands followed her curve on her back all the way down to her perfect ass, I had smiled cheekily at her and dragged her closer to me, when she had felt how hard I was, she looked surprised “OH” she said

“Mmm I want you darling” I said to her before she got cheeky and said that she needed a little more convincing, I took her hand and lead her to the bedroom, when we got in there, I swung her around so she was facing me, she placed the baby monitor on the night stand and ran her fingers through my hair and looked me deeply in the eyes, she kissed me deeply and I kissed her back and snuck my fingers up under her blouse

“Your skin is so soft” I whispered to her before I kissed her even deeper and desperate, I let go of her lips and took her blouse off her.

“We don’t need that now” I had said and winked at her, fuck I wanted her, but first I would turn her on, more than she had ever been before, this would be like the first time all over again.

The first sex after she had given birth, I didn’t know how it would feel with her or for her, so I would take it slow. I got her bra off her too and then I caressed her nipples before I gently sucked on them one by one, I bite lightly in to them and then I let go of her breasts and unbuckled her pants, I got them off her, my voice was low and husky when I said

“So beautiful, so lovely, so much mine” I quickly removed my own shirt and pants before I dropped to my knees and let my tongue find her clit, when I started to lick her she trembled and her legs were shaking, she moaned loud now

“Fuck Nicky, OH…..god…..honey…..ohhhh” I increased my speed before my fingers dug into her warm inner, I finger fucked her and licked her at the same time and she came hard, I caught her before she fell down and placed her gently on the sheets. Her eyes were still shut so I quickly removed my boxers before I got up to her

“Mmm you liked that love” she nodded slowly, and my fingers then found the way down to her cunt again, I dug into her warm inner again and let my thumb brush lightly across her clit, she twisted and moaned.

“Nix…..plz….don’t….do……this…..to…me” I stopped and kissed her before I said a bit harsh “Spread your legs honey” she whimpered and I knew she was so turned on now, she was so wet.

I placed myself on top of her but held my upper body up and looked lovingly at her

“I’ll be careful darling, but tell me if it hurts” I said caringly to her, she looked at me

“I will honey” and then she spread her legs further, it was a invitation for me, I slowly penetrated her, fuck she was still tight, but god it felt good to be inside of her again, she moaned

“Mmm easy honey” I held back a bit before I slowly penetrated her again, when I was fully inside her we laid and kissed for a while before I started to thrust back and forth. Shit it was so good, I had really missed the feeling of filling her up, I couldn’t hold back anymore and with every loud moan from her I thrusted faster and faster, we both came hard and I fell down on top of her, we laid there just getting our breathing under control before I rolled down from her and gave her a kiss

“I just realized how much I had missed that" I said to her, she chuckled, and I asked, “What’s so funny love?” She said that she had just realized it too and then she gave me a kiss and went into the bathroom, when she had been in there naked for 5 minutes I got up and walked out to her. I had a desire to bend her over the sink and take her hard, I hoped she would love it. It was a thought that turned me on so much that I was already semi hard again, I opened the door and walked in to her, I placed myself closely at her ass and found her clit again, she trembled under my touch and I went harder by the second, I couldn’t hold myself back anymore so I bended her over the sink and penetrated her hard.

“FUCK NICKY” She screamed, I hammered in and out of her and caressing her clit at the same time, her inner walls tighten around my cock several times when she came, at last I couldn’t hold myself back anymore and I came hard too

“OHHH, BRI, DARLING, FUCK” I screamed and emptied myself inside of her, I held her up and when she had gotten her breathing under control, she turned around and gave me a kiss

“Mmm that’s something you can do again anytime darling” she said and slowly she walked past me into the bedroom again, _Damn she liked that just as much as me_ I thought and then I brushed my teeth and went into the bedroom to her again. I crawled under the duvet up to her and kissed her goodnight but that night we didn’t get much sleep, we had some serious catching up to do and it was all worth it.

When the babies woke us up the next morning, we hadn’t gotten much sleep and ran around the house like zombies and then the door bell rang, we looked tired at each other

“Who’s coming now?” Bri asked

“Don’t know love, I haven’t invited anyone” I said and walked towards the door. I closed the door to the living room and opened the front door, I lost my jaw when I saw who it was

“Hey Nicky” Jenny said to me

“Hey Jenny” I said and gave her a hug “What are you doing here?” I asked

She smiled “Just checking up on my long-lost brother” she said and laughed “Good to see that your beard and hair is under control again, may I come in?”

I stepped aside “Of course, come in Jenny” I said

She took her jacket and shoes off and then she looked at me

“So……something new since we last talked?” I was about to say no not really, but then Britta came and opened the door to ask who it was, she looked surprised at Jenny and Jenny looked surprised at her, she looked at me, but I looked lovingly at Bri and Nicholas and didn’t see her looking. Bri had called me honey and that confused Jenny

“Honey?” she said and then Britta introduced herself to her, Jenny greeted her nicely and said she was my sister from my radio show, then she looked at me again at bit disappointed

“So, I can see that there is something new since we last talked” I nodded

“Yeah come, lets go into the living room and we’ll tell you everything” I took Nicholas from Britta and then she found some coffee and tea for us, when she came back into the living room again, Jenny was about to ask me something when Bri looked at the baby monitor and said she would be right back cuz Lilly was awake too.

I looked over at Jenny, talk about looking confused, she was so lost now and didn’t say a word to me the whole time, I think she was disappointed cuz we had always told each other everything.

Bri came down again and sat beside me with Lilly and then we looked at her, I broke the silence

“Oh, come on Jenny don’t look at me like that, I’m sorry I haven’t told you anything about this but it’s only my close family and the lads who knows it”

She looked at me, she was so disappointed “I see, but why?”

“We wanted to keep it to ourselves, no media stress” I said and then I looked directly at her “We both know how judgemental they can be” I said, and she nodded

She was dying to get some answers so I asked her to ask us, she asked away and got her answers, she was clearly in shock but took it very nicely and when she was satisfied with the answers she asked to hold the babies, she looked lovingly at them and we chatted away a few hours more before she said goodbye and promised to keep her mouth shut.

_End of Flashback_


	29. Chapter 29

Nicky and Shane got the time to see each other some more now, it was the best for both of them but mostly it was at Shane’s house cuz of the babies, but still it didn’t bother me, and I had checked with Gillian, it didn’t bother her at all that they were at their house. She was happy and relaxed as long as her husband was happy and relaxed. She actually spend most of the time away from their house at mine and Nicky’s house, where she helped me look after the babies and helped me plan the wedding, a table plan, the centre decorations, the decoration in the church, and so on, it was actually nice, she was so sweet and we had quickly become good friends.

Nicky helped plan the wedding with me also, and then before we knew it, there was only 1 month to our wedding, and I still haven’t found the dress, so in desperation I called Gillian maybe she knew where I could find one, I was pretty sure what I wanted but hadn’t seemed to find it yet.

“Hey Bri” she said when she answered the phone

“Hey Gill, so we’re almost ready with the wedding but it hit me today that I still haven’t found THE DRESS, can you maybe help me out with some shops I haven’t look in yet, Nix will take the babies this weekend if you can?”

“Of course, I’ll help you out, I’ll come over this friday, maybe I’ll even bring Shay with me, then he can help Nix out with the kids, and then we can see where you have looked and from there see if I know some places”

“Thanks, I almost know what I want, but haven’t found it yet”

“We’ll figured it out, don’t you worry about that Bri, see you on friday”

“Thanks a million Gill, see you”

Nicky had heard my call to Gill and looked at me

“So, this weekend?”

“Yes darling, I need to find THE dress, I can’t walk down the aisle naked”

His eyes widened and he had that cheeky smile on his face before he said

“Mmmm I wouldn’t complain about that”

I just shook my head

“What? If you didn’t know it already, I actually like you naked and if it was possible, I would love if you walked naked around the house, more often.”

“Mmm so you would love that? ….. Well maybe when Lilly and Nicholas are older your mum should have the honour of taking care of them all for a whole weekend, then we could make that happen" I winked at him, he groaned lightly and pulled me into him and gave me a deep kiss

“Mmm don’t talk like that, it only turns me on” he said low and took my hand and placed it on his bulge

“Mmm honey, so it does, well guess what love you have to wait, now we have a wedding to plan” I turned and walked away, with a small smile on my face, I didn’t get very far before he caught up with me, he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him again, he held me tight and kissed me deeply

“Oh no love, I don’t have to wait, I need you now” he whispered hoarsely at me and swept me up in his arms, he carried me into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him before he sat me down.

He looked hungrily at me and then he ripped my dress off me, it broke, he just looked at me “I’ll buy you a new one” he said low and then he held me tight again, he kissed me eagerly, his lips travelled to my neck, he nipped on it, he took my hand, placed it on his bulge and whispered to me

“Darling, I want you so badly now!” It send shivers down my spine and my cunt woke up, he kissed my neck again and took my bra and panties off me before his long fingers found my clit, at the first touch from him I trembled and moaned loudly, he dug his fingers into me and moaned loudly when he felt how wet I was.

“Turn your back to me” he said harsh, I did.

He took his own clothes off and I moaned low by the thought of what he wanted to do now, he pushed me lightly over towards the bed, and then he bended me over before he penetrated me hard, it took me by surprise and I almost fell, his hips moved faster with every moan that escaped me, he hammered in and out of me and then he started to caressed my clit, it was too much and I trembled when I came hard, again he made me came serval times before he let himself came hard too, we fell down on the bed and caught our breaths.

He smiled and then he said

“Mmm now we have the time to plan a bit more of our wedding”

I held back a laugh and smiled big, “You’re sure about that love?”

“I’m pretty sure about that” he said and squeezed my ass before he got up and put his clothes back on. He looked inside my closet and found a new dress for me.

“I love this on you” he said and smiled; I caught the glint in his eyes

“And you love it better tonight down on the floor in a pile with your clothes” I said and winked at him, he smiled cheekily at me

“Naaah” he said but I saw the look in his eyes and knew that he had the same lust for me as I had for him.

We got a bit more of our wedding planned and that night sure enough, my dress ended up in a pile with his clothes and we made love passionately.

Friday came and Gillian stopped by in the evening, she had dragged Shane with her, that's what she said to me when I looked at them both, only expecting her to come.

“When he heard where I was going he wouldn’t stop begging me, unless he could come with me too, he said that it had been way too long time since he had seen Lilly and Nicholas so I let him join me, hope you don’t mind?“

“No, it’s fine with me” I said to her then I looked at Shane

“So, you haven’t seen the babies for a long time?” he nodded eagerly, I just smiled at him.

“It’s fine Shay, I’m sure Nicky will be surprised when he sees you” I said to him, he just smiled and said

“You got it all wrong, I’m just here to see the babies........” I laughed, he looked at me

“Alright, I miss their daddy too, so now I can see them and him, and help him out when you two are off on your dress hunt” I smiled again and gave him a hug

“Come in, dinner is almost ready” I went out to the kitchen, Shane and Gillian followed closely behind.

“Honey, kids, dinner is ready”, I shouted

They came out in the kitchen and said hello to Gillian before they gave Shane a massive hug “Uncle Shay” they said, I smiled and looked at them. Then Nicky came out in the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at Shane, he was just as surprised as I had been, I could see that, but he kept a straight face when he looked at him.

“Hey man, didn’t expect to see you too” he said, Shane looked up

“I’m here to help you out with the babies when our misses are off on a dress hunt” he smiled at him and gave him a short hug, now I could see why hardly no one knew that Shnicky was real, they held themselves back very well.

I smiled at them and we sat down and had dinner together, afterwards Gillian and me looked at the internet at the stores I had visited, she showed me some small shops I haven’t seen and we made a list for the next day, we had a day of dress hunting before us, that should end up with a dress for me.

The next day when we had finished breakfast, I kissed Nicky and all the kids goodbye and then we were off on our dress hunt.

At the first two stores we didn’t find what I was looking for, but we got lucky in the 3rd store, when I saw it on the mannequin, I just knew that it was the one. It was ivory white, small stones that sparkled in the light, silver and black floral pattern in small bouquets, sweetheart neckline with small glitter stones, strapless, with lace closure in the back. It was beautiful and just what I wanted.

I tried it on, and it fit perfectly.

Gillian looked at me

"Nicky's going to drop his jaw when he sees you in it"

"I hope and bet on it" I said smiling

I bought the dress and they would then adjust it so it fit perfectly, they told me I could pick it up 1 week before our wedding.

Then the next thing was to find my shoes, I found a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes with silver and black sparks on, they fit perfectly for the dress.

We had some lunch and afternoon tea before returning home.

I thanked Gillian for helping me out

"I will gladly help you again" she said, and we agreed that she could help me as my bridesmaid when our wedding day came, and she would love that.


	30. Chapter 30

_Nicky’s Flashback_

I saw Shane as much as I could when I had the time, we were mostly at his house and it was fine with both of us, when we were together we made love and loved being just the two of us, it was super nice, our little getaway from our daily life.

When we had a month to go before our wedding, we had almost everything planned, except one thing. I hadn't thought about that, but of cuz Bri needed a wedding dress, so in desperation she had called Gill and hoped that she could come over this weekend, I had said that I would take the babies if she could, they talked for a while and then I heard that she would come by this weekend

“So, this weekend?”

“Yes darling, I need to find THE dress, I can’t walk down the aisle naked”

My eyes widened and I smiled cheekily at her before I said

“Mmm I wouldn’t complain about that” she just shook her head, I looked at her

“What? If you didn’t already know, I actually like you naked and if it was possible, I would love that you walked naked around the house more often”

“Mmm so you would love that?.....Well maybe when Lilly and Nicholas are older your mum should have the honour of taking care of them all for a whole weekend, then we could make that happen" she winked at me and I groaned lightly and pulled her into me and gave her a deep kiss

“Mmm don’t talk like that, it only turns me on” I said low to her and took her hand and placed it on my bulge

She got cheeky and said ¨

“Mmm honey, so it does?, well guess what love you have to wait, now we have a wedding to plan” She turned around and walked away, I just stood and looked at her _damn….no way she was getting away with that!_

I caught up to her, grabbed her arm and turned her around, I held her tight and kissed her deeply before I swept her up in my arms and carried her into the bedroom I ripped her dress off, it broke but I didn’t care, I needed her NOW! I took her bra and panties off her and then I caressed her clit, she moaned loudly and I let my fingers dug into her, I couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped me when I felt how wet she was. I wanted to take her hard, bend her over the bed and I wanted to do it now!

“Turn your back to me!” I said harsh to her and quickly I got my own clothes off and she moaned low, I bend her over and took her hard, she almost fell down, I hammered in and out of her, my hips worked in over drive, I took her so hard and then I caressed her clit and made her come serval times before I let myself come hard too.

We then caught our breaths again and I squeezed her ass and got up and put my own clothes back on before I found a dress in her closet, I gave it to her and said with a cheeky glimpse in my eyes “I love this on you” Then I smiled.

She looked at me and said “And you will love it even better tonight down on the floor in a pile with your clothes” she winked at me and I smiled cheekily at her

“Naaah" I had said but my eyes gave me away, they burned with lust towards her, and then we returned to our wedding planning and later our clothes did end up in a pile and we made love passionately.

Friday came and I heard the door bell ring, I secretly hoped that Shay was with her cuz I missed him like crazy and I also wanted to chat with him about me and Britta’s future wedding and get the last things planned, like him being my best man, I hoped he would yes to that.

Britta shouted about 20 minutes later

“Honey, kids, dinner is ready”

My kids ran out in the kitchen and said hello to Gillian, I wasn’t in a hurry cuz I knew that when I saw Gill, I would miss Shay even more than I already did. I came out in the kitchen, and then I stopped, I looked over at Shane, I was so surprised when I saw him, and yet again my heart skipped a beat, but I kept a straight face when I looked at him.

“Hey man, didn’t expect to see you too” I said, he looked up

“I’m here to help you out with the babies when our misses are off dress hunting" he smiled at me and gave me a short hug, it felt so good to have him in my arms shortly again, we parted and smiled at each other, our secret smile that made us both feel loved when we couldn’t kiss, cuz we held ourselves back. My kids didn’t needed to know that we had a relationship.

We ate dinner and later I tugged the kids in bed, Gill and Bri went into our home office to look at stores to visit the next day. While me and Shay grabbed a beer and went out in the garden and down to the lounge corner, when we got there he looked at me and grabbed a hold of my shirt, he pulled me into him and gave me a deep and heart felt kiss, I answered his kiss before his lips left mine.

“God I’ve missed you Nicco” he said to me, I smiled at him and pulled him into me for yet another kiss

“I’ve missed you too Shay, so good to see you again”

We sat down closely and made ourselves comfortable, when we were finished with our beer Shane looked intensely at me, he kissed me again, it was a deep loving I’ve missed you like hell kiss. He smiled at me before he stood up and straddle me, it took me by surprise, I wasn’t expecting that but my cock instantly reacted to it, he let his hips move in circles on top of me, before he took my hand and placed it on his bulge.

“I want you” he said hoarse to me, I took his hand and placed it on my bulge too, “I want you too” I moaned low

He stood up again and dropped to his knees before he released my hard cock from my way too tight shorts, I moaned when he grabbed a hold of it

“Fuck Shay, babe” I said low, he stroked me, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the chair

“Ohhhh fuck” I moaned and bit my lip when he took my cock in his mouth and started to suck me, God I had missed that. I was so close to coming when he stopped, and I opened my eyes to see why, he stood in front of me, his shorts were down and his cock hard and glistening with pre-cum, I licked my lips and took him in my mouth, I sucked him till he was moaning my name, and then I stopped too.

I whispered “I want to come inside you babe” he smiled and straddle me again and lowered himself down on my cock, it was so good too feel him like this again, he sat still and got used to my size again before I started to thrust, he got the hint and started to ride me, I took control and my hips moved faster while my cock hammered in and out of him, he bite his lip to suppress his moans, he was so sexy when he did that, and I couldn’t hold back anymore

“Shay…. babe…...god……I’m……so…. close...…ohhhh……fuck…...ohhhh.” I moaned and thrusted hard a few more times before I came hard inside him, his lips found mine and he kissed me desperately, his cock was rock hard now and was begging for release. I lightly brushed my fingers over his tip while I kissed him, he trembled under my touch

“Nicco……”

I did it again, he moaned and looked me deeply in the eyes

“Plz……babe……. Nicco…. don’t…. play with me…. I need to come” he begged

I caught my breath and said to him “I want you to come inside me babe” he moaned and stood up, I gasped when the cold air hit my cock, we switched positions. I kissed him again and lowered myself down on his hard cock then I whispered to him

“Oh babe……. you’re so hard” he started to trust in and out of me, his hips moved faster and faster and now it was me who needed to bite my lips to suppress loud moans

“Fuck Shay…….so…..good……Oh….Oooohh” It wasn’t long before he came hard inside me, we sat there for a little while, our foreheads leaned against each other, and got our breathing under control, before we put our shorts back in place, we kissed deeply

“God how I had missed that” he said to me.

“I had missed it too babe” we smiled and kissed again and then we went inside to see how far the girls were with their list.

The next day when they went off dress hunting, me and the kids made something for Bri. I had planned a surprise for my further wife, a trip to a wonderful spa, where she could get some days off, from the kids, the wedding planning and just be herself. She definitely deserved that, after all she had been doing for me. I hoped she would love it.

When the babies were down for their nap and the big kids had run over to my mam's house, I took Shane’s hand and looked him deeply in the eyes

“Shay would you do me the honour of being my Best Man for my wedding?” He smiled and kissed me

“Yes, I will”

I smiled widely “can I also ask you to take pictures that day?”

“Of course, babe” he said, and I kissed him again, we took advantage of only the twins being at home and soon we were off to the bedroom and made love passionately.

_End of flashback_


	31. Chapter 31

The day before our wedding we checked into The Hilton Hotel in Dublin in our separate bedrooms, his mum took the babies, Rocco and Jay slept in Nicky’s room and Gia slept in my room, she was also a bridesmaid.

The next morning Gillian knocked on my door, she helped me and Gia get ready, before the hairdresser came and did both mine and Gia’s hair, she also put my make up on and when I was ready I stood up and put my shoes on, I turned around and looked at Gia and Gillian

“So how do I look?”

Gia gasped with joy “Mum you look so beautiful, Daddy will drop his jaw” she smiled at me and gave me a hug

Gillian looked at me “He WILL drop his jaw. You’re breathtaking” 

She looked at her watch and then she dialled Shane’s number

“Hey honey, how far along are you? We’re ready to go down to the car”

“We’re almost at the church so it’s all clear for you to leave”

“Sounds good I’ll text you when we’re on our way, keep Nicky calm, his bride to be is so beautiful”

They said goodbye and then she hung up and looked at me

“We’re good to go, they are almost at the church”

I stood up and then we went down to the car, the driver held the door for us and when we were inside, he closed the door and we drove off, I was shaking with nerves as we approached the church.

Gillian took my hand “Don’t worry sweetie, Shay will hold him back, so he won’t run off” she smiled, and I laughed a bit

“They are at the church now and he’s waiting patiently for you, he’s just as nervous as you are”

I nodded and then I calmed myself down, when we arrived at the church I started shaking again. We got in and I greeted Mark, I had asked him to walk me down the aisle and he had said yes. I had lost my dad a few years ago, he died doing what he loved, and that was to play music. I smiled at Mark, and he smiled back

“So, are you ready to finally get your man?” I nodded

“I can’t wait to see him stand up there and wait for me”

He squeezed my hand “He’s definitely going to drop his jaw, you’re breathtakingly beautiful”

I smiled and said thanks and then the church bells started to ring.

When Nicky heard the bells, he tensed up and looked over at Shane, he whispered to him

“She’s here buddy, relax, soon she’s yours forever” he turned his head towards the doors and then Gillian and Gia walked in, hand in hand. He smiled when he saw that and then his eyes caught a glimpse of Mark.

_So, there he was, I wondered what happened to him_

His eyes caught Mark’s and he smiled at him, Mark smiled back and then he whispered to me “Be calm Bri, he’s waiting for you” I smiled and looked towards Nicky, when I saw him at the alter with Shane I lost my jaw, Dear god that man in a suit, it was mouth-watering. It hugged him just the right places, I could see his trained torso, his upper arms and my eyes automatically looked south, I could see his bulge too and I just wanted to rip that suit of him now!

We walked way too slowly up the aisle I thought, but it was just how it was suppose to be.

Nicky held my gaze and smiled at me, I smiled back before Mark took my hand and placed it in Nicky’s, when he did that my heart skipped a beat and then I stepped up to him.

He held my hand tight and looked me deeply in the eyes, I just wanted to kiss him, but held myself back

The pastor had made a nice speech about us and I was all smiles, then he asked us to come up to him and we did. He looked at Nicky first and then he began

"I Nicholas, take you Britta not only to be my wife, but to be my partner for life, my one true love. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live, my love”

He got the ring from Shane and he placed it on my finger with the words

“Britta, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my endless love.

Then he looked at me. I blinked my tears away.

"I Britta, take you, Nicholas to be my husband, and my partner for life, I’ll love what I know of you, and trust what I do not yet know, I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I promise to love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live, my love”

I got the ring from Gillian and placed it on his finger with the words

“Nicholas, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love, I give to you, all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are.”

We smiled at each other and then we looked at the pastor again

He said out loud “You have declared your love and loyalty before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness, strengthen your love and fill you both with his blessings. What God now has joined, can’t be divide. Amen”

We smiled and then he added

“You may now kiss the bride, Nicky smiled widely at me and leaned in and gave me a kiss. When our lips parted, he smiled cheekily at me, the pastor then said

"Family and friends, I present to you, for the first time Mr and Mrs Byrne”

We turned and then we walked down the aisle together, now as husband and wife. It was one of the happiest days of my life. 

I looked out of the corner of my eye when we passed Shane, he was dissolved in tears, but he smiled widely too. So, I guess it was happy tears.

We drove off to the Hilton hotel again where we would have the reception and the party.

It was a wonderful day and evening so romantic, and I kept looking at my wedding ring, we were now married, and it was the best feeling in the world.

During the dinner he knocked on his glass and got up, he looked lovingly at me.

"My darling, my love, my wife. I'm incredibly happy to be here today, to be able to call you my wife is the best thing that has happened to me since you gave birth to our twins, I cannot imagine a life without you now.

When you came into my life I was far down and did not believe in love anymore, but you showed me differently. I fell for you the first night I met you, you were so sweet, completely nervous, and blushing when you asked me for a picture and an autograph. I just knew there and then that I would not let you go without talking to you, and god how I am glad that I did that.

Our first date was wonderful and when you moved in with me the next day, I was over the moon, I could not believe that I could be so lucky, you gave me someone to love again, someone my kids could trust and call mum again, you’re the love of my life and these past 1,5 years, are the best that’s ever happened to me, now our future can begin and that will be a story of love and honey;

“Did you know when you're around

My heart won't, it can't slow down

It beats so hard, it makes it hard

To catch my breath, to catch my breath.”

He sang before he continued

“I love you with all my heart my beautiful wife, now plz stand up and let us all toast to Bri”

He gave me a kiss when he sat down and my eyes were filled with happy tears. We enjoyed the rest of the night and then it was time for us to dance our wedding waltz, when we had finished with that, rose pedals were thrown at us as we left for the honeymoon suite, when we got there he carried me over the doorstep and once inside he slammed the door and kissed me deeply again. When his lips left mine, he looked eagerly at me

“I've wanted to rip that dress off you all night, and now I can finally do it.”

His eyes burned with lust

“You’re so beautiful and now you’re finally my wife, I have been waiting for this for a long time”

"Mmmm I love that I can call you my husband now, I've been waiting for that too"

I kissed him deeply and he slowly loosened my dress, when it was loose, he pushed it down, he gasped when he saw my white lace underwear.

He pulled me in to him and his hands wandered down my body while he kissed my neck, I moaned loudly and could not wait for him to take me, I had no patience towards him and his games he would play, I just wanted him to take me now!

I had also wanted to rip his suit off of him, since I saw him standing up at the alter waiting for me. I moaned loudly.

"Nicky, Nix, honey, take me now, I can 't wait any longer, I want you now!"

He kissed my neck again "Are you sure?"

"Yes" I moaned low

"Then take off my clothes now!" I gasped before I tore off his suit, until he was standing in-front of me only in his boxers. I licked my lips and fell to my knees while I took them off him.

He moaned loudly as I took his hard cock in my mouth and licked him. He trembled and moaned loudly, he pulled away from me when he was close to coming

"Not now, I want to take you hard" he groaned "Lie down on the bed now and spread your legs!"

I did as told, and he fell down on his knees and licked me, I came hard several times before he stopped and whispered

"Move over so I have room too" I moved, and he laid himself on top of me, he looked me deep in the eyes

"Spread your legs as much as you can darling" I did so, and while he was holding my gaze he penetrated me hard and deep, we both moaned loudly and not long after we started moving together in a familiar pattern, he took me harder and harder the louder I moaned. He fucked me until we both came hard; we laid there for a while and caught our breaths before he pulled out and then he caressed me before he kissed me goodnight.

The next day when Shane woke up, he looked through his phone at all the pictures that he had taken yesterday, there were some really good ones in between them, then he had an idea but he needed to know if Nicky and me were okay with it, he quickly put some clothes on and walked across the hall to the honeymoon suite, he quietly knocked on the door.

Nicky and I were awake, we were just laying in bed looking at each other.

“I love that I can call you my wife now, my love” he smiled warmly at me

“I love that I can call you my husband now, my love” I smiled warmly at him also, then we kissed passionately before we got interrupted by a quiet knock on the door.

Nicky sighted irritated “Who is it at this hour?”

“Don’t know honey”

He stood up clearly a bit frustrated, he put the rope on and then he unlocked the door.

When he saw who it was, he wasn’t angry anymore

“Hey Shay, already up?” he asked

“Yeah, and I’m so sorry to bother you, I just wanted to ask you about something”

“We were awake, come in” he stepped inside, I put my rope on and got up

“Hey Shay, already up?”

“Yeah I had an idea, but I wanted to ask you first”

Nicky looked at him “Well sit down and let’s hear it”

“I was just wondering if it was okay with you guys that I posted on my Instagram account that you have gotten married and also that you have two wonderful kids together?”

We looked at each other.

“I don’t know, it depends on what Britta thinks about it, our quiet life will be out the door quickly” Nicky said, I took Nicky’s hand in mine.

“Yes, it will but I’d rather have it shared on Insta, before the press are chasing us because they see your ring” I looked at Nicky “I can’t handle that with the babies too” I said

He nodded and gave me a kiss. Then he said to Shane

“You’re welcome to post it, but what pictures are you gonna use?“ he showed them to us and we both liked them, it was a picture of us at the aisle before our vows, and one where we kissed. Then a picture of him and me. One of him with Gia, Rocco, and Jay and at last a picture of him and me and all of our 5 kids. All such wonderful pictures.

“Wow Shay, they are magnificent, I didn’t know that you had a photographer in you” Nicky said and smiled at him. I agreed with Nicky, they were truly wonderful.

He got a hug goodbye from both of us. He also got the green light to post it later on his own Insta.

Nicky walked with him towards the door, he looked lovingly at him and took his hand

“See you in an hour for breakfast with all the other guests Shay” He nodded and turned to walk but Nicky still held his hand, before he let go of it, he caressed his cheek, looked lovingly at him again and then he leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. 

Shane sighted when Nicky’s lips left his “Yes Nicco, see you there” he said, then he gave him a light push “Now jump back into bed with your beautiful wife, I got a feeling that I kinda interrupted something” 

Nicky smiled “Yeah you actually did” he laughed.

Shane shook his head and smiled and then he walked over to Gillian again before it was time for breakfast.

After breakfast he posted the pictures on Instagram with the text.

“Yesterday was an incredibly special day for the Westlife family, I had the honour of being the best man at my best friend’s wedding. I got to see him say I DO to the new love of his life and the mother of their two wonderful twins, Lilly and Nicholas.

She’s a very special lady and a wonderful bonus mum for his kids Gia, Rocco, and Jay.

It was the most beautiful day and I loved every minute of it.

Congrats on the wedding and the future Nicky and Britta, we love you all ♥️.

Shane’s Insta went crazy within minutes and so did Nicky’s as he was tagged in it, we knew that it would happen, but we were in shock that it happend so fast. So, he put his phone on don’t disturb and then we returned to a last round on the sheets before we had to check out and go home. 


	32. Chapter 32

_Nicky’s Flashback_

When we checked in at the Hilton Hotel the day before our wedding I was a nervous wreck, I didn’t know why cuz I knew she would say yes. I kissed her goodbye in the hallway and we went into our separated rooms, it was her wish, she didn’t wanted to let me see her all glamoured up before she stepped into the church tomorrow, she had said to me

“I want to see you drop your jaw, when you see me”

So, I accepted it and booked a room for me, Rocco and Jay.

She had booked a room to her and Gia and then we had booked the honeymoon suite for the next day. I was all smiles it would be a big and wonderful day tomorrow, the day when I would finally be able to call her my wife.

The next day I was woken by a knock on the door it was Shane who came to help me, as he was my best man, I got up and took a shower and had breakfast in my room before I said goodbye to the boys they would drive to the church with Kian and Jodi.

I put my suit on and looked in the mirror, I styled my hair and looked at Shay

“So how do I look?”

“You’re breathtaking, she’s going to drop her jaw when she sees you Nicco” Shane said

“You think so? It would be wonderful if she did” I said

“Yeah I’m sure about that" Then he came over to me and helped me get my jacket on and placed the small bouquet in my pocket, then he said to me

“It hugs your body in all the right places, and I just want to rip it off you again and take you hard”

My cock reacted to his words, I looked at my watch as he kissed my neck

“Fuck…. Shay……stop babe……don’t think we have time for that!”

“Mmm we have time for a quickie” he placed his hand on my bulge and caressed it while he whispered

“Besides, you can’t stand in the church with a hard on”

“Fuck Shay” I moaned and he dropped to his knees and unbuckled my pants he released my cock and then he sucked me till I came hard, he swallowed it all then he stood up and gave me a kiss

“That’s better, now you look more presentable, in the church” he said and winked at me while I caught my breath

I put some freshly deodorant on and then I looked at Shay

“I’m ready to go when you are, plz tell me that you have the ring?”

Relax Nicco I have the ring, do you have your wedding vows?”

I smiled and showed him the piece of paper

“I’ll practices them again on the way to the church”

“Good, now off we go, it’s only legal for the bride to be late” he said and smiled at me and then we were off.

When we sat in the car and I went through my vows again with Shane, his phone rang, it was Gill she wanted to know if the coast was clear, he said it was and then he hung up.

When we arrived at the church I couldn’t see Mark anywhere I saw Cailian, and Layla but no Mark _that’s odd_ I thought but shook it off me, he would be there, he wouldn’t miss it for the world.

Those 15 minutes till the church bells started to ring went by so slowly and I was nervous as hell and when they started to ring, I tensed up and looked over at Shay, he mimed at me

“She’s here buddy, relax soon she’s yours forever”

I turned and looked at the doors they opened and in came Gia and Gill hand in hand, I smiled and then I looked behind them I caught a glimpse of Mark, I mean who wouldn’t, he was tall, I smiled at Mark and he smiled back.

Then I looked to his side, there she was the love of my life, I dropped my jaw when I saw her, wow she was stunning and beautiful and I just wanted to walk down that aisle and rip that dress off her, my cock woke up again, so I quickly thought about my vows so I wasn’t standing with a hard on by the alter.

They walked towards the alter way too slowly but that was just how it was suppose to be. I held her gaze all the way and then she was finally there, Mark took her hand and placed it in mine, my heart skipped a beat and then she stepped up to me. I held her hand tight and looked her deeply in the eyes, I just wanted to kiss her now but held myself back.

The pastor said something nice about us but I couldn’t care less, I just wanted to see her reaction when she heard my vows, then it was finally my turn to talk, I held her hands and looked her deeply in the eyes as I said

"I Nicholas, take you Britta not only to be my wife, but to be my partner for life, my one true love. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live, my love”

She was blinking away her tears as I got the ring from Shane and placed it on her finger with the words

“Britta, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my endless love.

Now she cried happy tears and I got tears in my eyes too.

Then I looked at her, as she said her vows 

"I Britta, take you, Nicholas to be my husband, and my partner for life, I’ll love what I know of you, and trust what I do not yet know, I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I promise to love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live, my love”

I blinked away my tears

Then she got the ring from Gillian and placed it on my finger with the words

“Nicholas, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love, I give to you, all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are.”

Now I was crying, those words hit my heart, they were so beautiful and true, cuz she did really accept all that I was.

We smiled at each other and then we looked at the pastor again

He said out loud “You have declared your love and loyalty before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness, strengthen your love and fill you both with his blessings. What God now has joined, can’t be divide. Amen”

We smiled and then he added

“You may now kiss the bride, I smiled widely at her and leaned in and gave her a kiss. When our lips parted, I smiled cheekily at her, then the pastor said

"Family and friends, I present to you, for the first time Mr and Mrs Byrne”

I smiled widely now and thought _Mrs. Britta Byrne, I can’t wait to share the rest of my life with you_

We turned and then we walked down the aisle together, now as husband and wife. It was one of the happiest days of my life, and beginning of the next chapter of our new life together. 

When we passed Shay, I looked quickly at him, he was dissolved in tears, but he smiled widely too. So, I hoped it was happy tears.

We drove back to the hotel and enjoyed a wonderful dinner before I clicked on my glass and stood up, I looked down at Bri and then I found the piece of paper I had hidden in my pocket it was my speech for her and I was shaking with nerves when I started

"My darling, my love, my wife. I'm incredibly happy to be here today, to be able to call you my wife is the best thing that has happened to me since you gave birth to our twins, I cannot imagine a life without you now.

When you came into my life I was far down and did not believe in love anymore, but you showed me differently. I fell for you the first night I met you, you were so sweet, completely nervous, and blushing when you asked me for a picture and an autograph. I just knew there and then that I would not let you go without talking to you, and god how I am glad that I did that.

Our first date was wonderful and when you moved in with me the next day, I was over the moon, I could not believe that I could be so lucky, you gave me someone to love again, someone my kids could trust and call mum again, you’re the love of my life and these past 1,5 years, are the best that has ever happened to me, now our future can begin and that will be a story of love and honey;

I sang those next lines to her, she loved my husky voice

“Did you know when you're around  
My heart won't, it can't slow down  
It beats so hard, it makes it hard  
To catch my breath, to catch my breath”

Then I continued “I love you with all my heart my beautiful wife, now plz stand up and let us all toast to Bri”

I gave her a kiss when I sat down, her eyes were filled with happy tears and then it was time to dance our wedding waltz, it was her wish that we danced to “As Love Is My Witness”

When we left, rose pedals were thrown at us, as we stood outside the honeymoon suite I unlocked the door and swept her up in my arms and carried her over the doorstep before I slammed the door, now I could finally rip that wedding dress off her, and take her as I had wanted to do from the moment she stepped into the church.

“I’ve wanted to rip that dress off you all night, and now I finally can do it. You’re so beautiful and now you’re finally my wife, I have been waiting for this for a long time”

She looked lovingly at me and said

“I love that I can call you my husband now, I’ve been waiting for that too”

She stepped closer to me and kissed me deeply, my hands quickly found the lace of her dress and I loosened it up, as soon as it was loose enough I pushed it down and it landed at her feet, when I saw her in that white lace underwear I gasped and pulled her into me, I kissed her neck and caressed her body, she moaned so loud now and as I continued to caress her she whispered hoarse

“Nicky, Nix, honey, take me now. I can’t wait any longer, I want you now”

I kissed her neck again “Are you sure?”

“Yes” she moaned

I smiled, I loved to drive her wild, I gave her one last kiss on her neck before I said

“Then take off my clothes now!” she gasped and tore my suit off, I now stood in front of her only in my boxers, my cock was hard and filled them out, she licked her lips and dropped to her knees taking my boxers off me and when her warm mouth surrounded my cock I trembled and moaned

“OH, Fuck love……. ohhhh that’s good” I pulled away from her warm mouth before I came, I wanted to take her hard

“Not now, lie down on the bed and spread your legs” she did, and I fell down on my knees and licked her, I made her come several times before I stopped and whispered to her

“Move over so I have room too” she did, and I crawled up in bed to her, I straddled her and laid myself down while I held her gaze

“Spread your legs darling” she did and again I loved the power I had over her, I held her gaze as I penetrated her hard and deep, soon we moved together in a familiar pattern, our bodies became one and we both came hard, I pulled out and caressed her before we kissed goodnight.

The next morning when we woke up, we just laid and looked at each other, I loved that she was my wife now, and she loved that I was her husband now, our lips met in a passionately kiss and then we got interrupted by a knock on the door

I sighted irritated “Who is at this hour?”

“Don’t know honey” she said.

I stood up, I was frustrated and put my robe on, I was so angry, didn’t they know that you don’t disturb the couple in the honeymoon suite? I ripped the door open and was about to yell, but then I saw that it was Shay and my anger disappeared

“Hey Shay, already up?”

“Yeah I’m sorry to bother you, I just wanted to ask you something”

“We were awake, come in” I stepped aside, and he came in.

Bri stood there in her rope, I knew that she was complete naked underneath and it only turned me on, she looked over at me and then she looked at Shay

“Hey Shay, already up?”

“Yeah I had an idea but wanted to ask you first”

I looked at him and told him to sit down

He asked for permission to post some pictures of our wedding and the kids on his own Instagram account, I was so flattered that he wanted to do that, but I didn’t know what Bri would say to it, so I asked her, she liked the idea and I gave her a kiss before I gave Shane the permission he needed, he showed us what pictures he was gonna post and I praised him for the pictures, they were truly magnificent.

He got a hug goodbye from both of us and then I walked him to the door, I took his hand and looked lovingly at him

“See you in an hour for beakfast with all the other guests Shay” he nodded and turned to walk but I still held his hand he turned towards me again, I caressed his cheek and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, he sighted when my lips left his

“Yes Nicco, see you there” he gave me a light push and said

“Now, jump back into bed to your beautiful wife, I got a feeling that I kinda interrupted something”

I smiled and looked down on the floor before I looked up again

“Yeah you actually did” I laughed

Shane just shook his head and then he went across the hall to his room again, I closed the door and jumped back into bed with my wife before it was time for breakfast.

Shane put the pictures on his Instagram with the text

“Yesterday was an incredibly special day for the Westlife family, I had the honour of being the best man at my best friend’s wedding. I got to see him say I DO to the new love of his life and the mother of their two wonderful twins, Lilly and Nicholas.

She’s an incredibly special lady and a wonderful bonus mum for his kids Gia, Rocco and Jay.

It was the most beautiful day and I loved every minute of it.

Congrats on the wedding and the future Nicky and Britta, we love you all ♥️.

He tagged me and I quickly responded

“Thanks a million buddy, it was truly a wonderful day, we’re forever blessed being surrounded by such caring family and friends” he liked my comment and then my Insta went nuts with likes and comments too, so I turned my phone off and put it away before I kissed my wife deeply and we took another round on the sheets before it was time to check out.


	33. Chapter 33

_Epilogue_

_Nicky, Shane, Mark and Kian were finally able to come back to work and they were so looking forward to it, it would be a short tour this time around, but next year it would be the world they would conquer again. I came with him on tour when I could and we both loved that._

_ShNicky was stronger than ever. I knew it and still it didn’t bother me. I loved him, and when I was there, he was always with me. We had made that agreement a long time ago._

_When I wasn’t on tour with him, he missed me like hell, like I missed him._

_He was so glad that he still had Shane, and Shane was happy that he still had him, they loved each other. No one could tear them apart, so when I wasn’t there with him and he needed someone. He always sought comfort in Shane's arms and in his bed, they would kiss and make love._

_If he were sad all he had to do was to be with Shane, and then he would be happy again. It was just like that the other way around too._

_I had accepted that a long time ago, and I was happy on my husband’s behalf, I knew they loved each other deeply._

_Lilly and Nicholas grew and grew and soon it was their 1 st birthday, we celebrated it at home in the house._

_Nicky also returned as a host on DWTSIRL. We visited him in the studio whenever we could, and everyone fell in love with the little ones._

_Their fans had been incredibly happy on our behalf, and there was not much negativity to be found._

_We both knew that individually we were good but together we were the strongest and there was no one or nothing that could separate us._

_We belonged together for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, in love and faith until death would do us part._


End file.
